An interesting date
by Ladyrocks
Summary: A date not gone the way it was planned and what happens after. A story that while I was writing it turned from a purely fun fic one to a real story. Bo and Lauren have to face the challenge of becoming bonded forever and fighting off those, who want to use that new power for their own purposes while protecting the ones they hold dear.
1. Chapter 1

_Just something that popped into my mind. I'll see where this takes me in the next chapters. :) Rated M because I know this is going to get steamy in the future ;)_

* * *

"Bo-bo!" Kenzi called as she came home bored from a meeting with some client that hadn't sounded so interesting from the beginning. Normally Bo would have come with her, but she had a date with Lauren who would be coming over and the case didn't sound promising at all so Kenzi assured Bo that it was ok if she stayed. Not getting an answer, she called again. "Yo! Bobalicious! Hotpants! Did you go out or are you still passed out somewhere naked? If the latter applies, please note that I will, AGAIN, need therapy if I find you!" Kenzi tiptoed to the couch in mock caution and glimpsed over it, seeing nothing but the discarded and empty pizza-box from last night. "Thank god." She said, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. The little Goth flung herself onto the couch and was just switching on the TV, coming to the conclusion that her best friend and her lover had gone out, when she heard a guttural groan coming from upstairs. She jumped to her feet and was searching for a weapon to come to Bos rescue, when the groan was followed by a voice, obviously Hotpants, screaming "Booooo!". Kenzi rolled her eyes and flung her arms in the air, stomping back to the couch and grabbing her earphones from the table.

Upstairs, Lauren lay panting in Bos arms. "I love it when your being so vocal." the succubus purred into her doctors ear. Despite being completely spent, the words made Lauren shiver with renewed excitement. Their date-plan had been to cook dinner together, eat and watch a movie but as Lauren walked through the door and Bo saw her in the tight black dress she bought for Bo only, there were not many words exchanged but cries and moans of passion. They hadn't left the bed for four whole hours and of that they had been resting for maybe half an hour in total. Lauren hummed and smiled at the ceiling, a blush creeping up her neck. Before Bo, she had never been a vocal one in bed. She was always quiet, a fact that at a time had confused Nadia greatly and had her questioning her skills. At that time Lauren had assured her that it was just her way of enjoying sex, but Bo had her moaning and even screaming without even having to try. Her girlfriend was a succubus, Lauren told herself, of course she was good in bed. She was the best.

Bo propped herself up on one elbow next to Lauren and studied her face. She could tell her doctor was deep in thought. Her eyes were not focusing on anything in particular, as if the blonde was looking inside herself. She had been known to get lost in there. Bo smiled. Lauren was impossibly cute when she was thinking. The way her forehead wrinkled and her nose scrunched made Bos stomach do flip-flops. Bo started to lightly caress Laurens cheek with her free hand. That made the blonde snap out of it and look directly at the succubus. "Penny for your thoughts?", the brunette asked. Laurens smile lit up the room. "I was just thinking about you and me and how amazing you are." Bo laughed. "Aww shucks doctor." In that moment Laurens stomach made its needs known by rumbling audibly. Bo winked at the blonde. "Maybe we should go eat something. Maybe at the Dal? By the sounds you're making I don't think we have time for cooking." Lauren rolled her eyes at her girlfriend avoiding cooking once again but nodded as she was literally starving.

As Lauren and Bo reached the foot of the steps they were greeted by Kenzi pulling her earphones off. "Are you guys finally done throwing plaster at me?" Lauren raised an eyebrow at the girl on the couch. "It's nice to see you, too, Kenzi.", she said grabbing her trademark brown leather jacket. "Hey, where are you going?" This time Bo answered. "To the Dal. We were getting hungry." Kenzis brow furrowed in confusion. "Didn't you say before you two were going to cook?" The little Goth looked from a grinning Bo to a blushing Lauren and realization hit her. "Oh ewww! Way to much information already... forget I ever asked, please!" She ran off to the kitchen. "I need a drink!" Lauren surprised everybody in the room, including herself, by offering "Or you could come with us and have it at the Dal?" Kenzi turned around and grinning broadly. "I was hoping somebody would say that!"

* * *

Also: Thanks for the nice reviews on my first story. I'm glad you liked it! :) please let me know what you think of this one as well :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews on part one :) I hope I didn't leave you wating for too long

* * *

It was a busy night at the Dal so after Trick had served Bo, Lauren and Kenzi their drinks, in Bo and Laurens case took their dinner orders and made a bit of small talk he had to tend to other thirsty customers leaving the trio alone at the bar in the same awkward silence that had engulfed them since they left the Crack Shack. "Sooo.." Kenzi started and turned on the bar stool to face the two other women. "What do you guys usually do when you go out because just sitting somewhere in silence is not on the top ten list for most exiting dates ever." Bo smiled at her best friend. She had strategically placed herself between Kenzi and her girlfriend trying to avoid them butting heads once again, even though Lauren had suggested to take Kenzi with them. "We usually just have a nice dinner somewhere and talk.", Lauren said, already started regretting taking the little Goth with them as an act of peacekeeping. "We don't come here much when it's just the two of us. We go to some restaurant we heard of or think it might be good.", Bo added. Kenzi snorted while she reached behind the bar to retrieve some of Tricks good stuff while he wasn't looking and poured herself a shot. "Really? What are you? Some elderly couple that doesn't like to have any fun?" Lauren sighed. Here we go again, she thought to herself. "Kenzi, there are more ways to have fun than just getting hammered in a bar and ordering Pizza for dinner." Kenzi raised her eyebrows at the blonde doctor in an exaggerating way while already finishing her fourth shot of the evening."You think so, Dr. Freeze? You clearly never had real fun, Kenzi-edition." She said it like everyone should know what that meant and drowned another two shots. Lauren gave her a tight smile that quickly changed to a real one when she thought of something. "You know what I don't get Kenzi? One moment you call me Dr. Hotpants and two seconds later I'm Dr. Freeze? Where's the logic in that?" Kenzi, who was in the middle of kicking back her seventh shot, choked and spit the liquor back out over the bar top laughing. Almost immediately Bo joined in but that was more due to Kenzi making an ass of herself. Even Lauren chuckled and shook her head at the drunk girl.

That's when Trick came back with Bo and Laurens food. He put the food down in front of them, looked at the wet bar top and then at Kenzi who still coughing and protectively holding his bottle of liquor to her chest. "Seriously? Kenzi don't you think you had enough?" She tried to answer him but couldn't without coughing again so she just held the bottle further away from him, almost falling off the barstool in the process. Trick sighed and turned to Lauren and Bo who were already digging into their food. "Can't you two put that one on a leash sometime?" He said with a smile. Lauren shrugged. "I guess I could come up with something for that." She winked at Trick and Bo just as Kenzi finally stopped coughing and proceeded by yelling "Hey! I resent that!" Trick shook his head at the little Goth and turned back to her to get his liquor bottle back.

Bo looked at Lauren with a grin on her face. "Why, hello, after hours Lauren." Lauren grinned back. "Hey babe."

"So..." Lauren began when they had both eaten their fill and Trick had finally gotten his bottle back leaving Kenzi drunk and grumpy. "I still wanna know what's up with Hotpants and Dr. Freeze." Bo laughed. "Oh come on Laur, you are a genius and you don't get Kenzis joke?" Bo thought the blonde looked absolutely adorable with her brow furrowing in her typically Lauren way. "No I don't. It just doesn't fit. Hot and freeze. I know it's a probably a metaphor for something though. "

Kenzi made herself known by drunkenly slurring in the background. "Guys I'd hate to interrupt the obvious eye-sex foreplay for later but I think I might throw up. And soon." Trick shot Bo a pleading look. "Please not in here."

"Is this how your nights out usually end?" Lauren asked as she sat next to Bo while they were driving home. Kenzi lay across the back seat, fast asleep. She had been out almost immediately after Bo held her hair while she threw up in some dark alley by the Dal. "Something like this usually. I'm sorry. This was probably the worst date ever." Lauren laughed. "It was my idea to take her with us. And I thought it was quite entertaining actually. I learned something about your relationship. Although I still don't know what's so funny about Kenzis joke." Bo shook her head at her girlfriend. Sometimes she thought way to complicated when the answer was so simple. But then she had an idea. "What do you think about me showing you what that's about when we get home?" she purred and placed a hand on Laurens thigh. Lauren sighed. "I have no idea how you're going to prove Kenzis point with that attitude but I definitely like where this is heading."

* * *

and you probably don't need me to know where this is heading ;) as always, review please =)


	3. Chapter 3

_First of all, thanks again for the follows, reviews and favorites. You guys rock! :) Here's the next chapter, which sees me kinda trying to make a real story out of this rather then just a pile of fluffy and funny scenes. :) As always, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it and please do leave feedback. I'll try to respond. :) _

* * *

After tucking a still very much out Kenzi into her bed and placing a glass of water on the nightstand for when she woke up Lauren and Bo sat on the couch together enjoying a glass of wine. They sat in comfortable silence Lauren having snuggled up closely to Bo and eventually put her head in the succubus' lap. Bo smiled down at her girlfriend playing with to blonde tresses that splayed out over her legs. Every now and then the brunette would lean down and place a gentle kiss on Laurens lips. This went on for what seemed like forever and by the time they noticed how long they had been just snuggling on the couch both their wine glasses were empty and Laurens cheeks were a little flushed. So this time when Bo leaned down to give Lauren one last kiss before possibly breaking the silence the blonde tangled her hands in Bos hair and pulled her further in for a passionate kiss that went on for minutes. Eventually they both had to come up for air and when Bo pulled up Lauren came with her and sat down on the succubus' lap. Bo put her arms around her girlfriend and smiled up into honey-colored eyes.

"Bo...", Lauren finally broke the silence with a low voice. "Didn't you want to show me what Kenzi meant?" Bos smile turned mischievous."I did, didn't I?", she asked playfully and turned Lauren on her lap so that the blonde was straddling her. "So?" Lauren grinned.

Bo laughed. "Baby you clearly never had the pleasure of seeing that ass of yours in those pants you wear." Lauren blushed and then gave a confused laugh. "And that's Kenzis opinion?"

"It's the opinion of everyone with eyes. And even Kenzi once said, quote "Even in my humble hetero-opinion, that ass is something else".

Lauren blushed even more. "Kenzi said that?", her voice had a bewildered tone to it. Bo nodded and smiled. "I know, talking about Kenzi thinking you're hot is not the best turn on. So let's try again."

Bo put her hands on Laurens ass and pulled her even closer. "You, Doctor, are completely irresistible and the best thing about your gorgeous ass is that its mine and no one else's." It was Laurens turn to grin as she decided to play along. "So that's all I am? A gorgeous ass? And who says it's all yours?" Bos eyes flashed blue. Even if the blonde was being playful, the idea of _her_ Lauren with someone else made the brunettes inner succubus roar out in jealousy urging Bo to mark the beautiful Doctor as hers and hers only. She slid her hands up and under Laurens black dress, pulsing energy into her girlfriend. The blonde arched into the touch and groaned from the fire now coursing through her veins. Bo latched her mouth onto Laurens now exposed neck, leaving marks. The blonde tangled her hands in Bos hair, eventually pulling her up for a heated kiss that ended only when Bo, after pulling down the zipper of Laurens dress, turned and lay the doctor down on the couch, placing herself on top of her. In the process the black dress had bunched around Laurens waist, leaving her chest exposed to the hungry hands and mouth of her girlfriend. Before losing every conscious thought left in her mind, Lauren pushed Bo up and managed to pull off her black top and bra before Bo pushed her back down forcefully and covered the doctors mouth with hers. While trailing kisses along Laurens jaw Bo shifted so that her hand would fit between the two bodies, reaching over the dress still bundled at her waist and pushing into the blondes soaked panties. Lauren let out a high pitched scream when two fingers sunk into her immediately. Bo, or rather the succubus inside her, was way past teasing and foreplay, she wanted to make Lauren hers. The blonde held on for dear life, her nails digging into the brunettes back as she was brought closer and closer by Bo pumping her fingers in and out of her mercilessly. She stared up into Bos eyes, unable to move her gaze from the purest blue Lauren had ever seen in them. As Laurens body began to jerk uncontrollably Bo's inner succubus won for mere seconds, growling in a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once, "_You're mine_". Then she descended on Laurens lips, feeding from her. The deep pull and the relentless pumping of Bos fingers inside her finally sent Lauren over the edge, screaming into Bos mouth, pulling Bo with her into oblivion.

When Bo woke up, the sun was already shining through the boarded windows of the Crack Shack. She looked at Lauren, who was still lying underneath her. When the memory of her succubus overtaking her came crashing back from last night, her heart clenched. It was then that she noticed said succubus purring contently in the back of her mind, not because she had killed and quenched her thirst, but because Bo had let her greet her love and the succubus inside had accepted Lauren as that, no longer wanting to kill but to protect their mate.

Lauren stirred, slowly opening her eyes and finally smiling at Bo who was still looking at her in awe. She sat up and Bo went with her, still straddling one of Laurens thighs. Lauren chuckled as she stretched her sore muscles. "We shouldn't do this to often, falling asleep on the couch. It's so not good for the muscles to be in an uncomfortable position for so long." She was about to explain exactly how this would affect the muscles in ones back when she noticed her girlfriend still starring at her with a goofy grin on her face. "Bo? Is everything alright?" The brunette finally snapped out of it and pulled Lauren into her body for a crushing hug and a passionate kiss Lauren couldn't help but return.

That's how Kenzi found them when she came down the stairs to make herself some very much needed hangover-coffee. She had deemed it safe to leave her bed because she heard nothing coming from Bos room. "Arrgg my eyes!" she exclaimed and covered her eyes with her hands. Lauren and Bo, after recovering from their shock, immediately looked for something to cover themselves up with. Bo came up with a blanket they had put next to the couch for when Vex was staying with them and wrapped it around her girlfriend and herself, forcing them to stay glued together because it was hardly big enough for two. "It's ok now, Kenz." Bo said. Kenzi peeked between her fingers before removing them and pointing an accusing finger at the pair on the couch. "Ok?! Nothing is ok! I have this image burnt into my head forever, you should be thankful I'm not blind right now!" To everyone's surprise it was Lauren who answered. "That image? You mean the ass you think is so hot?" Bo turned her head, starring at her girlfriend in disbelief. Kenzis jaw seemingly dropped to the floor. "I'm out. So not having this conversation with my half naked bestie and her girlfriend. I'm gonna be in my room, drinking myself into oblivion, trying to forget this ever happened." And with that she went back upstairs, muttering to herself.

Downstairs, Bo finally found her voice again. "You just deadpanned Kenzi. Lauren if it was possible to love you even more, I do now." Lauren laughed and blushed. "I don't know what's gotten into me. It just seemed to fit." She shrugged and took a deep breath, changing to her normal self again. "Breakfast?" Bo nodded, her face turning serious. "And Lauren... after that, we need to talk. Something kinda happened last night."

* * *

_I'm sorry to leave you there but I'll try not to keep you waiting for too long :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter, it's not as funny as the past ones and just a bit sexy because I wanted the plot to evolve further. I hope you enjoy anyway or because of that :) As always, thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows, keep 'em coming! ;) No really, I'm glad for every response I get and I try to respond :)

* * *

Bo sat on the couch with Lauren, eating the breakfast the blonde made after they went up to Bo's room and finally got dressed. Kenzi was sitting at the kitchen counter munching her corn flakes still mumbling to herself about living with a pair of energizer bunnies every once in a while. She finally had come out of her room because she couldn't resist the smell of fresh coffee coming from downstairs. But that didn't mean she wasn't a bit mad at Bo for having her Lauren-love-fest on the couch.

But apologizing to Kenzi was the farthest thing from Bo's mind right now. She felt different after last night, not necessarily in a bad way, just different and it scared her a little. After the dawning she came to understand her powers and thereby could control them a lot better. She had no idea why or how the succubus inside her had overcome her last night. After she and Lauren finally talked and agreed on giving them another shot Bo finally felt sure enough to feed from Lauren, if only in very small amounts and she never had any trouble stopping before she took too much. So what had been different last night? And why did her succubus let Lauren live? Whatever the reason, Bo was more than glad she did, though. She couldn't stand the thought of hurting the blonde doctor.

Lauren herself was feeling a little different, too but she blamed sleeping on the couch in a somewhat uncomfortable position for that. What worried her though was how quiet Bo was. They had been eating their breakfast for more than fifteen minutes and the brunette had yet to say a word. The last time she said something she was telling Lauren they needed to talk about last night. The doctor didn't know what that was about. They had gone to the Dal, brought a drunk Kenzi home and then got carried away on the couch. She smiled at the memory. There was nothing to worry about, she told herself. The fact that they didn't make it to Bo's bed was nothing new although it was the first time Kenzi had actually seen them on the couch. And she was obviously pissed, but that, too, didn't seem like a good enough reason to Lauren for Bo to be so quiet.

When two empty plates sat on the table before them and Kenzi, while suspiciously eyeing both women had made a more or less quiet exit stating she was going to "go see some guy somewhere, ya know?" and not even got an answer from a seemingly completely spaced out Bo they sat in absolute silence for another couple of minutes before it became too much for Lauren. She put a hand on Bo's and asked "Bo, what is it? Why are you so quiet?"

Bo looked at Lauren for the first time since the blonde went to make breakfast. "Lauren.. I fed from you last night."

Lauren squeezed her hand. "I know, you always do. I know you won't hurt me. I thought it was ok with you?"

Bo nodded slowly. "It's not that, well not exactly. I can control myself better after the dawning. But last night I lost control for a few moments. I don't know why, I'm so sorry I.." She didn't get any further because Lauren pressed her lips onto Bo's, effectively silencing her with a passionate kiss. When they parted for air Lauren took Bo's face in her hands.

"Don't apologize honey, everything's ok, I'm still here, nothing happened."Her smile widened. "I actually thought that last night was quite.. mind-blowing."

Bo half-smiled. "I just don't want to hurt you. I don't know why _she_ stopped feeding from you last night."

Lauren knew Bo referred to her succubus nature as if there was another creature inside her. It was something she always thought odd as every Fae she came to know over the years embraced their power as a natural part of themselves. Lauren thought it was because Bo spent the majority of her life fighting this very power. When it came to the brunette, there was Bo, the woman and Bo, the succubus. Although after the dawning those two halves seemed to have come closer together.

"Because you controlled her Bo, you always do."

Bo immediately shook her head. "No, she completely overwhelmed me, there was no way I could have stopped her. I never felt her so strong, only when we were fighting the Lich or at the club that one time. It was like she wanted to see you here with me. I could feel her hunger but she wouldn't take her fill. I'm so glad she didn't it just never happened before. She never stopped before."

Lauren nodded in understanding, her brow furrowing and nose scrunching. "I suppose I could run some tests in the lab, see if anything physically changed but I doubt it. Your kind is so complex and even older succubae that grew up among others, knowing what they were often don't know their powers to a full extent. From the few I examined and what I read it seems to be quite different from one to another." Lauren was in doctor-mode now. "I should go and see if the Ash's library has any volumes dedicated to this kind of thing."

She got up and went to get her things, ready to just run off and chase yet another Fae-mystery when Bo caught her hand, effectively stopping her. The brunette was relieved that Lauren didn't seem to worry about what was happening to her, it made Bo relax, too. It was one of many talents her girlfriend had, keeping the normally emotion-driven succubus calm. Bo smiled "And here we have the Dr. Freeze Kenz was talking about." That made Lauren completely snap out of it and she gave a confused look. "Really?" Bo nodded and pulled Lauren against her body, encircling the blondes waist with her arms. "Yes, because you're always so down to business and emotionless and that." Bo teased.

Lauren raised a perfect eyebrow. "I'm emotionless? I thought you could read me so well, don't you see what I feel right now?"

The blonde pushed herself up against Bo, arms around her neck. And she was right. Bo could see her aura flaring in obvious arousal. She nipped at her doctors neck, listening to Lauren sigh, and then whispering against it "That's Kenzi's opinion. It certainly isn't mine. I know how hot Dr. Freeze can be." Lauren playfully rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and covered Bo's mouth with hers. The kiss got more and more passionate and it was when Bo felt control slip again that she had to pull back, taking a deep breath, her inner succubus snarling because she was being caged before she could overwhelm Bo again. "Maybe we shouldn't until we know more about what happened last night." Lauren nodded and untangled herself from Bo. "Yes, yes of course." The blonde shook her head to clear the mist that had formed there again while she was kissing Bo. Lauren found her stuff in no time at all and promised to call later to tell Bo if she found something looking through the Ash's library. With one last kiss she was out the door and straight into doctor-mode desperate to find answers.

As soon as Lauren was gone Bo felt the panic from before creep back into her heart. What if the was a monster after all? What if she did hurt Lauren and they both just didn't realize it yet? She started pacing the living room. That's how Kenzi found her when she came home. When the little Goth saw the expression on her bestie's face every thought of giving her a piece of her mind for polluting the couch disappeared. "Bo-Bo what's going on? Where's the doc? She didn't leave you, did she? I told her if..."

"No she didn't. Kenzi something happened while we were.. last night." Bo usually never had problems talking about sex but considering Kenzi's reactions to Bo telling her what she did with her lovers, especially Lauren, she decided to leave that out. Kenzi smiled. "Did you get her pregnant?" Kenzi was taken aback by Bo shouting "I don't know what the hell I did to her ok?!" and then starting to sob uncontrollably. She moved to help Bo sit down on the couch. "Shh. I'm sorry I was joking. Want to tell me what happened?" So Bo told her, again, like with Lauren leaving out the part of her succubus exclaiming Lauren was hers. She didn't know why she didn't tell Kenzi, or Lauren for that matter. She just felt it would make things worse. Kenzi listened to her best friend with a worried expression. When Bo was done telling Kenzi the little Goth for the first time found Laurens doctor-mode comforting. It meant she was looking for a solution, for a reason why this was happening. And that's exactly what she told Bo. "Your lady knows what she's doing. She'll find the answer. And maybe she'll find that it's some evolution. After all, your Succubitch stopping on her own accord is not a bad thing at all." Bo smiled at Kenzi and pulled her in for a hug. She would try to hold onto that thought until Lauren called in a couple of hours.

* * *

So that's that. For some reason the chapters seem to be getting longer.. ;) I'll try to update soon and I'd love to hear what you guys think will happen, I may even include some really good ones. :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Next chapter, sorry it took a little longer that it should have but I hope you enjoy it all the more :) Again, it's a little longer that the last one but I don't think you mind :)_

* * *

Bo stirred as her cell phone began to ring. She had fallen asleep on the couch after just lying there for hours thinking and worrying. Thankfully it was an exhausted and therefore dreamless sleep. The brunette murmured and reached for the ringing device on the coffee table next to her. She brought it to her ear without opening her eyes. "Hmm?"

"Hi, Bo. I'm done here." Laurens calm voice registered in Bo's mind immediately she was wide awake and sat up on the couch.

"Did you find anything?"

The brunette could hear Lauren sigh exhaustedly before she answered. "I found something, but not much, and I don't really understand it either it's nothing I've ever heard of before."

Bo nodded, forgetting that Lauren couldn't see her and waited for the doctor to tell her what she found out. "Bo.. maybe you should come over, I'd like to tell you about this in person."

Bo mentally scolded herself. Lauren was right. This was a way too important subject to be discussed on the phone. She leaned back on the couch, a hand in her hair. "You're right. I'll be over in a few minutes." Bo could practically hear Lauren smile as she said "Ok. See you soon."

As she drove to the compound where Laurens apartment was, Bo felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. It became worse the closer she got and by the time she shut off the engine of her old run down Camero her hands were sweaty and she was shaking all over. The brunette was afraid of what Lauren would tell her. Maybe what happened was something that would prevent them from being together. Maybe Lauren found something she didn't like and didn't want to be with her anymore. Maybe she did hurt Lauren, she sounded exhausted on the phone. Bo knew she was overreacting and being ridiculous and that Lauren being tired was probably due to her working all day to find an answer but that didn't stop her. By the time she stood in front of Laurens door she was a nervous wreck. A small part of her brain wondered how she even got there in the first place, given that she was shaking so badly it was hard for her to remain standing. She had to lean into the door frame for a bit to calm her nerves. She didn't know why the prospect of finally finding out what happened last night and what left her feeling on edge and somewhat uncomfortable made her so scared. She wasn't even scared because of what this, whatever it was, would mean for her, but of what Lauren would think of it and if she would still want to be with her. Bo didn't know if she could live without the beautiful blonde doctor in her life. The question that had rang through everything else all day was making a reappearance in her mind. What if she was a monster after all?

Before she had yet another chance to discuss this with herself the door opened, revealing Lauren with a confused look on her face. "Bo. Are you alright?" she asked when she saw the obviously shaken brunette in her door frame.

Bo gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm just..." She shook her head and decided against trying to explain her feelings. "I'm fine." she finally said. Lauren eyed her suspiciously, knowing her girlfriend was not telling the truth but she didn't push. There would be enough time for that when they finished talking about what little Lauren was able to find out. The blonde stepped aside, allowing Bo to walk past her into the apartment and then walked into the kitchen area to retrieve a bottle of red wine and two glasses. She sat down on her couch, pouring the ruby liquid into the glasses and handing Bo one of them, the succubus thanking her with a tight smile. They both took a well needed sip, though for different reasons. Bo because she didn't know what the blonde would tell her and Lauren because she feared Bo's reaction because she had almost nothing to explain what happened and the fact that Bo wouldn't tell her what was bothering her. She knew it was probably because of last night as well but she had the feeling there was something more to it.

Lauren took a calming breath before she looked at Bo with a smile on her face. Bo tried smiling back but what came out was an awkward half-smile that fooled neither of them. The brunettes eyes were glued to the floor as she whispered "Just tell me Lauren."

Lauren reached over and placed her hand on Bo's. "There's nothing wrong with you, honey."

Bo looked up at her with almost desperate eyes. "Are you sure?"

Lauren nodded her calming doctor nod and Bo knew she was certain.

"Why is it then that I can't control myself with you?"

"Well I mostly found information on young succubae who are not yet mature enough to master their known powers to a full extent. Known powers referring to the amount of chi you take from a feed or being able to masterfully control your thrall. I had to rule those reasons out because while you are still very young for a Fae and didn't know what you were for the larger part of your life the injections I've been giving you and the fact that you already passed your dawning should put you on the same level of control over your powers as a succubus around 300 years old. You said for yourself you didn't need the injections anymore so we even stopped that and you didn't have any trouble at all."

Bo just sat there, somehow feeling extremely calm all of a sudden. The way Lauren used her hands to explain something had something very relaxing to it. Lauren noticed her girlfriends muscles loosening and gave Bo another small smile before she continued.

"So that fact eliminated most of the possible reasons I found but then I came across something I've never heard of before. It was only mentioned once and just briefly in one of the older books in the Ash's library. I don't even know if I translated it right but it was about some kind of ritual. At first I thought nothing of it but it was mentioned that.."

She trailed off, got off the couch and went to search for something on her desk. She pulled a very old looking book out from under a stack of paper and came back to the couch, book in one hand, a pile of notes in the other. She was completely in her science bubble as she began to search the book that looked like it's binding was made of some kind of skin for something in particular. The paper was already brown and Lauren handled it with great care until she found what she had been looking for.

"Here!" she said excitedly. She proceeded to search her note-pile for something that she found a lot quicker and scooted over to show the book to Bo. The brunette looked at the page Lauren was pointing at but couldn't read anything, in fact if she hadn't known that something was written on the page she wouldn't have known because to her the symbols drawn on the paper resembled a child's drawings more that words. Bo looked questioningly at her girlfriend and Lauren chuckled. "Sorry.. I should translate this for you."

She held up her notes and Bo could see Laurens small and narrow doctor-handwriting.

"It sais here that the Succubus participating in this ritual is" she let her index finger glide along the unreadable signs "stripped of her powers by the one she allows for them both to become even more powerful."

She looked at Bo who's brow furrowed. Lauren immediately reeled back. "I know it's not much and I don't even know if this is what were looking for but it was the only thing that referred to a succubus losing her control, which I guess is meant by 'powers', after already having gained it."

To Laurens complete surprise the brunette wrapped her arms around her and gave her a crushing hug that left Lauren holding the heavy old book away from them with one hand to not damage it. Bo pulled back, looked from Laurens stunned face to the book and the awkward pose she was in trying to protect it and laughed out loud, which threw Lauren off even more. She put the book on the table and put a hand on either side of her girlfriends face.

"Is everything alright, Bo?"

The brunette smiled broadly at Lauren. "Everything is ok, Lo. More than that. You found out that I'm ok and are being so incredibly cute again. We should go ask Trick about this ritual thing, see if there's more to it."

Bo was as if replaced. Lauren found the mood swings of her emotional girlfriend adoring although they could be very stressful. The doctor in her knew that being emotion-driven came from Bo's succubus nature but she liked to think that part of it was just Bo being Bo. She leaned into the brunette who cradled her in her arms.

"I found next to nothing and you're so excited about it? I don't even know what this ritual really is, if it's even the thing we're looking for."

Bo sighed heavily. "Lauren.." she whispered so low that Lauren wouldn't have known she was speaking hadn't it been completely quiet around them. "I'm just happy that whatever you found didn't make you hate me. Make you think I'm a monster."

Lauren turned in her arms so she was facing Bo. Suddenly everything fell into place. The almost broken look Bo had this morning and again when she opened the door. "That's what was bothering you." Lauren said quietly. She leaned to kiss Bo. "I. could. never. hate. you." she whispered between kisses. "And how often do I have to tell you that you are no monster?" she scolded her softly. Bo just pulled her closer, laying down and bringing Lauren with her to rest in her arms. The brunette dug her nose into blonde tresses, inhaling deeply.

"I wouldn't be..." her voice changed to a deeper tone, coming from everywhere "...me without you."

Laurens head shot up from where she had been resting it on Bo's shoulder, eyes wide. Bo's eyes had a blue undertone to them, something Lauren had never seen before. It looked like her eyes were neither predominantly brown nor blue but a mixture of both. Inside herself, Bo felt her inner succubus touching the surface of her being, not trying to break free like the many times before. She felt the smile of the seductress inside before she heard a voice in her head, loud and clear.

"_I guess we finally agree on something_."

Bo felt the presence vanish to the back of her mind again and Lauren saw Bo's eyes changing back to her usual rich chocolate-brown. Bo found her voice again and answered Laurens unasked question.

"I have no idea what that was. But it felt good in a way. _She_ spoke to me."

Lauren knew Bo was referring to her "inner succubus" as she liked to call it. The doctor had thought it was Bo's way of handling her human and her Fae side but she never thought there would be two different entities inside her girlfriend that could communicate with each other. "_She _never did that before. I always felt her there but never like this." Bo continued.

Lauren just smiled. "Whatever it means, whatever this is, we'll get through it, together. We'll talk to Trick tomorrow, it's late." Bo relaxed on the couch, letting Lauren get more comfortable at her side.

"Why are you so sure Dr. Lewis?" she smiled.

"I don't know. I just know. Deep down." And Lauren did. Beside her overly rational brain trying to overanalyze something was telling her that this was what was supposed to happen and that everything would be alright. And without realizing it, Bo let herself bask in her girlfriends sure feelings and they fell asleep on the couch content as they were but determined to find out more the next day.

* * *

_Please continue to leave comments, I really enjoy reading your thoughts on the story :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_I finally finished the next chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long but right now I have exams to prepare for so I don't have all that much time. Please don't be mad at me :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! And, as always, thanks for all the nice comments! :)_

* * *

"Come on, Bo. We have to talk to Trick." Lauren was standing by the door of her apartment, waiting for Bo to come downstairs. "One sec, I can't find my bra! And for someone who was so content with just cuddling up and falling asleep last night you're being pretty pushy right now." Lauren could hear the smile in her girlfriends voice.

The blonde couldn't help herself. The cuddling and let's-do-that-tomorrow-mood she was in yesterday was something way out of character for her. She usually would work though the whole night if necessary, just so she could get closer to an answer. But yesterday she was engulfed in a feeling that told her everything would be perfectly fine and that it was ok to talk to Trick in the morning instead of grabbing Bo and running straight to him. Which was what she wanted to do right now. They had had enough hold up already when Bo suggested a shower that not surprisingly turned into much more and was only ended by the hot water running out, which they only noticed after about five minutes of standing there kissing under ice-cold water. Not that Lauren had been complaining at all, but her doctor-side demanded answers.

"Ah, there you are!", Bo exclaimed from upstairs. Two minutes later she came jogging down the stairs in her usual leather outfit and planted a quick kiss on Laurens lips. "Let's go get some answers."

On the drive to the Dal the relaxed mood Bo and Lauren had been in all morning slowly disappeared. Their love bubble seemed to have popped, leaving them to reality. Lauren for her part was more anxious to get answers than anything even though she didn't know if they were even on the right path or that Trick knew anything about all of this. But she was positive that if anyone knew what they were searching for it would be Bo's grandfather. The succubus next to her was feeling her doctors positivity but that didn't drown out Bo's fears creeping up on her again. It wasn't until Lauren almost subconsciously laid her hand on Bo's that she relaxed her other hand that had clutched the steering wheel of her old Camero in a vice-like grip, her knuckles already turning white. Lauren's touch calmed her completely, pushing every fear way back to where it came from.

Getting out of the car, Bo took Laurens hand, lacing their fingers together. The blonde gave a reassuring smile and Bo nodded, leading them into the Dal, that was empty except for a few patrons sitting in a booth at the back of the room. It was normal, considering how early it was and the bar would get a lot busier later on.

Trick was in his usual place behind the bar, polishing glasses. He looked up as they entered and a smile spread across his face. A smile, that lost its glow the second his eyes landed on their joined hands, becoming more of a forced one. Bo didn't notice, or she pretended not to, but for Lauren it send daggers flying right into her heart. The second Bo made her feel normal or even special, the Blood King was always one of the first Fae to remind her that she was just a human, in his eyes unworthy of even his granddaughters friendship, much less her love. He of course never said so, expressing when necessary that he was happy for them and that he respected Lauren for her work, being almost friendly to her at times but whenever there was something important to discuss she would be left out of the loop or if Dyson showed up Trick would make it very clear to everyone, especially Lauren that he was 'Team Dyson', as Kenzi liked to call it, all the way.

Bo had tried to talk to him but despite her being his granddaughter he seemed to be more interested in her being with someone Fae than her being happy. Of course Lauren knew better than letting her emotions show, years of serving people who would have discarded her the second she became useless taught her that.

Bo felt her lovers distress and squeezed her hand a little tighter, trying to comfort her.

"What brings you here this early?" Trick finally asked putting down the glass he had been polishing.

Bo didn't answer right away instead she asked. "Could we speak in private?" The barkeeper's smile vanished completely, being replaced by a concerned look.

"Of course." he answered while already making his way to his back room, motioning for the pair to follow him.

"What is it that's on your mind?" Trick said, turning around to face them after they had reached the bottom of the stairs to his office.

This time it was Lauren who answered. "We're trying to find answers to something that happened two nights ago. You know Bo is by now in complete control of her abilities. And that she started feeding from me in amounts that pose no risk to my health." Tricks expression darkened noticeably. "When she fed from me that night she... lost control."

Bo looked at her girlfriend, the silent apology shimmering in her eyes as she nodded. "I really can't explain it.", the brunette said, turning back to Trick. "I've never felt something so strong before. My hunger never overwhelmed me like that."

Trick's brow furrowed. "And yet, Lauren is still here. So how can you lose control so completely and yet not kill your _human_ lover. You must have gotten something wrong there. If you had really lost control Lauren would be dead." He said it without any emotion. Laurens jaw clenched and Bo took a deep breath to keep from exploding and giving her hypocrite grandfather a piece of her mind.

"That's why we're here. My inner succubus, she stopped on her own accord. And she exclaimed that Lauren was hers."

Tricks head snapped up and Lauren looked at her girlfriend, shocked. After all, this little piece of information was news to her, too. Bo just continued explaining. "So Lauren went to look into the Ash's library. Where she found this. Honey?"

The blonde snapped out of her shocked state and pulled the old book from her bag. She opened the book to the page in question and pointed to the lines Bo was referring to. Trick read and his face went ashen.

"No. There is no way this has something to do with what you are experiencing." He shook his head adamantly. Bo pounced. "So you know what this ritual is that the book mentions? Is it a succubus-ritual?"

The Blood King sighed heavily. "It is a Fae-ritual. Practiced very rarely and exclusively by Fae who feed of energy."

"So mostly succubae and incubi.", Lauren intervened.

Trick nodded. "It is a bonding ritual. For a Fae who feeds off energy and their partner. Once it's completed their bond becomes eternal, only to be broken by the death of one of them."

Bo's expression softened. "So a sort of Fae-marriage?"

Trick shook his head. "Much deeper. This bond makes the couple a lot stronger because they prove to be what completes the other. They surrender themselves to their mate and if they survive, they come out as one, bonded."

Lauren eyebrows shot up. "If they survive?"

Trick nodded, a grim look on his face. "The connection can only be established if it is meant to be. If not, both or one of the partners die during the ritual."

Laurens hunger for knowledge finally kicked in. "What exactly is this ritual? What happens?"

Trick seemed to be contemplating whether to tell her or not but seeing the desperate look on his granddaughters face, he sighed again and began to explain. "During the actual ceremony, that can only take place if certain conditions are fulfilled, the mates share their blood, making them not only mentally but physically bound to each other. If this can be completed, they have to face each other's most primal side in order to prove that they are indeed meant to be. But why do you want to know all this?"

Bo smiled. "Well we have to know what we're doing right?"

Trick almost choked and Lauren, too, seemed completely shocked for the second time that day. "You can't try to complete the ritual with Lauren.", the Blood King said with absolute certainty.

"Why not?", Bo challenged.

"Firstly, because I don't think this ritual is the solution to the control problem you're having, and secondly, because Lauren is human."

The succubus had expected something like that but actually hearing it made her snap. "I don't have to listen to this and neither does Lauren! I chose her! Why don't you all worry about your own life instead of telling me who I'm supposed to be with! Come on Lauren, we'll find the answers somewhere else!"And with that Bo stormed out of Tricks office, back up the stairs without looking if Lauren was behind her.

The blonde took a deep breath, calming herself. "You know I'm right." Trick said quietly. "Yes, I know. There has to be another explanation." She turned to go but was stopped by a hand on her arm. "You know I wouldn't want you killed, Lauren. Even if I'm not all that fond of you being in Bo's life. This ritual would kill you, I am one hundred percent sure. I don't want to lose my granddaughter so please try and convince her not to try against all better reasoning." Lauren just stood there for a second, then she left, without another word.

When Lauren left the Dal, feeling oddly empty, she found Bo waiting for her by her car. "What took you so long? Did he insult you further?" Bo was still pissed to no end and about to storm back into the Dal when Lauren without a single word just leaned against her, wrapping her arms around her waist. Bo immediately pulled her deeper into the hug, burying her face in Laurens hair.

"We'll find the right answer." the doctor whispered barely audible.

Bo held her tighter still. "This is the right answer. We're meant to be, I feel it."

* * *

_I really enjoy all the comments so keep on telling me what you think! :) I'll try updating as soon as I can. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_So I had a writing fit today and somehow the next chapter popped out of that ;) I'm sure you don't mind but I was just creative today :) So enjoy! Thanks for all the comments, keep 'em coming and one of the last ones I thought hit the nail on its head so well I just had to include it, you'll see! :) _

* * *

the next day...

Lauren sat at the desk in her apartment, trying desperately to get some work done. She hadn't even tried to go to the lab that day. She had everything she needed for her research right here. She had let the lab know she was working from her apartment earlier today and to call her if there happened to be a case that required her attendance. Thankfully, the phone had remained quiet except for Bo calling around lunch-time to check on her. It had been the only time Lauren smiled that day. She wasn't getting anywhere with her research, her mind drifting off to the ritual Trick had told Bo and her about. It couldn't be the answer and the doctor part of her knew that. Just because it felt so right every time she was around the succubus didn't give them an eternal connection, she told herself. This ritual wasn't for her, for a human. And apart from the political point of view, from a scientific one it was still very much true. From what Trick had told them, they would have to share their blood. And that alone would kill Lauren. Mixing Fae and human blood had the same effects as mixing human blood with different blood types. The cells would start destroying each other, shutting down the blood circulation and leading to death.

Lauren hadn't told Bo. She seemed so convinced, it was heartwarming and heart-shattering at the same time. Heartwarming because Bo believed that they were meant to be. Not that Lauren thought they weren't. They were, but in a human way, with maybe a marriage and kids but not in a mystical Fae way. Heart-shattering was the fact that the blonde knew how disappointed Bo was going to be when she finally had the guts to tell her.

The doctor sighed deeply and decided she was done for the day. It wouldn't do any good sitting around any longer, reading medical reports but not remembering one word when she got to the end. She stood and made her way up the stairs, thinking a hot bath would probably do her good.

Bo was pacing around the clubhouse. She had to find more answers. Lauren and her had to know more about this ritual before they attempted to complete it. She knew she couldn't go back to her grandfather, he would tell her absolutely nothing. He thought that just because Lauren was human there was no way of them being meant for each other. Bo kicked an empty pizza box lying around as hard as she could, trying to let out some of her anger. The force of the kick sent the carton flying all the way to the other side of the room, where it hit the wall with a thud that sounded much louder in the empty room than it should have.

"Wow Bo-Bo, watch it, I come in peace. No need to be throwing things at me."

Bo hadn't noticed Kenzi coming through the door a second before she had kicked the carton.

"I'm sorry Kenz. It's just.. I need to do something, but I don't know what." Bo sighed, finally dropping down on the couch.

"Hey, babe what's up? Is it Hotpants again?" Kenzi sat down next to her best friend, looking at her concerned.

"Sort of. Kenz you remember me telling you about what happened a couple of nights ago? Well.. Lauren found the answer."

"But that's good news isn't it?"

"Normally yes. She found something but didn't know what to make of it so we went to Trick to ask if he knew more. He told us about a ritual that would bind us together but he also said we couldn't do it because Lauren is human."

Anger flashed across Kenzis face. "Here we go again, the human card. How long are they going to keep on telling you that you can't be with her? It's getting boring, really. And as for the Trickster, he may be your grandfather but overall he's just another one of those elitist Fae-holes."

She stood up and crossed her arms, looking back down at her best friend who sat on the couch, looking somewhat defeated.

"But you won't listen to him, will you?" Bo shrugged, suddenly not so sure anymore.

"Hey, if there is such a thing as 'meant-to-be' you and the Doc are it. I never thought I'd say this but with all this shit everyone is giving you two, I'm one-hundred percent team Lauren."

A smile spread across Bos face.

"So what do we do now?"

"We need to know more about the ritual. Trick was being very vague, as always. But I don't know who to ask. Obviously not the Ash or the Morrigan. Trick giving me a piece of his mind was enough to last a long time."

It was Kenzis turn to start pacing, but only for a short while. Then she snapped her fingers. "I got it! Bobalicious, why don't you go surprise your hot, hot lady-love at home while I handle this. I know somebody that can help."

"Kenzi, who are you talking about?" But she was already being pushed out the door by a now very exited Kenzi.

"Trust me, I got this. And you were here alone last night so I think you have to catch up on your science classes."

And with that, Kenzi shut the door, leaving Bo alone outside the clubhouse. The succubus decided she was not going to worry herself with what Kenzi was up to. She was indeed missing Lauren and she wanted to prove a point to both of them so she got into her old Camero and drove off, the light of the setting sun shining off the bright yellow car.

Laurens door was never locked when she was home so Bo just knocked and walked in. She found bottom level of her girlfriends apartment empty. "Lauren?" she called, getting no answer. She was about to make her way up the stairs when Lauren appeared at the top, wet and trying to fasten a white towel around herself.

"Bo? Did something happen? Do you need me?"

Lauren switched to doctor mode. Bo stood rooted to the spot at the foot of the stairs, an immediate wave of arousal washing over her at the sight of her girlfriend in just a towel. Her eyes raking up and down Laurens body, she thought the sight was for her alone. Nobody got to see the doctor this way but her. Lauren was waiting for Bos answer when she noticed her eyes turning brilliant blue and she slowly made her way up the stairs, hips swaying from side to side seductively. Lauren saw Bo becoming more confident with each step she took, the blonde realized it was the succubus alone standing before her now and it sent hot and cold shivers down her spine. She knew she should be afraid of the perfect predator in front of her but she couldn't bring herself to feel anything but pure pleasure as she was pulled into Bos body.

"Of course I need you." Bos low murmur barely reached Laurens ears. The succubus hands were under her towel in seconds, running her hands up and down the blondes body.

"I think you were taking a bath... care to go back?" Bo asked as she placed soft kisses along Laurens neck. The only answer was a small nod and then a moan as she was gathered up into the succubus arms, the towel falling useless to the floor, and carried into the bathroom. She was placed back into the water so gentle it made the doctor wonder in a little part of her mind how much Bo had surrendered her control. Surely the succubus would be rougher. But those thoughts were erased from her mind as Bo was out of her clothes in no time and joining her in the warm water, pressing up to her wet body. Lauren shivered and gasped as her center made contact with Bos thigh. The brunette immediately set up a steady rhythm, not noticing the water splashing out of the tub from the movement. Lauren looked up into Bos face, barely able to keep her eyes open from the waves of pleasure pulsing through her. She saw deep blue staring back at her before, for the first time that evening, Bo pressed her lips to Laurens, kissing her deeply. It wasn't long before Bos movements got erratic and Lauren started quivering under her. It was when they both moaned their release into their lovers mouth that Bo broke the lip lock, pulling back just a bit her eyes opening to their ever brilliant blue and began feeding from Lauren. The sensation sent Lauren even further into orbit, waves of every color the rainbow had to offer blinding her sight.

Lauren woke up to Bo who was cradling her body against her own. The brunette sensed the change in her breathing and tipped the blondes head up by putting two fingers under her chin. "You're awake." She murmured and threaded her fingers into blonde hair.

"What an observation, Albert Einstein." Lauren grinned and Bo pouted. The doctor made it up to her girlfriend by cuddling up even closer to the warm body next to her. They both just basked in each other's closeness for a while before Bo spoke again.

"So doctor, our exceptional bond allows me to completely let loose with you, what do you say?"

Lauren sat up instantly. "You let go on purpose? Honey that was careless of you!"

The brunette pulled her back down and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Don't tell me you didn't like it."

"Bo that... yes of course I liked it" the doctor blushed bright crimson. "But that's beside the point. You could have lost control completely, you could have..." her voice got small "hurt me."

Bo pulled Lauren onto her so she was straddling the succubus hips and cradled her face between her hands.

"Lauren Elizabeth Lewis. I knew I wouldn't hurt you. Why? I already told you. We're meant to be together. The ritual will prove it." she said it with such desperation and conviction that Lauren almost believed her. Almost. Her eyes dropped.

"Lauren?" A single tear ran down the blondes cheek.

"I.. We can't do this ritual."

"What?! Why?!" Anger flashed in Bos eyes. "If this has to do with Trick telling you you're not worth it because you're human, I'll go there right now.." Lauren held up a hand, silencing her lover.

"No. This isn't about Trick. This is about me."

The instant those words were out of Laurens mouth she realized how they must have sounded. Fear began clawing at Bo's heart. This was it. Lauren was going to tell her she didn't want to be with her like that.

"Why?" she managed to squeeze out but it still sounded like an accusation. By now the tears were freely flowing down Laurens face.

"I didn't mean it like that, Bo. You know I love you. And I want to believe you, I do. But this ritual would kill me. I'm sure of it."

Bo shook her head. "No. It kills only if the couple is not meant to be. We are."

"But I'm human! Sharing your blood with me would kill me. It's not compatible! You're stronger, you would heal, but I won't."

Bos face went ashen. "See?", Lauren asked.

Bo closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were glowing blue. "I don't care what obstacles they throw at us. I am meant to be with you. _We_ are meant to be with you." The last sentence had a rippling of power to it that made Lauren shiver.

"_Don't fight what you know is right my love"_ Lauren felt the deep and powerful words resonate deep inside her and if only for this one moment she lost all doubt that what they had wasn't only human-special but Fae-special.

When Kenzi finally heard Bo driving away, she went so grab her phone and searched for the right number. She hit dial and hoped her call would even be answered.

"Yes?" was heard from the other end of the line. "Who is this?"

"It's Kenzi. I need your help. Can you meet me? As soon as possible?"

"Of course." An address was given and Kenzi scribbled it down. "Meet me there in an hour. And don't let this be a waste of my time."

The call disconnected leaving Kenzi staring at her phone. She grabbed her jacket and went to get her Katana, just in case. The little Goth was out the door and off into the night in no time.

* * *

_So who is Kenzi off to see? Well, you'll have to wait for the update to know for sure but I'd love to hear what you think! _  
_Also, by now you, doccubus lurver, would have noticed it was your comment that not only made my day but kinda inspired my to go on so soon, so thanks for that ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_So here we are again, I seem to be on a roll (to hell with the exams, apparently) ;) Next chapter and it seems to be harder to predict for everyone where I will go with the story than I thought it would. Yay for meee ;) Heres the answer to what Kenzi is up to, Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Kenzi stood in a the dark little alley that had been described to her as the meeting point, leaning against the cold brick wall behind her. Her senses had been heightened since she got to this particularly shady part of town, expecting threats to pop out of the shadows at any time. She had been a couple minutes early but by now it was way past the time that they agreed on. Kenzi checked her cell phone for the time and indeed, her 'date' was already 15 minutes late although it had seemed a lot longer to Kenzi just standing there. She felt something creeping up on her, and she had for quite some time. By now she was questioning if she even really wanted to be here, but she told herself that she couldn't let Bo down, the girl needed her. What would her crew from when she was out on the streets think of her if she ran from a dark alley just because she had an uneven feeling? Not much, probably, but then they had no clue what you could fall prey to in this world they lived in.

Kenzi felt the presence that had been creeping up to her coming closer now, and doing so fast. Her urge to run became almost overpowering when she saw dark grey smoke drifting across the littered ground. Kenzi felt the temperature drop drastically. She made a step into the middle of the small alley, considering her chances to escape. But before she had a chance to even look up and down the alley two arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her into a tall body that was even colder than the air around her. Kenzi shivered and looked down at the arms that held her firmly in place, they looked like they belonged to a corpse, grey, the skin clinging tightly to the bone. Kenzi almost screamed then and there, all the reasons why she shouldn't be here and wanted to run home invading her mind. But again, she reminded herself of how Bo needed her and the thought kept her sane.

"So..." she finally heard a bittersweet voice. "What was it that you need from me that makes you so desperate you didn't turn into a babbling mess by now, little human?"

-x-

Bo lay in bed, looking at her girlfriend with awe in her eyes and Lauren was looking back just as fascinated. After the blonde heard Bos voice deep down inside her, for once in her life the doctor part of her accepted her defeat and bowed to Laurens emotions, which kept on telling her what they knew all along: that this was right.

"Bo." The succubus averted her eyes from where they had been lingering on her girlfriends collarbone to meet her eyes instead. "How did you do that?"

Bo shrugged barely noticeable. "I don't know. _She_ guided me. _She _somehow seemed to know what to do. I've never done anything like it. I just felt this connection to you, deep down inside me."

Lauren placed a hand over her heart, looking deeply into Bos eyes. "I did, too. And I still do. In all that I've read about Succubae, there was never mentioned that they could communicate telepathically or anything like that."

Her eyes started to glow as always when she had a mystery to solve. "It could be that this is one of your 'unknown' powers."

Bo raised her eyebrows, clearly not knowing what the doctor was talking about. Lauren smiled. "You really never read a book on succubae to understand yourself better, did you? When I told you about what I had found I mentioned so-called 'known powers' of a succubus. As I said then already, those are your thrall and your succubus-kiss. The kiss of death as well as the kiss of life."

Bo looked even more confused at that and Lauren sighed good-naturedly. "The kiss of death is the one where you take chi, the kiss of life is the opposite. So.. like I said, those are your known powers. In addition to that every succubus possesses her own set of skills. None of them are mentioned in books as to not give away the owners 'secret weapon', per se. But what is written of is that they only come to life in very old and powerful succubae and that they are very hard to control, but if controlled, a deadly weapon. I would normally think that you are way too young to be experiencing such changes in your power spectrum but you proved to everyone that you are very special in more ways than one often enough."

Bo mentally went through the information she just got, trying to process it. "So that means I could have this power because I'm sort of 'pre-mature'? Like with the Dawning?"

Lauren nodded and Bo's brow furrowed, only for a smile to spread across her face.

"But it could also be that I have those powers because of you. We don't know what Trick didn't tell us about this ritual. Maybe we are already a part of it."

Lauren shrugged. "That could very well be but I won't jump to conclusions without more information. I just don't know where to look anymore. I didn't find more in the Ash's books than this one statement. Trick won't tell us more and I will not go to anyone who could use this information against us. I'm still a ward of the light. I can't run around trying to become your soul mate or something like that."

"I think Kenzi's got us there, if she is successful, that is.", Bos tone was thoughtful.

Lauren only raised her eyebrows and Bo shrugged again. "I told her what happened at the Dal and she basically kicked me out, telling me she would handle getting more information."

"Do you have any idea who or what she meant by that?"

"No, not a clue."

"This isn't good. Who knows where she is right now. She could be in serious trouble."

"I know Kenzi. If anyone can get us information on this it's her. She'll be alright."

Lauren sighed, sitting up and pushing one of her hands trough her hair. "I hope you're right. I won't have her in trouble because of something that we don't even know is right."

"Lauren. I know this is right. I can't explain it, but I know. _She_ knows." Lauren placed a hand on Bos that was lying on the bed sheet beside her girlfriend. "I know. I do, too. Deep down. But I can't believe it just yet."

-x-

Kenzi was trying to unobtrusively reach for her Katana to somehow be on even ground with the Fae that had released her and now stood before her, arms crossed and chin held high. She didn't get so far as move her hand a little in direction of the sword before she saw unnatural black eyes glaring at her and heard "You don't want to do that." Kenzis hand fell to her side. In no time the black eyes were back to their usual sparkling green.

"Don't even think about it, half pint. Just tell me who you want delivered."

Kenzi shook her head to clear it. "I still don't know why you had to make such an entrance. What is it Tamsin, scare-your-favorite-human-day? And what do you mean, 'delivered'?"

The valkyrie's stare got even colder, if that was somehow possible. "Favorite? And you summoned me. I don't usually make deals with a human but you asked for my help, and you are desperate to find something or someone."

Kenzi was taken aback. "So you have to be desperate and ask one for help. That alone summons a valkyrie? So you have to obey me now or something?"

Before Kenzi even got the chance to grin Tamsin snorted. "Obey _you_? You wish. And it takes a lot more to summon me but I won't tell you. I'm thankful you seem to have gotten it right just by accident. And that's why I had to make the appearance I did. I'm summoned, you have to prove you are worthy of my services by withstanding some of my powers. And I have to say, listen carefully I'm not going to repeat myself, I'm impressed." Tamsins demeanor still didn't change, if anything, her stare seemed to become a little less frosty. "Tell me what you want from me, I don't have all night."

Kenzi nodded slowly, still processing what the tall blonde had told her. "I need you to tell me all you know about succubae. Or find me someone who knows."

Tamsin crooked her head to the side in a way that was so typical of her. "So you're here because the Succubitch still can't get her shit together? What a surprise."

"No. I'm here because she needs the info. Desperately." Kenzi was past jokes now, she wanted to help her best friend when she knew no one else could.

"Do I even want to know what she's in tits-deep this time?" The valkyrie gave an exasperated sigh. "Well anyway, I might know someone. I'll try to get her to meet you and the succubus. If that's enough. I don't assume you want her head. She would not be all that talkative anymore."

"No a meeting is fine. Just do it as fast as you can."

"Honey, you got yourself one of the best in the business so don't wet your pretty little pants. But now that we have that sorted, let's talk payment."

Kenzi just stared at her.

"What you think I'm doing this for nothing?" Tamsin shook her head to underline her point.

"What do you want?", Kenzi asked.

"Well as you probably can't afford me moneywise, I want a favor. One that I can call in any time I want." An evil smirk played out on her features.

"Nothing else I can offer you?" Kenzi didn't like the Idea of owing Tamsin something, anything really.

"No. Nothing."

"You promise this someone will be helpful?"

The valkyrie nodded, her seriousness returning.

Kenzi sighed deeply. 'Here goes my deal with the devil, or the valkyrie', she thought. "Then we have a deal. How do we seal this thing?"

Tamsin closed her eyes and when she opened them back up they were pitch black. A strong ice-cold wind seemed to suddenly blow through the alley as she extended her hand to Kenzi, who reluctantly took it. The little Goth watched in horror as Tamsin changed before her into the grey corpse-like valkyrie. When the hand that held hers changed, Kenzi felt like she was plunged deep into ice-cold water, the blood in her veins and the air in her lungs freezing. She saw Tamsins lips moving but she couldn't hear a word. The seconds Kenzi was held by Tamsin seemed like hours to her so when the tall blonde released her and changed back to her normal form, she fell to her knees clutching her chest, gulping in air.

"What did you do to me?" Kenzi managed to get out in between heavy pants.

"I tied our bond. Now if one of us doesn't stick to our little deal, it will mean something worse than death. I'll let you know when I find her."

And with that she started leisurely walking down the alley back to the street it led to, leaving Kenzi still on the ground to ask herself what she had gotten into.

-x-

When Bo woke up the next morning, she was spooned behind Lauren, her girlfriends blonde tresses tickling her nose. The brunette smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Laurens shoulder-blade, watching as the body in front of her responded immediately. Lauren turned slowly in her arms, placing a gentle good-morning-kiss on Bos lips. Bo hummed her contentment and stretched in her girlfriends embrace.

"What time is it?" Lauren murmured against her skin. Bo rolled onto her back, reaching for her phone and grabbing it with some difficulty.

"Little after 10." she told her girlfriend.

The fact that Kenzi hadn't called or left a message made her wonder. Her best friend always texted her when she went to bed or got home if Bo wasn't home, just so she knew everything was all right. Especially with what Kenzi had said yesterday about helping her get information it worried Bo to no end.

Lauren sensed her worry and cuddled up closer to Bo, sending her a questioning look.

"Kenzi didn't text last night."

The blonde knew what that meant. "Call her. Maybe she just forgot."

Bo sent her a look that told Lauren she didn't believe that was the reason but raised the phone to her ear. She breathed a sigh of relief when Kenzi answered after the fourth ring, just before the phone would have gone to voicemail.

"Hey Bo-Bo"

"Kenz, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just hung over and really cold. Sorry I didn't text but I kinda just fell asleep on the couch."

"I'm just glad you're ok. And why are you cold, you know where we keep the blankets."

"I know and I sort of have them all piled up on me like I'm the pea for some princess but I'm still really cold."

Bo looked at Lauren with a worried look and Lauren got up to get dressed, it being obvious that Kenzi needed them.

"Kenz just stay put, we'll be right over and then you'll tell us what you've been up to last night."

"Trust me I'm not moving anywhere anytime soon. And it's going to be a long story."

The call disconnected and Bo rushed to get dressed and go downstairs where Lauren was already gathering things for her medical bag.

They were out the door and into Bos Camero in no time, the brunette speeding off to the Crack Shack, and to her best friend.

* * *

_As always, hope you liked the new chapter! :) be sure to leave a comment as I simply love your view of the story and what will happen. I kinda feed on them, they make me continue faster ;) ..no really, they do. :) xo_


	9. Chapter 9

_Next chapter, time to solve the mystery of who Tamsin was going to contact, but not completely. As always, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Kenzi lay on the couch shivering while Lauren examined her and Bo was close by, pacing, as was her normal behavior when she was at the clubhouse the last few days. Laurens brow was furrowing, a look of deep concern on her face as she tried to find out what was causing her lovers best friend to be basically freezing for no obvious reason. She had already given the little Goth something to calm her down as she had been completely freaking out about her condition by the time the pair got to her.

Bo had already tried to ask her best friend where she had been last night and what had happened to her but found that Kenzi could very well tell her about calling someone and going to a dark alley in a very shady part of town to meet them but couldn't tell Bo who she met or what happened to her there. The words seemed to be stuck in her throat, leaving Kenzi to try and get them out but found every time that she couldn't. They stopped trying to get Kenzi to tell them when Lauren noticed the little human getting colder and colder each time she tried.

Lauren stood from where she had knelt beside Kenzis makeshift-bed on the couch when the little Goth finally had fallen asleep and gave an exhausted and frustrated sigh. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She's terribly cold but other than that, her vitals are perfectly normal. She doesn't show any other symptoms, except that she obviously can't tell anyone who she met or what she did with that somebody. But I think it's fairly clear that whoever that was did this to her. If it gets even worse I don't think keeping her under all those blankets will be enough anymore." Lauren looked back at Kenzi on the couch. "I've never heard of a Fae who could cause this, I may have to go back to the compound to check the database."

Bo nodded gravely. She started walking away from the couch into the kitchen to get herself something to drink when it hit her. "Lauren, Kenzi said she phoned whoever she was with last night to set up a meeting. Which means she not only knew this someone but her phone will also tell who exactly that someone is."

Laurens eyes widened and she mentally scolded herself for once again thinking way to complicated when sometimes the answer was so simple. Bo was already on her way to get Kenzis phone and had it in her hand, searching through her recent call list by the time Lauren came to stand next to her. They saw Bo's call from earlier and then both of their gazes landed on the name that stood beneath the succubus'. "Tamsin...", they breathed together. Laurens mind started rattling, coming up with everything she ever read about valkyries as the doctors brain never forgot a single thing she read and wanted to save in her head for later.

"Oh, no." Bo was still gazing at the phone when Lauren dropped back to her knees beside Kenzi and began trying to get through the many layers of blanket the little Goth had wrapped around herself. When she finally succeeded, she pushed Kenzis top from her stomach, finding only perfectly pale skin. Lauren started to search Kenzis skin everywhere she could reach without having to remove all the blankets the small woman was under. Bo watched her intently, wondering what her girlfriend was doing when Lauren finally found what she was looking for low on Kenzis right shoulder-blade. It was a black symbol that looked like three interwoven half-moon shapes.

"What's that?" Bo asked. "She never had a tattoo there before."

"It's the Horn Triskelion. The sign of Odin. That Kenzi has this means she made a deal with a valkyrie." Laurens voice was flat. She sounded defeated.

"A deal?" Bos question was merely a whisper.

"Yes. She somehow managed to summon one, made a deal with her to find someone for her and offered her something in return. The valkyrie accepted. It's why Kenzi is so cold. She's human. She can't have this kind of connection with a creature of death and expect not to suffer from side effects of a valkyries power. Although it was most likely Tamsin, we have to check her to be sure. She should have the sign in the same spot."

"Who else would it be? We don't know any other valkyries."

"Like I said, it was most likely Tamsin. But maybe Tamsin was just helping Kenzi with the ritual to summon another valkyrie. But what troubles me more is not knowing what Kenzi gave her in return for her services."

Bo still had Kenzis phone in her hand and gave Lauren a determined look. "We'll find out.", she said and hit dial to call Tamsin.

-x-

Tamsin had just come out of a mansion deep in dark territory a little outside the city. It had not been easy to set up a meeting with Sulpicia, but she had managed when she stated to the guards that she was a valkyrie on a mission. They understood then that they could either let her in and finish what she had been summoned to do or die trying to keep her from it. Sulpicia would probably have their head anyway for disobeying her orders.

Once Tamsin was inside the huge Victorian-style mansion it hadn't gotten easier. Another servant had shown her the way to what could only be described as a throne room where no one else but Sulpicia herself had been waiting for her. Tamsin had never met the leader of one of the mightiest dark clans in person but she had of course heard of her. When she saw the other woman sitting on her throne at the far side of the expensively decorated room Tamsin, for the first time in her life experienced an immediate urge to bow down. It didn't matter how many times she mentally screamed at herself to get her shit together or how much she hated herself for it, the feeling didn't stop for one second the whole time she was in that damn room. Now that she was back in her beat down truck driving into the city the valkyrie took pride in the fact that she hadn't actually bowed down.

She got lucky with her deal, Tamsin thought. Sulpicia had been intrigued from the moment Tamsin mentioned Bo. She would have never gotten one of the most powerful dark Fae to meet with a mere human like Kenzi hadn't it been for Bo and the disgusting interest everyone everywhere seemed to take in her. The valkyrie had left the room after about half an hour and she had to close her eyes and open them again a couple of times before she could think clearly again. Sulpicia had told her that she would meet 'the unaligned succubus and her human pet' at the old glass factory the next day at midnight. Now that Tamsin was out of the mansion she couldn't help but think how terribly clichéd the midnight line was. While she was inside the thought not so much as crossed her mind, she was too busy listening intently to the woman in front of her.

"Damn that stupid bitch with her hundreds of years old powers!" the valkyrie cursed. It wasn't that Tamsin herself wasn't old and powerful, it was just that the clan leader made her feel as if she was nothing. As if she didn't fight in countless victorious battles and served countless great leaders over the past centuries. Sulpicia had made her feel like she could make Tamsin do anything she wanted with just a simple look or touch. And the worst thing was that the valkyrie knew with every fiber of her being that the only reason she wasn't dead right now was that her offer had been good enough and one did not kill the messenger. She didn't need her valkyrie powers to know that death surrounded the tall woman who had made her feel so small like a dark cloak.

It was her phone that pulled Tamsin from her thoughts. When she looked at the small display she saw Kenzis name flash across it and cursed again, not caring that she was still driving and should have been looking at the street. The little human was the reason she had got into this mess in the first place.

"What do you want half pint, I already told you I'll call when I got something for you."

"No, Tamsin. What do _you _want from my best friend that you make a deal with her." Bo's tone was icy.

'Great' Tamsin thought 'the Succubitch herself. Although, on another note, I now may need to redefine that term.'

"Well, little succubus, it seems that your human thought it necessary to ask me for my services to get you a date with someone who knows what Succubitches such as yourself can do."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, that's right, little Kenzi can't tell you, can she?" Tamsin snickered. "She called me late last night to ask a favor of me. She somehow seems to have gotten the summoning ritual right without knowing it and asked me to go find her someone who could tell you all about succubae. We made a deal, she accepted, end of story."

There was a long silence at the other end, along with a little clattering and murmuring and then a stern voice answered.

"Tamsin what have you done to her? Kenzi's basically freezing"

"Oh, the doc, too. Aren't you quite the happy family?"

"Tamsin. I'm not playing games with you, what have you done to her?" Laurens voice was angrier that the valkyrie had ever heard it. Tamsin decided to head for the Dal instead of going to the police station. She needed a beer.

"I don't even know what you mean. She made a deal with me. All that should have changed about her is that she should have the Horn Triskelion on her right shoulder. Don't worry it'll go away after all of this is over."

"She is freezing, Tamsin, and getting colder by the minute. We'll have to take her to the compound if it gets worse. You're a creature of death, you can't just leave your mark on a human an expect nothing to happen like with a Fae."

Tamsin cursed under her breath. "If that's the case it won't get better no matter what I try to do. The only thing that will help is doing what she sent me to do. Lucky for you, I just did that."

"Should I get her on the phone then?"

"No, I have to tell her in person. Stay where you are I'll be there in a couple minutes." Tamsin disconnected the call and drove straight past the Dal where she was usually heading.

-x-

"Tamsin better hurry." Bo was pacing again.

"She said she'll be here soon." Lauren turned back to Kenzi and woke her with a hard shake of the shoulders.

"Aww doc, I was just dreaming about popsicle-land." the little Goth stated grumpily and started shivering again.

"Tamsin is on her way. She said she fulfilled her part of the deal." Bo stated on the way to the kitchen, just to come right back again.

"Tamsin? How do you..." Kenzi was suddenly wide awake but didn't get any further as the door opened and a very displeased looking valkyrie marched into the clubhouse. She fell down to one knee in front of Kenzi on the couch and stated "The task you have given me, I have fulfilled." She quickly stood back up and shot Bo a look that dared her to say something about Tamsins behavior. "I found you someone who will meet Bo and you at the old glass factory tomorrow at midnight. You better not disappoint her." With that Tamsin marched out of the house before anyone could even react to her words, leaving Kenzi, Bo and Lauren without further explanation, just a time and a place to be.

"Well, that was certainly very Tamsin." Kenzi stated after a couple moments of silence and pushed the blankets from her lower body.

"Are you feeling better already?" Lauren said with raised eyebrows.

Kenzi nodded. "Still a little cold, but way better than the naked-in-the-middle-of-a-blizzard-like-cold it was up until now.

Bo came over and engulfed her best friend in a crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're feeling better. I will so kick Tamsin ass for this, I swear, but first, what the hell did you get yourself into?"

Kenzi sighed heavily, sitting back down on the couch after Bo had released her. "Told you, it was a long story." And with that she began to tell Bo and Lauren everything from the phone call to the deal, leaving out only what she had given Tamsin for her services. Lauren noticed, but decided not to push. Right now, she was content with having Bo hold her while the listened to the little Goth recount last night's adventure of her own. They could think later about the stranger Bo and Kenzi were to meet and what this all meant for them.

* * *

_Keep favoriting, following and reviewing and t__hank you so much once again for all the nice comments._ I love to read them all because, as was so correctly stated, I seem to be a fanfic-fae that feeds off reviews ;) Until next time, I hope it won't be long! :)


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's the next chapter. As always I hope you enjoy and right now things are about to get real so bear with me! And btw, you guys have been great so far and it's just getting better every time I see your responses to my work! :)_

* * *

It was a cold night. No clouds hid the stars in the sky, the almost full moon illuminating the area with its ghostly light, casting long black shadows around the old glass factory on the outskirts of town. Shadows, two dark figures were intent to stay hidden in as they walked towards the deserted factory. They still had five minutes until midnight when they slipped into the old building. Kenzi let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"I don't know what it is about moonlit nights, but they kinda give me the creeps."

Bo looked at her best friend, eyebrows raised. Kenzi made sure she looked as if she could kick anyone's ass tonight. She had Geraldine with her and an assortment of other weapons, including her extremely high-heeled boots, that could probably be used as weapons, too, if necessary. Not that Bo was far behind. She was dressed in her usual leather attire, with thigh daggers and a crossbow on her back. She also had daggers in her boots, just in case. By now they had reached the center of the old factory where Bo passed her choosing and it was very dark, save for a few stripes of moonlight that fell through where the windows would have been.

Kenzi looked back at Bo with a fake-annoyed expression.

"What? Can't a woman have a little fear of the full moon since she knows what creeps around in this world?"

"You certainly should human, not only of the full moon, which won't be shining for a few days. It would be a terrible shame if something were to happen to you, wouldn't it?"

Kenzis head snapped up from where the velvety voice was coming. She had never heard a voice like quite like this one. She wondered how it could be so soft and inviting but so cold at the same time. Bo looked up, too trying to locate the speaker. Their eyes finally landed on a female form, who stood casually leaning against a pillar on the upper level of the glass factory. Bo noticed it was almost the same spot where the Morrigan had stood when Bo went through her choosing. The woman was almost hidden in the shadows, one more step back from where Bo and Kenzi were standing and she would be completely hidden.

"Who are you?" Bo demanded, stepping to stand slightly in front of Kenzi and pulling out one of her thigh daggers to protect her best friend from a possible attack.

A dark chuckle could be heard. "My, my. You are a feisty one, aren't you? I'm the one you seek, Ysabeau." The figure leaning against the pillar disappeared into the dark, leaving Bo's eyes searching right and left.

"So Tamsin sent you?"

Another chuckle, but this time it sounded less amused. Bo couldn't place from where it was coming.

"If that is the blonde valkyries name. Then yes, and no. I'm wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. But it is true that the valkyrie informed me you were looking for me."

By now Kenzi had a very bad feeling about the whole situation, so she did something she rarely did. She stepped closer to Bo hoping she could protect her from whoever this woman was. She even forgot to draw any of the many weapons she carried.

Bo's tone was annoyed when she asked again. "Who are you?" She peered into the darkness on the upper level slightly to the right where she thought the woman's voice came from.

Both, Kenzi and Bo, almost jumped when said woman stepped casually around a pillar almost right next to them. Bo twirled around, pulling Kenzi behind her once again and pointing her dagger at the woman she now could see properly for the first time. She was probably by far the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was tall and had eyes so dark they seemed black. Her hair was of the same color and hung loosely in soft waves down her back. It was a stark contrast to her skin that looked almost like marble from which her dark red lips stood out perfectly. The stranger had curves in all the right places that could be seen even through her black business suit and Bo couldn't make out a single flaw in her appearance. The only thing that was off was that all the beauty seemed sort of unnatural. Not like it was somehow forged, but rather too good to be real, like the woman stepped right out of a dream, her power radiating from her in waves. For a brief moment Bo wondered if that was what the victims of her ten-year killing spree had seen in her when she came on to them.

"Holy shitballs.." Kenzi whispered behind her.

The woman gave a dazzling smile that was obviously fake but didn't fail its purpose nonetheless. Kenzi felt her head start to swim with sudden arousal and she had to look away to keep from drooling. Bo felt the same arousal wash through her but it didn't affect her as much. It had quite the opposite effect. Her inner succubus started rattling her cage, desperate to get out, Bo's eyes flashing vibrant blue.

"Ahh, there she is. Hello Ysabeau. I see now why you need me. You can't control what you are, so you want to know more. You want to have full control."

The tall woman casually walked away from Bo and Kenzi, turning around when she was about ten meters away in the middle of what once had been the arena Bo fought in.

"And how would you be able to help me?", Bo's voice was barely controlled, almost a snarl.

Another deep chuckle echoed of the high walls. "I believe I owe you an answer to your question before. I have been given many names over the years but the one my mother gave me is Sulpicia." As she said that her eyes turned blue. But it wasn't the shining blue of Bo's eyes. It was a lot darker and it seemed like the color was flowing inside her eyes like liquid.

It was Kenzi who whispered. "You're a succubus?"

Sulpicia smirked, her eyes shifting back to their almost black color. "The oldest one still alive."

-x-

Lauren lay in her bed, trying desperately to sleep. She kept looking at the alarm clock on her nightstand, knowing that Bo and Kenzi could be is serious trouble right now. The doctor had made sure Bo fed from her before they left, wanting her girlfriend to have all the power she could have. But even now, exhausted from being fed on, she couldn't sleep. As much as she worried about Bo she worried about Kenzi, too. The petite woman had returned back to her normal self the past day, desperate to keep Bo and Lauren from noticing that she still shivered every once in a while. Of course, the blonde had noticed anyway. After all, it was her job to keep people healthy. And as much as Kenzi tried to act perfectly normal, Lauren knew that the bond Kenzi had with Tamsin would only be gone after the small human had made fulfilled her part of the deal. From what the doctor knew, valkyries were never easily satisfied when it came to what they wanted in exchange for their services.

Lauren turned to the other side, sighing deeply. If she only knew what Kenzi had offered Tamsin. She would try to get it out of her, the blonde decided. Once she and Bo came back from their meeting with this mystery Fae.

Lauren got up from her bed, walking down the stairs to get herself a glass of red wine. _If_, she thought as she poured the ruby liquid into the glass, _If_ Kenzi and Bo came back. She took a sip from the glass, rolling the wine around in her mouth, savoring it's taste. No, she told herself fiercely, _when _they come back. She'd talk to Kenzi about all of this _when_ they came back.

The blonde doctor slowly walked over looked out of the large windows in the back of her living room and out into the night sky. She could see the stars shining brightly and the almost full moon making it unnecessary for her to have on any light as she stood there. _Just come back safe, Bo._ Lauren smiled as, just as she thought those words, a shooting star raced across the sky.

-x-

"It's quite impressive that you learned to control your feeding without any guidance, on your own." Sulpicia still stood in the middle of the space, hands linked together behind her back, looking at Bo. "Of course, there is still much to be learned but the level you're at is a high one, given your circumstances."

Bo gave a half-smile. "I try my best."

"You certainly do. I can feel you fed just a couple hours ago. I see her chi swirling in your body. A beautiful human woman. More so than most of her kind."

Bo nodded, somewhat overwhelmed with what the older succubus could read just out of a stream of chi.

"Her girlfriend.", Kenzi stated and immediately knew she had said the wrong thing when Bo looked at her in shock and Sulpicia started laughing. She was going to keep her mouth shut from now on.

"You have a human as mate? You are young, but I wouldn't have thought you that naïve, Ysabeau. She can't sustain you, fascinating and enticing as her chi may be. She will grow older, while you stay the same. In ten years she will have lost at least half her beauty."

Bo tried not to explode at the standard answer everyone seemed to be giving her when they found out about her and Lauren. Instead she used it to ask about what she was really here for.

"About that. I seem to have perfect control over my feeding but I sometimes have problems with my girlfriend. She seems to awaken _her_ inside of me. Also, a couple of nights ago, I felt this deep connection with her. I can't describe it. It feels like it has always been there. So right. Like.. we're meant to be."

Sulpicia met Bo's eyes, coming closer. "Ah, there lies the real reason for you being here. I knew there was more to it. She awakens the beast inside you fear so desperately. She is the one who tames _her_? You want to bind yourself to her, make her yours and be hers in return, forever."

The other succubus was now standing so close to Bo she could feel the warmth of her body. A long finger traced Bo's cheek and she had to fight the urge to pull away. "Do you even know what you are asking for, child?"

"I know that I love Lauren. And I won't ever stop."

Sulpicia smiled while Bo scolded herself for mentioning Lauren's name.

"Dr. Lauren Lewis, the light Fae's best doctor. I knew I've seen that energy somewhere before. She is a very useful human."

Sulpicia abruptly turned around and walked a few steps before looking back at Bo.

"But this isn't my choice to make. If you are willing to die for each other, come here again tomorrow night. I will be waiting for the two of you. And then we shall see if there is such a thing as eternal love between the unaligned succubus and the human doctor."

And with that, she disappeared. I wasn't like she just vanished, she seemed to become a shadow herself, melting away until only the old power humming in the air was left as proof she hadn't been a dream.

Bo just stood there, eyes fixed on the spot where Sulpicia had stood mere seconds ago while Kenzi finally dared to move again and shivered before saying: "I can only repeat myself. Holy shitballs."

* * *

_I kinda feel funny saying basically the same things every time but that doesn't make them less true. :) so.. thanks for all the fav's, follows and especially the reviews! Keep them coming, you know, hungry review-fae right here ;) Also, and I didn't think I mentioned this yet, feel free to write me a message if you want to further comment on my work or just want me to reply! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Here is the next chapter and I hope as always that you enjoy! :) Also, once again thank you for all the comments, I love them sooo much! :)_

* * *

Lauren was sitting on the couch at the clubhouse, her mind spinning out of control. She had come over early afternoon, giving Bo and Kenzi the time to rest after the events of the previous night. Bo had not been happy about the delay, wanting to tell her girlfriend what she found out as soon as possible but she, too, had to succumb to her body's need to rest. When Lauren finally got to the clubhouse Kenzi had been in her usual place at the kitchen counter, her head buried into a huge bowl of cereal. The blonde was greeted with a 'hey doc' through a spoonful of what Lauren thought to be one-hundred percent sugar and artificial flavors.

She was about to reply when Bo came down the stairs, looking as gorgeous as ever with her hair up in a high ponytail and walked over to take her in her arms, placing a soft kiss on her lips and whispered 'hey honey'. Lauren finally got out her greetings to both women and let Bo lead her to the couch with a hand placed on the small of her back. Bo started to tell Lauren what exactly happened when they got to the old glass factory with Kenzi making remarks here and there, leaving the doctor in the flustered state she was in now. As excited as Bo seemed to be about having met Sulpicia and finally getting answers, Lauren couldn't help but notice how vague the older succubus had been with everything she said. Her rational side didn't want to go back to the factory with Bo the next night. Regardless of what Sulpicia had to offer them knowledge-wise, Lauren didn't trust a succubus of unknown but obviously great power who was most likely dark Fae. She didn't trust most Fae as far as she could throw them, which was not far in almost all cases. 'Well, except for some smaller Underfae', the perfectionist part of her brain interjected but the thought was quickly pushed aside again by Lauren shaking her head.

Bo watched her girlfriend cautiously. She didn't seem too pleased by the idea of going to meet Sulpicia and the brunette didn't understand why. The prospect of finally knowing what it would take for her and Lauren to complete the bonding ritual and be together forever sent shivers down Bo's spine, in a good way, the best way. She wanted that eternity, whatever the cost. She couldn't stand the thought of living but one day without the love of her life, much less forever.

"Lauren?"

It took a moment for the blonde to snap out of her thoughts. When she did, she looked questioningly at her girlfriend.

"Lauren why are you not dancing around the house with me because we finally have the chance to make everything right?"

"Bo we have no idea about how any of this is going to turn out. And this Sulpicia, we have no reason to trust her."

Kenzi sensed the heaviness of the conversation taking place and motioned upstairs for Bo to see before she disappeared up the stairs as quietly as only a thief could.

Bo moved to sit right next to Lauren, putting an arm around her and pulling her tight into her body.

"But we don't have a reason to not trust her either. Lauren, I'm certain about this. You and I are meant for each other." Her voice became very small. "And I thought you were as certain as I was by now."

Lauren suddenly felt very stupid. Maybe she didn't trust Sulpicia or almost any other Fae for that matter. But she trusted Bo. Bo, her girlfriend. Bo, the love of her life she never wanted to lose, never wanted to be without. She trusted the beautiful succubus with her life.

"I am." Lauren buried her head in the crook of Bo's neck. "And I'm sorry. It's just so unbelievable that we should be meant for each other."

Both women just sat in silence for a couple of moments before Lauren moved to straddle Bo on the couch and took her girlfriends face in both of her hands. "But we are. Never has anything felt so perfect, so right." Lauren felt a strange strength run through her body. "We're meant to be." Her voice rippled with power as she said the last words, startling both of them. Bo was the first to smile, pressing her lips to Laurens, not wanting to ruin the moment by overanalyzing what just happened.

Half way up the stairs sat Kenzi, smiling to herself as she heard the conversation between her best friend and the blonde woman who held Bo's heart and that had gotten under Kenzi's skin to, although she would never admit it. Another shiver ran through her body. The small woman cursed under her breath, turning her head to look at the black sign that was still clearly visible on her shoulder and engulfed her in freezing cold every now and then.

-x-

Every muscle in Tamsins body was tense. She was kneeling on a cold marble floor, her hands bound together on her back, staring at the complicated pattern carved into the marble. She was cursing herself over and over in her head, not daring to say anything or even move a muscle. Why did she have to make a deal with the Succubitch's human after all? She could have just told her she didn't make deals with humans. She could have done that. It was a valkyrie's duty to serve once she had a task to fulfill but she could refuse. Normally someone requiring her services never left her a choice. It was either agree to the deal or die a painful death. But Kenzi had asked her, desperate to help her best friend. Tamsin would never admit it but it may have been that selfless desperation that lead her to not turn Kenzi down. That, and the fact that she didn't know what she would be getting herself into. The room she was in was dark, the only light coming through three small windows behind her.

"Have you made your choice, Valkyrie?" Tamsin lifted her head to where the voice was coming from in front of her. She couldn't make out who was talking to her as it was too dark and she didn't recognize the voice.

Tamsin's voice was gravelly when she answered. "What is it, that you offer me?"

"Freedom." Another voice answered, this time behind her. "You will be free to finally end your life-cycle as you have repaid the dept you owe us for prolonging it."

Tamsin choked. She knew she had been stubborn when she asked so long ago that she could live longer in this body. She liked it, and she had had an important task to fulfill when she noticed she didn't have much time left, so she made a deal that would finally come back to bite her.

"Why? Why do you want her?"

"I won't have a succubus bonded to her mate in my way again. You do remember what happened last time, don't you? I won't let that happen again."

"What? But she's human."

"They are meant to be. I know it. And I can't and won't let it happen. Bring me the doctor and you'll be free. I remember you telling me that the succubus' human still owed you a favor? Use her. Do whatever you need to do, but bring me the doctor."

The pain Tamsin felt when she realized what was asked of her was almost unbearable. She didn't particularly like the happy sunshine gang but had grown oddly fond of all of them in her own way. It wasn't what she wanted to betray them, but as always, she loved herself more than anyone else so she reached out her hand for the stranger in front of her to take.

"I agree. I will bring Doctor Lauren Lewis before you, whatever it takes."

The hand that took hers didn't come from before her but from behind her but it didn't matter. Her valkyrie came out, sealing the deal and plunging herself and the Fae behind her into unbearable cold.

-x-

Lauren quietly slipped out of Bo's bed. Her girlfriend was sleeping soundly her naked body wrapped in the bed sheet. The blonde put on a pair of shorts and one of Bo's old band t-shirts. Before she slipped out of the room she paused at the door and looked at her sleeping succubus. How could she ever doubt what she had with this woman?

She smiled as she made her way downstairs where Kenzi was back sitting on the couch, the bowl of cereal replaced by a huge box of pizza as it was getting dark outside. The little Goth grinned at her. "Hey doc. Nice outfit."

Lauren blushed and rolled her eyes good-naturedly, sitting down next to Kenzi on the couch. The small woman held up a piece of greasy pepperoni and double cheese pizza for Lauren to take. Lauren shrugged in a why-not-motion and accepted the piece from her, taking a bite.

"Kenzi, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Then talk but I hope it's nothing too serious because you may not have noticed but you have just been awarded with a piece of my favorite pizza. Which means your officially part of the family now."

Lauren looked down at the slice of pizza in her hands and then back at the woman next to her. "Thank you."

"No probs, you're good peeps, doc. And you're what makes my Bo-Bo happy. So spill, what do you want to talk about?"

"The mark on your shoulder I know is still there and what it was that you offered Tamsin."

Kenzi took a deep breath.

"Nothing does get past you, does it?"

Lauren stayed silent, recognizing Kenzi was trying to stall.

"Well, it's true I still get shivers but that will be over when I fulfill my part of the deal with Tamsin. Once I know what that is."

"You don't know what it is?"

"Well she wouldn't accept anything but a favor. I don't know when she will come to collect it, but she will and I dread that day."

Lauren was baffled. She wanted to be angry, to lash out but she couldn't. She couldn't be angry with the way Kenzi loved Bo so unconditionally she would give up everything for her.

"You really love Bo, don't you?"

Kenzi shrugged as if to tell Lauren it was no big deal. "She's the sister I never had, I would do anything to protect her. And this Sulpicia woman, she's creepy as hell but I think she can help you two be together the way you're meant to be."

"I hope so." Lauren got up. "And thank you again, Kenzi, for everything."

The little Goth grinned. "Now, don't make me cry, doc. And you still have a couple hours left before your meeting with Cruella de Vil. Are you going upstairs for round two?"

Lauren was already at the foot of the stairs but turned around to grin and say "Actually, it will be round four." She winked and was out of sight.

Kenzi just sat there for a moment, looking at the spot Lauren was in not long ago. "Too much information for sure. But who knew the doc had a sense of humor?"

A moan from upstairs confirmed that Bo was not opposed to the plan either, she was a succubus after all. Kenzi shrugged and stuffed another bite of pizza in her mouth.

* * *

_I hope I find time so that I'll be able to update again soon. In the mean time, keep favoriting, following and especially reviewing, you know how much I love to have feedback! Until next time (where there will be a big revelation about the past) ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Here's the next chapter, it's a bit longer because I just couldn't stop myself. :) Thanks for following, favoriting an reviewing, keep it coming! :) Enjoy! _

* * *

Lauren and Bo were standing inside the old glass factory, waiting. It was even colder than last night and again, the moon shone brightly although it didn't do much to illuminate the old factory building on the inside. Bo was cautiously looking from one shadow to the next, trying to spot the older succubus should be here any second now. One hand rested on her tight dagger, the other one firmly gripped Lauren's. Bo didn't bring her crossbow this time. She didn't trust Sulpicia but if she had wanted to harm her she would have done so last night. Still, she made Lauren take one of her daggers with her, too. It was fastened to the belt of Lauren's tight black jeans. That Lauren was wearing dark colors was another thing Bo had requested. They didn't need to draw attention they didn't want while walking through the night. Her girlfriend agreed and Bo was surprised Lauren owned as many black articles of clothing as she did. She had put on a black typically-Lauren dress shirt and a black leather jacket. Kenzi had a laughing fit when she saw Lauren fasten two injection pens on her belt next to the dagger Bo had given her. The blonde had mumbled something about being prepared for every possible situation while Kenzi was making up stories about Freeze, the badass blonde doctor.

Lauren felt a shiver run down her spine and it wasn't from the cold air around her. She sensed something unfamiliar, a change in the way power flowed through the building. She had noticed that for the last few days she felt Bo radiating power, always being the center of it in a room. It was more a subconscious thing than anything else but Lauren found it strange she didn't notice these 'power lines', as she now called them in her head, before. Right now, she felt the power center shift away from Bo for the first time. The new center was somewhere above them and it was burning bright like the sun. Lauren raised her head to look in the direction it came from and saw a particular dark shadow, or something that pretended to be a shadow.

"Show yourself."

Bo was startled by Laurens words that she spoke to an empty space between two pillars on the upper level of the factory. She was even more surprised when Sulpicia casually stepped out of the darkness right were Laurens eyes were fixed. A tight smile showed on her face.

"Impressive, Dr. Lewis. For a human. Or, maybe not so human anymore." Sulpicia melted into darkness again before she reappeared in front of Bo and Lauren.

"Not so human?" Bo questioned, confused.

"Well, your doctor here is obviously able to see the flow of power through an area, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to know where I was. That's not very human now, don't you think?" She gave a dark chuckle. "It would seem, you two are indeed meant to bond even though Dr. Lewis is human and that this bond, although not yet complete, has changed her already." She came closer to Lauren, looking deep into her eyes and earning a deep snarl from Bo, that she ignored. "Now, Dr. Lewis. How did you find me?" her voice was dripping with sweetness and it disgusted Bo so she stepped even closer to her girlfriend.

Lauren didn't seem to be phased by Sulpicia's tone and answered calmly "I don't see energy flow. I feel it. Like a sort of sixth sense. I didn't notice it until a few days ago. Bo is usually the center of the power but when you arrived it shifted to you and that's how I noticed you where there."

Sulpicia backed off. "Interesting." she mused.

Bo looked at Lauren like she had never seen her before. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was unusual. As it never shifted from you I thought it was my special connection to you."

Bo nodded, squeezing Laurens hand, then she turned to the older succubus who still seemed to be deep in thought.

"What is interesting?"

"Well, you are the first succubus who will bond with a human. Although others have tried, and they all died." Lauren tensed up next to Bo. "But the slight changes Dr. Lewis' body is making seem to be prove enough that you will complete the ritual. The first succubus to bond with a human, and only the third bonded succubus overall."

"Tell us about this ritual. All we know is that we have to share our blood and then face each other's darkest side." Lauren demanded.

"Well you will have to share your blood, as you already said. Cut both your hands and press them together. It creates a deep bond with the other that binds your flesh together. If you complete that, there is the part left where you will have to drink a special potion that brings out the beast in you. In Ysabeau's case it will be her succubus. What this means for you, Dr. Lewis, I don't know. As I said, no one has done this with a human and the ones that tried didn't live past the blood bonding. But I don't know why you are asking me. Why don't you ask your Blood King grandfather, Ysabeau?"

Bo's brow furrowed. "He wouldn't tell us any more than what we told you. So he does know more?"

Sulpicia laughed. "Of course. He knows firsthand. How do you think he became Blood King? He wasn't born that powerful."

Bo was getting angry. "So he was bonded? And he didn't care to tell me?!" Her eyes flashed blue.

"You really need to control that temper. And yes, he was bonded to Isabeau, your grandmother. It's how he got his power to write the future. There shouldn't be power like that but that's what the bonding does. It gives you powers that shouldn't exist." Sulpicia seemed to drift off into memory for a moment before she looked directly at Bo and Lauren. "I told you everything I knew about the ritual. I won't be able to help you any more than this. But I will give you one last advice. There are people who will not be happy about what you two are attempting. Watch your backs."

With that she again became a mere shadow and Lauren felt the power center shift back to Bo, meaning Sulpicia was gone.

"She left." Lauren told Bo who was by now shaking with emotions, mostly anger. She looked at Lauren, eyes blue. "We're going to visit Trick, right now. He has some things to answer for." The blonde nodded. She felt angry, too, although she could hide it better. If Trick had told them what he knew right away, they wouldn't have had to go to this extent of trouble to get information. Kenzi would be absolutely fine and not waiting for Tamsin to use her at will.

-x-

The door of the Dal was whipped open, colliding with the wall, creating a loud banging noise that startled everyone in the bar that was still busy at this time of night. Bo and Lauren stood at the entrance, Bo slightly in front of her girlfriend, stance aggressive and eyes still blue. Lauren had a hand on Bos arm, trying to calm her at least as long as they got to Trick. The succubus had driven them to the Dal like a maniac, ignoring every single red light on the way. Lauren silently thanked the heavens that the streets were mostly deserted except for a few cars who honked wildly while screeching to a halt.

Every eye in the Dal was looking at the pair standing in the door, a few who sat near to the door looking uncomfortable being so close to a furious succubus. Trick behind the bar looked more than confused but when Lauren signaled him it was really as serious as it looked he reacted. "The bar is closed! Everyone out!" Bo was already on her way to interrogate him while everyone else seemed either grumpy because the Dal closed early or relieved to have an excuse to leave the building as quickly as possible.

Bo's fist connected with the bar top, leaving a crack in it. "Why don't you ever tell me anything I deserve to know?!"

Her eyes were still shining blue and they were getting brighter by the second. Trick backed away from the bar, his eyes pleading to know what had his granddaughter more upset than she ever was. Lauren just stood back, shaking her head at him. She knew Bo wouldn't hurt him, no matter how upset she was. This was something they had to sort out on their own although this time it affected Lauren, too.

"You were bonded to my grandmother! And you never thought to tell me, not even when I told you about what happened to Lauren and I!" Bo was acting as if she would jump across the bar any second to get to her grandfather.

Realization settled in Tricks eyes and he looked at the floor. "Who told you that?"

"That's all you have to say? You are going to tell us exactly what to do during this blood bonding ceremony. I will do it right now."

Trick looked shocked. "You can't. It will kill Lauren."

It was Lauren who answered him this time. Her voice was clam but had a certain edge to it as she stood next to Bo. "It won't. I'm already changing. I feel energy flow around me. I have a bond with Bo that goes deeper than a committed relationship, deeper than love and I feel it."

He seemingly ignored Laurens argument, as always. "You can't. It has never been done with a human before. No one that tried survived."

"We know." Bo snapped. "But we will survive. And we will do it right now."

"Bo.." Lauren pleaded for her to calm down. "We have all the time in the world."

"Sulpicia said there were going to be people who wouldn't like this. We will be bonded before they even know what we are attempting. We'll do it now."

"Sulpicia? She's still alive?" Trick interjected.

Lauren nodded. "We got her to meet us. She told us more about the ritual and also that you were bonded to Isabeau."

He sighed heavily. "I still am. This kind of connection doesn't vanish with death. When she..." He looked at Bo. "When your grandmother died, I thought it would kill me, too. It feels like living half a life. It still does. Your bonded partner is your second half anc losing her was excruciating. It's why I don't want this for you, Bo. I never want you to go through what I did."

"That's not good enough, Trick." Bo's eyes were back to their usual deep brown. "I want this with Lauren. We fit together perfectly. I won't lose her."

The Blood King nodded. "Very well. It's your decision. If you are willing to die for each other." He held up a finger for Bo and Lauren signaling that he would be right back and disappeared into his office. He came out about a minute later with a little leather package.

"What's that?" Bo asked.

Trick opened the package. "It's what you need for the blood bonding." Inside the package lay two knives, one black and one white. They were beautifully crafted pieces, curved blades with runes all over them except for a space at the very tip of every knife. Trick pushed the package towards them but he didn't look sure or happy about it at all. Bo was the first to grab a knife, she picked the white one, leaving Lauren the black one. The succubus turned the weapon in her hand. "What is this made of?"

"Both blades were made by the dwarf's best blacksmiths. The hilt of yours was made from the leg of an elf. Laurens is black glass that the dwarfs manufacture inside of active volcanoes."

Bo raised her eyebrows. "Really?" He nodded. "Wow. So how do we do this? I know we'll have to slit both our hands and press them together. Something else?"

Trick shook his head. "I will do the rest." He took a deep breath. "Whenever you're ready."

Bo laid the blade of the knife on her hand but Lauren caught her hand before she could cut her skin. She pressed herself to the succubus and kissed her deeply with all her love. When they finally broke apart for air, Lauren whispered. "I love you. We will get through this. Together." Bo nodded "Together." she echoed.

They both laid the knife on their hand and cut open the skin by applying slight pressure. More wasn't needed as the knives were very sharp. They winced from the pain and even more when they had to use their injured hand to cut the other one. Once they were finished Trick started mumbling words in an ancient language, taking their hands and bringing them together with the ritual knives still between them. When he fell silent and Bo and Laurens hands were joined, Lauren was the first to start shivering, feeling fire running through her veins, through her whole body.

Bo felt a tingling sensation but as she saw Lauren wince in pain she pressed her lips to her girlfriends, trying to soothe her. The pain in Laurens veins raised to an excruciatingly high level. Lauren was certain she must be a small pile of ash by now. She couldn't feel Bos lips on hers anymore, she felt only pain. She couldn't hear, couldn't see, the whole world consisted only on white-hot pain. Bo heard the blonde scream into her mouth in agony that Lauren couldn't hear. And then she felt it, too. Starting at her fingertips, pain shot up her arms and through her body. It was getting worse and worse but it was bearable. Her eyes turned blue, the strength of the succubus inside and the thought of how she had to be there for Lauren kept her sane. The knives fell out of their hands, impaling themselves into the wooden floor with the hilt up in the air.

Lauren by now had lost the strength to scream. She thought of Bo, but the blackness around her was luring her into a world without pain. The blonde's body started shaking and jerking in Bo's arms.

Lauren fought. She had to stay for Bo. For their love. The fire burned brighter. Who was Bo? No. Bo, her love. Darkness. Luring. Reaching for her. Lauren fought until the end, until she couldn't resist any more. With one last jerk Laurens body went limp, Lauren accepted the darkness. She didn't feel pain anymore. She felt absolutely nothing. She had lost. 'I'm sorry' she thought as blackness engulfed her.

-x-

Bo was kneeling on the floor, holding Laurens limp body in her arms. Trick was next to her, two fingers on Laurens pulse point. He turned away, shaking his head and Bo started sobbing uncontrollably. She kissed Lauren, trying to push chi into her but it wouldn't work. It went into Laurens body but as soon as Bo stopped it came flooding back out. She broke down over the lifeless body, screaming because it was her fault. She had lost the love of her life and it was her fault only.

Trick went to pull the knives out of the floor when the one space on both knives that had no runes on them lit up and words in the ancient language of the Fae appeared.

_"She who ran endlessly has come home." _read the white one while on the black one appeared _"She who sought endlessly has found."_

* * *

_I know it was intense, I felt it while writing it. Of course Tbc, I feel like I should say that. Let me know what you think as always and I'll try to update soon :) until then :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_So here is the next chapter, I hope I updated soon enough for all of you, I tried yesterday but my internet seemed to have a problem with that. ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

Bo sat at Laurens hospital bed. Or rather, the hospital bed that was occupied by Laurens corpse. Bo had made Hale give her this room in the light Fae compound to stay with Lauren until the funeral in a few days. At first he was hesitant about putting a dead woman in a hospital bed but he too felt the pain that came with Laurens death. Bo was completely hysterical, only somewhat clam when she was in Laurens room, holding her dead girlfriends hand. She let no one even get near the room, almost killing a guard on his shift the night after the one Lauren died because he was just checking the corridor where it was located. After that Hale made sure to tell everyone not to go near the area. The only one that was allowed to come to the door was Kenzi it was only to bring Bo food. After the second day of this Kenzi had officially pronounced Bo insane. The brunette wouldn't talk to anyone but Lauren, who of course couldn't answer. Her eyes were now blue permanently, or they were every time Kenzi saw her. The first day Hale could watch her because they had at least one camera in every room bur as soon as Bo found out she trashed the equipment.

A knock was heard from the door. Bos head snapped up as Kenzi opened the door and revealed the huge pile of flowers and candles behind her that the little Goth had put there for everyone else because she was the only one allowed near Lauren. Her eyes were sad as she held up a plastic bag in her hand.

"Here is your food, Bo-Bo."

Bo just nodded as she eyed Kenzi with her unnatural blue eyes. She pointed the hand that wasn't holding Laurens at the floor before herself, showing Kenzi where to put the food. Kenzi stepped forward cautiously, carefully placing the bag where Bo had pointed.

"Bo you can't stay like this forever." It was a weak plea. She always tried to talk to Bo when she came here but she never got an answer until now.

"She was everything, Kenzi. And now she's gone, and it's my fault."

"No. It's not."

She was startled by Bo jumping from her chair, eyes glowing and voice echoing as she demanded "Then whose fault is it?"

Kenzi held up her arms in defeat. She backed away from Bo who was still staring at her like she would pounce any second. At the door she told her best friend one last thing. "You'll have to feed, too, Bo. And soon."

Bo just went back to Lauren, removing a stray lock from her cold and ash-colored face. Kenzi shivered as she closed the door and it was not because of the sign on her back.

At the end of the corridor stood Dyson and Hale, looking questioningly at Kenzi. She just shook her head. "She won't leave her. It's getting gross because the Doc is really looking dead by now."

"So we still can't go in?" Dyson questioned.

"No. This stays the corridor in third floor nobody can go if they don't want to die." The usual smirk Kenzi wore with her jokes was long gone.

"The funeral is arranged for the day after tomorrow." Hale informed her and Kenzi nodded once more before she went to go home to the empty Clubhouse.

-x-

Tamsin lay on the couch of the Clubhouse, hands under her head and waited. It was a well-kept secret but Tamsin had found out about Laurens death through Dyson. Apparently her current 'employer' had found out, too, because she received a message shortly after, telling her that it didn't matter if the doctor was already dead, she was to bring her anyway. The valkyrie thought that weird and really gross but it was her job and she would finish it. That's why she was here. She couldn't have the Succubitch interfering with her plans for the doctor.

Right on cue Kenzi came through the door. Tamsin sat up, startling the young woman. "What do you want Tamsin? Bo's not here as you have probably noticed."

"I did. Is she still corpse-sitting?" Tamsin wasn't happy about the doctors death, quite the opposite she had gotten used to her weird nerdy behavior but, she told herself, the less emotion she allowed herself the easier this was going to be. Kenzi shot her a death glare.

"She is still with Lauren, yes. But if you know that, why are you here?"

"Well... you still owe me a favor."

Kenzi eyed her suspiciously.

"You see I'm in a situation right now that requires Bo to be away from Lauren for a few hours. I was thinking you could make that happen?"

"I will certainly not help you do whatever you want to do."

"No. I don't want to do it. It's just a job, a deal. Like the one you and I had. So you are going to pay your dept and get the succubus away from the doctor for a couple of hours."

"I won't." Kenzi almost doubled over from the pain that spread through her shoulder as Tamsins eyes turned black. It felt like a hot iron was pushed inside her from where the valkyrie had marked her.

"You will."

The pain was spreading but Kenzi wouldn't give up. She wouldn't do this to Bo, although she didn't know what Tamsin was up to she was sure she was nothing good. She fell to her knees, screaming as the pain got worse and worse if that was even possible.

"You sure are stubborn. But you will succumb."

For minutes Kenzi fought against the all consuming will inside her to end this torture by giving in. But in the end her instincts won, as they would do for anybody.

"I will do it." She sobbed and the pain vanished as if it had never existed. It was completely gone, no leftover ache or anything.

"I told you, you would eventually give in. Call the succubus. I need her distracted. I don't care how you do it. You will do it. You will keep her away from the compound for a few hours."

Kenzi nodded and dug out her phone. "Could you make some noise?"

Tamsin raised her eyebrows.

"If Bo thinks I'm being attacked she will come. Make some noise, throw things over I will do the rest." Kenzis voice held no emotion whatsoever.

Tamsin nodded and as Kenzi hit dial she started banging against the barely-there walls of the Clubhouse and throwing random thing through the room. Hadn't it been such a serious situation, it would have actually be a funny scene.

Bo picked up on the second ring to Kenzi screaming at her for help. Despite her state she was out of the room and out of the compound in no time. Due to it getting late and the guards changing nobody noticed her departure as Bo drove to not lose her best friend, too.

"I hope you got what you wanted." Kenzis voice was still as if dead.

"Not yet, but I will. Thanks to you." She came over to Kenzi and took her hand. The small human felt warmth flood through her body, warmth she hadn't really felt in a long time.

"Your dept is repaid. Our bond is broken." And with that Tamsin walked out the door to get to the light Fae compound, leaving Kenzi devastated.

-x-

Bo found Kenzi sobbing on the floor. The clubhouse looked as if the inside had been hit by a tornado. Everything was thrown everywhere. Things were all over the floor and in the middle sat Kenzi, head buried in her hands. Bo rushed to her side, this whole scenario seemingly awakening her from the trance Laurens death had put her in.

"What happened? Who did this?"

Kenzi opened her mouth to tell Bo that she had been tricked and forced but like once before found she couldn't get anything out. She choked on the words, all that came out was "I don't know."

-x-

At the light Fae compound Tamsin was cautiously walking up the stairs that lead to the floor where she knew Laurens corpse was lying. She didn't see many people on her way in, partly because the guards were still changing and partly because Tamsin took a lot of detours to avoid heavily frequented areas. The few people she did see didn't seem to mind her. Everyone knew she was Dyson's partner and that Hale trusted her and allowed her to be here. Tamsin still had made an appearance at the lab to ask for test results on a case, she didn't want anyone to get suspicious about why she had been at the compound.

She still made it to Laurens room fairly quick, it had only been half an hour since she left the clubhouse. She walked down the deserted corridor, glad the succubus had made this a no-trespassing-zone. Huge piles of flowers and candles were arranged in front of the room. Tamsins brow furrowed as she pulled a small flower from the inside of her blue leather jacket. It didn't look to good any more but the valkyrie still placed it with the others. She may have been ordered to bring Laurens dead body to some sick freaks but she still had emotions. They were buried most of the time but she had them, especially for the dead.

Tamsin took a deep breath and let all emotion flood out of her body. Time to finish what you came for, she told herself and slowly pushed down the door handle to the blonde doctors room. It was a frightening sight. Laurens body was ash-colored. It was completely obvious even from the door that the woman in the bed was dead and had been for days. It was like a scene from a bad horror movie. Tamsin didn't need any more confirmation but Laurens aura was black, dead and lifeless. She remembered Bo telling her the doctor had an amazing aura and for the first time Tamsin knew what she meant. The aura of a living creature was nothing Tamsin was interested in. She could see strong emotions and how close a person was to dying but nothing more, not like a succubus. With the aura of a dead person it was a whole other deal. It told the valkyrie how long a person had been dead, under which circumstances he or she had died and if their soul had passed on either to be born again in a different body or released into Valhalla. Laurens aura was fascinating. Tamsin could see the incredible pain she had succumbed to. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. But the thing that fascinated Tamsin the most was that despite Lauren being dead for days her soul was still inside her body. Without consciously wanting to, the valkyries eyes turned black, reaching out for the soul inside the corpse. She felt Laurens essence there and tried to connect her with her body again but she had been dead to long.

Tamsin gave up, not really knowing why she even tried. After all, it was better for Lauren to be dead than alive and witness what the Fae the valkyrie would bring her to would no doubt do to her. Carefully Tamsin lifted the lifeless body from the sheets, cradling Lauren in her arms. Her skin was ice-cold but so was the valkyries as she carried Lauren down the corridor onto a small outside stairway that could only be accessed from the inside of the building as an emergency exit. Tamsin was grateful it was by now dark outside so she could hide better in the shadows. She stayed near the buildings as long as she could, finally seeing her old truck parked along the road a little way from the compound. Just as she was on her way over she heard a voice.

"Hey, what are you doing there?"

Tamsin stopped, knowing that running now would only cause more trouble than she needed. One could never do their job without being interrupted at least once. She turned her head to see a young light Fae guard walking up to her. He was obviously alone and his hand was on his weapon, but shaking badly. Tamsin smirked to herself, glad her face was hidden in the shadows, luck was on her side.

Once he was close enough for her powers to take full effect the young Fae started shaking and stopped in mid stride, seemingly struggling with himself.

"You want to not notice me. You will forget you ever saw me. You want to continue with your round."

He nodded shakily then staggered past her and back into the darkness. Tamsin let out an exhausted breath. She really had been lucky. Had the other Fae been any older and stronger she would have passed out from the exhaustion. It really sucked to get old. She made her way to her truck, putting Lauren in the passenger seat and fastening the seat belt to keep her from completely falling over. In the dim light she looked even more dead with her unnatural pale skin. The valkyrie shook her head. She would finish the job. She went around to the driver's side, got in and drove off into the night.

-x-

Bo had just come back from the Clubhouse, Kenzi on her heels as she didn't want whatever attacked her best friend to have another go once she left her alone. As they walked down the corridor to where Laurens room was, Bo noticed something wasn't right. The door to Laurens room was slightly ajar. She quickened her pace, Kenzi quickly catching up with her. Pushing open the door, they were greeted with the sight of an empty bed.

"No" Kenzi whispered, starting to shake as realization hit her. This was why Tamsin had wanted Bo away from the compound. So she could take Lauren. Why, she had no idea, but she knew Tamsin had taken the doctor and having helped her do so made Kenzi sick at the stomach.

Bo just stood there silently staring at the empty bed. Then she let out a feral scream and crumpled to the floor.

* * *

_I really don't know what to do right now. Well obviously continue as fast as I can before I get hunted down by an angry mass of Doccubus-fans ;) don't worry :) and keep the reviews, follows and favorites coming! :) Also, as always, you can write me a message to further comment on my work. Until next time! :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_next chapter, I finally passed my exams so I'll have more time to write and continue this adventure with you all. I hope it's as exciting for you all as it is for me! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

It was dark. It was cold. Everything hurt. No muscle would move. Why did everything hurt so much? Voices could be heard from afar, but not understood. Ears ringing. And still so much pain. Why was there always so much pain? But then.. darkness. Endlessness. Calm. Peace.

-x-

Bo was pacing again. She had since Lauren had disappeared, trying to find a way to go looking for her. There simply was no way, they didn't even have the slightest lead where she could be or who had taken her. Kenzi, too, was extremely quiet. More so, than Bo had ever seen her be. She didn't even try to lighten the mood with half-hearted jokes anymore. The succubus was silently surprised to see her best friend so shook up over Laurens disappearance, more so than over her death perhaps. Maybe, Bo reasoned, she was upset because Bo was, it would make more sense.

They had talked to Hale about who could have taken Lauren and why. Well, talked was probably putting it nicely for the first part of the visit Bo and Kenzi had paid the Ash. Bo came barging into the throne room he had by now moved into, screaming and demanding where he had put Lauren. After all, he was the boss here and everything that happened in the compound was most likely his will. The siren had been completely baffled, trying to get out that he didn't know what was going on and that this was certainly not his idea for minutes until Bo had to stop ranting for a few seconds to catch some air. Kenzi had jumped in to tell him what exactly happened and Hale ordered for the security tapes of the area in question in no time. They got the tapes of the stairs that lead up to the corridor and those from the corridor itself, the only tapes missing were of course the ones from Laurens actual room where Bo had wrecked havoc on the cameras.

They found what they were looking for rather quick, Bo having only been away from the compound for about two hours. They saw Bo leaving the room in a hurry, running down the deserted corridor and then nothing happened for quite some time, when suddenly the picture started to flicker between showing an extremely blurry image and a black screen. Kenzi stopped the tape as the blurry picture showed a figure crouching down at the candles in front of Laurens room. Bo and Hale squinted their eyes to see if they could recognize the person, Kenzi didn't need to, she knew it was Tamsin. The fleck of blue that was her trademark leather jacket only proved that point further. Still, Kenzi couldn't find a way to tell Bo. It seemed to be another valkyrie-trick that those who make deals with them couldn't talk about it unless the valkyrie allowed it. And Kenzi knew that Tamsin had every reason not to allow it.

They had given up as the image did not get any clearer, even as the person obviously carried something away in her arms after going in and out of Laurens room. Bo had been furious but she couldn't do more than pace the living room of the club house, waiting for Hale to call. He had Dyson come to the compound to further look at the tapes with him and at those from the outside of the building that took longer to get.

Other than her general unease at what anybody would want with Laurens dead body, but she rather not go there with her mind, Bo had a strange feeling in her gut, as if she forgot something important, but she couldn't place it at all. It was a strange pulling in her stomach, in her chest, in her heart, everywhere. She tried moving in particular directions, who knew what strange Fae-ability this could be, but it didn't work. The feeling never lessened, it actually got even worse over time so Bo decided to ignore it, she had enough problems as it was.

-x-

Tamsin had a déjà-vu feeling. Again, she was kneeling on a cold marble floor, her down and looking at the carved pattern in the marble. She had brought the dead Lauren to the address she had been given with the message that told her to bring Lauren in, dead or alive. At the old industrial building a muscle-packed but clearly pea-brained Fae had been waiting for her, leading her with the doctors body cradled back in her arms to a dark blue truck. He had opened the back door for her, Tamsin sighing but still going into the windowless and therefore lightless compartment. The huge Fae had closed the door, leaving the valkyrie in total darkness with a dead human in her arms. As the truck started moving, she asked herself once again, how she had got herself into this mess. Sitting in the back of a dark truck taking her who-knows-where with a dead human still in her arms, really not her style. When they finally arrived, Tamsin wasn't sure if it was hours of minutes since the begin of the ride, the driver had led her into a building with the dark room and marble floors, sending shivers down the valkyries spine. And now she kneeled there again. The only difference to last time was that she had laid Lauren down next to her on the floor.

"Ah Tamsin. You do work quickly, don't you?" The mystery voice from last time asked out of nowhere.

"I aim to please." the tall blonde sneered.

"Now, don't be like that. we all want the same things, if for different reasons. And I see you brought the succubus' precious doctor."

Tamsin heard footsteps coming up next to her.

The voice sounded far off, almost as if the speaker was dreaming as he, or maybe she, Tamsin couldn't really place it, although she would probably go for he, spoke. "She is a beautiful creature, even in death. She must have been truly stunning when she was alive, yet she was human. That is a very interesting combination, highly unusual as well." There was a pause. "Tell me, Tamsin, what color were her eyes?"

The valkyrie tried not to show how revolted she was by this sick Fae next to her asking her what Laurens eye color had been as if he planned to date her.

"Light brown, almost honey-colored." she answered with as little emotion in her voice as she could.

There was another pause. "That is very intriguing. I can picture her now. Beauty and intelligence in one body. It is so rare. And in a human body, that's what is most fascinating about it."

Tamsin wasn't even sure if he was talking to her anymore, he seemed to be having a conversation with Lauren. The thought made her stomach turn over on itself.

"Well, there will be much more time to study her, as, sadly, she is not going anywhere." He chuckled at his own joke. "I think we do owe you something, don't we, dear Tamsin?"

"You owe me my freedom for what's rest of this life cycle and all that are to come." Tamsin spat and finally looked up to see her 'employer' bow slightly.

"We certainly do." He raised his voice. "Honey? Would you come and release the poor valkyrie from her bond to us?" Another chuckle was heard, like last time from behind Tamsin and the tall blonde had to hold herself together. She hated being talked to like a child, as if she was nothing, not one of the greatest warriors that had ever lived.

Tamsin felt a hand on her bare arm as she had left her jacket in the truck. A huge weight lifted itself from her shoulders and sighed, she hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time.

"That will be all, Tamsin. You may go." The hand was removed and Tamsin was so eager to leave the place and be free that she just stood up and with one last glance at Lauren and the two figures hidden in the shadows she basically jogged out of the building.

The taller dark figure pointed at Lauren. "Bring this one to her room." Out of nowhere appeared the muscular Fae that had brought Tamsin to the building, carefully picked Lauren up and carried her away.

-x-

There was this pain again. Why didn't the darkness just stay? The darkness was pleasant, it was like feeling absolutely nothing but it was also the thing to be avoided, came a note from the brain. Why? No idea, but it was fact, that the brain knew. But everything that was not darkness hurt so much. This time muscles twitched. Getting better, thought the brain. Actually feeling the body was new. New altogether. Different. But different from what? Something to think of later.

The pain was better. More bearable. Claws twitched. The place the body lay was hard, not like last time. But last time was blurry. Too much pain. This time it was better. Eyes dared to open just a bit, afraid to be blinded by light. But there was no light. Still, everything was very clear. But it was too much. Eyes closed again.

There were voices again. The wear clearer than last time, but still not understandable. There was no concentration possible. The head started pounding harder again. Pain. Again. Getting worse. Darkness. And again, no strength to fight it. Dark eternity. Once again.

-x-

There was a knock on the clubhouse' door. It was Dyson. Bos eyes pleaded silently with him to tell her he had good news.

The wolf-shifter nodded. "We found somebody on the tape from outside the building. I went to the corridor, too, to see if I could smell a familiar scent. I checked back with a few people in the lab and they conformed my suspicion."

"Who was it?" Bo's voice was barely a whisper. Who could have done this that Dyson knew well enough to recognize the scent so without doubt?

"I also told Hale and he shares my opinion, given everything we found. It was most likely Tamsin, Bo."

Kenzi who was sitting on the couch stiffened.

"What?" Bo's eyes turned iridescent blue. "I'm going to rip her still beating heart out with my bare hands!" She was as furious as she had been scared before, probably even more so. Before she could push past Dyson he placed a hand firmly on her shoulder. "It's no use. Tamsin obviously won't answer her phone, she is nowhere to be found, nobody has seen her in days and the trail of her scent looses itself in front of the compound. There was Lauren's scent mixed with her's there, too, so I'm sure she had Lauren at that point."

Bo was still breathing hard through the nose but trying to focus, eyes still blue.

"You don't think she still has her?"

Dyson shook his head. "Tamsin is a valkyrie. She is summoned to bring people in for payment, somewhat like a bounty hunter, only much worse. I'm guessing someone made her an offer she couldn't refuse."

"I know what a valkyrie does. Kenzi here experienced firsthand."

Dyson's eyebrows shot up. The little Goth on the couch finally turned her head to face the shifter. "Yeah, kinda long story." She said in a quiet voice.

-x-

Pulled out of the darkness harshly. Out of the offered peace. Panting. Air filling lungs in quick gulps. There was still pain, but not much. Stretching stiff limbs. It felt better. Like new. Everything seemed back to normal. But what was normal? Later. There would be time to think later.

Sitting up. The pain didn't get worse. Good. Stretching again. It felt good. But there was something. Something, that shouldn't be there. A pulling, deep inside. Concentrating on the pulling, why it was there. Think later. The darkness inside the head pushed back further, the mind getting clearer.

Finding strength to open heavy-lidded eyes. Looking around. Taking a hand and looking at it. Seeing small claws at the end long slender fingers. Getting stronger by the second. Eyes changing color, becoming cat-like, fierce. A smile spread across the face.

Finally.

* * *

_As always, I will try to update fast, as I said, I do have more time now. Thanks for all the great support, I'm grateful for every feedback I get! :) And also thank you that no one has appeared at my doorstep yet to punish me for killing our precious doctor! ;) Until next time! :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Next chapter, It seems all I do now that I have the time is writing :) thank you for all your continued support even though I almost killed out favorite doctor! I think you'll like this one it's also a longer one again. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Lauren lay perfectly still as the guard passed through on his shift. He only looked at her fleetingly anyway, after all, she was supposed to be dead. She assumed that during the phases where she slipped in an out of the all-consuming darkness she must have been dead. Or something very similar.

She didn't know where she was although she did know that she had to get out as soon as possible, hearing guards talking to each other on their way past the room she was kept in. They talked about 'the succubus' dead mate' and discussed what their employers would do to her to further get to Bo. Lauren didn't get to know who those 'employers' were as the guards themselves seemed unsure at best. What she did know was that it had been about two days since she woke up. She had soon found out that the corridor that lead to her room had a window and the door opened three times a day, in the morning, around noon and then again a little before sundown. She knew by the way the shadows were cast into her room what time of the day it was.

She would get out of here. There were no cameras in her room, it was one of the first things she checked when her head was clear enough to think. That, and learning to control her newfound abilities. For once in her life, Lauren was fascinated by herself. The blood bonding ceremony seemed to have made some sort of feline shifter out of her and Lauren was thrilled every time she managed to change something about her appearance. First it was just putting claws where her nails would have been bur it quickly evolved to changing to a half-form with a full set of carnivore fangs, claws and, as she found out by really looking at herself, a pattern on her skin. The fact that she could see so well in almost absolute darkness was another proof of how she had changed. But still, Lauren wondered. She couldn't change fully into a cat but she knew that Dyson regularly changed into a wolf. Maybe it was due to the fact that she only grasped a very small part of her abilities until now but she didn't know. It was something she would look into once she got out of this place.

Lauren was pulled from her musings when her stomach growled. She needed to eat and drink, and soon. Of course she didn't get a prison meal, she was supposed to be dead. So she made a plan how to get out, pushing aside that she needed to know more about where she was before she tried. Thirst and hunger making her weaker every passing hour was an unbeatable argument.

-x-

Bo was turning over every stone in the whole city looking for Tamsin. The succubus inside her wanted nothing more than to kill the valkyrie in the slowest and most painful way possible but, she reminded herself constantly, she had to know where Lauren was first and Tamsin was the only one who knew. Bo didn't care that all she was going to find when she got to Lauren was her dead body, she didn't allow herself think about that any more. She just wanted to find the doctor. Nobody was going to take Lauren from her and live to tell the tale. That was not how Bo worked.

Dyson had the whole police station looking out for Tamsin or her truck. He apparently told everyone Tamsin had gone missing. It was not even a lie, technically. Tamsin was a detective after all and a missing detective was never a good thing. But Bo could care less. Sure, it was good to have more eyes looking for the valkyrie but she highly doubted that Tamsin would just walk down the street with a coffee in her hand. The tall blonde was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. There was no way she would think she could get away with kidnapping Lauren without somebody noticing. Her disappearance was proof of that. Bo sighed. This was basically hopeless but she wouldn't give up. She owed it to Lauren.

There it was again. This pulling feeling deep inside her. It felt like Bo was extremely hungry but not quite. She knew she couldn't be this hungry as she had let Kenzi finally convince her and had reluctantly fed off some guy she met at the Dal. She didn't take him home, couldn't bring herself to do that, not where she and Lauren made love so many times. She just had her way with him pushed up against the cold brick wall in the deserted alley behind the Dal. She just walked back inside after, feeling terribly dirty and leaving the guy to collect himself. So she knew it couldn't be her hunger. It was something deeper that she couldn't place. It came in waves, weak and barely recognizable at first but becoming stronger. Bo normally chose to ignore it as she didn't know what it meant but the time in-between the waves got shorter and by now the feeling was getting so strong she had a hard time concentrating on anything else.

Bo decided she would go see Trick about this now. Neither Dyson nor Kenzi had called all morning which meant there was still no news. The brunette didn't see much of a point anymore in just walking the streets of dark Fae territory as much as she wanted to find Tamsin it was not going to do her any good. So Bo walked back to her old yellow Camero, got in and drove off to the Dal.

-x-

Lauren stood behind the door, begging for the next guard that came along to check on her to be alone. She found she could hear footsteps coming closer and she only heard one pair of shoes but she couldn't be sure. Two guards would be far harder to get rid of without making any suspicious sounds. She figured she would have to kill the guard as just knocking him out wouldn't do and it troubled her. Lauren was a doctor after all she should do no harm. But she needed to survive and get out of here, back to Bo. Bo, who most likely thought she was dead as everybody else seemed to think that.

The footsteps were now very close. Laurens muscles twitched. Her hands flexed as her nails became long and sharp. She heard the guard come to a halt in front of the door, fumbling with his key card. Lauren crouched down, her body seemed to know what to do on its own. The door slowly opened. The guard usually just saw her lying on the floor from the door and went again which was the reason she had to lure him into the room by not being there. There was a confused grunt and the guard stepped into the room, looking around. Before he even had the chance to turn his head in her direction, Lauren pounced. She landed on his back, her weight pushing him to the floor. Without thinking about it, Lauren buried her fangs into his neck, her long canine teeth slicing through flesh easily. The guard made a gurgling noise and the doctor part of Lauren knew it was from the blood filling his lung. She tasted blood, its pure flavor pulling the blonde from her trance. She quickly let go of the guard's neck, seeing blood pulsing out of the deep bite wound on his throat. His deep green eyes looked at her horrified, at the blood she felt run down her chin from her teeth, and even more directly at her eyes as if they were the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. He put a hand on his cheek. "I'm so sorry." she mouthed. The guards eyes were getting blank and he was not twitching as much anymore. Finally his head lolled to the side, exposing the terrible wound on his neck even more. Lauren had to turn her head away, closing her eyes. She had never killed before and it felt terrible. Maybe she understood a bit better now why Bo was so convinced she was a monster. She felt like one, too, right now.

Faint footsteps pulled her from her musings. She remembered why she was doing this and that she had to be quick. She was wasting precious seconds already. She got off the dead guard's body and began searching for his key card. She found it along with a pistol and a dagger. She fastened the pistol to the belt she was grateful she was still wearing and pushed the dagger up her sleeve. The footsteps were coming closer but they were not dangerously close yet. Lauren looked back at the guard one more time and closed his eyes with her fingers, then she got up and hurried out of the room into a narrow but long corridor. The window she used as a time measurer was a little to the left. Lauren decided she would go in that direction as the footsteps were coming closer still from the other side. She went down the corridor as fast and at the same time as quietly as she could, finding a glass door that lead to a stairway and getting through with the guard's key card.

She leaned against the wall and listened. She still heard footsteps but they were faint again. She had waited for the evening patrol with her attack, hoping that would at least give her time until tomorrow morning. Hopefully no one would notice the missing guard but there seemed to be quite a lot of them in the building from what Lauren heard. If she was particularly luck his dead body would even fool the next guard. After all, nobody had looked at her with more than a fleeting eye. She was dead to them and therefore not very likely to escape.

The only sound left was the rapid pounding of her heart. Lauren took a deep breath. Then she continued down the stairs, pausing at every floor she passed on her way down, listening.

-x-

Bo was sitting in Tricks office, waiting. Her grandfather had told her to wait for her there so she just sat down, uneasily looking around the room. She had had another wave of this strange feeling come over her on her drive to the Dal. She even had to pull over and stop. It was different this time. It was the pulling feeling again but it was paired with a feeling of intense grief. After about ten minutes the wave passed and Bo was able to focus again. If she had needed any more reason to go and see Trick there was it.

The Blood King slowly came down the stairs to his office. He had been very careful around his granddaughter since Lauren had died. He didn't see much of her anymore. First, she was at Laurens side all the time and would not let anybody near her except Kenzi and now she was out all day searching for the valkyrie. To kill her, no doubt. Trick knew the feeling of having a dearly loved one ripped from his side. He understood her rage.

"Bo what important thing did you want to talk to me about?"

She looked up, her face haunted, eyes permanently blue now. It was something he would have to get used to. "I keep having this strange feelings, Trick. Like a pulling deep inside me."

"Have you fed?"

"You know I did." Her voice was cold. "I know what my hunger feels like, I've lived with it for quite some time you know?"

"Of course." He nodded. "Can you describe this feeling further?"

"It's like a pull that wants me to go somewhere, but it doesn't show me where. Like reminding me that I forgot something. And it's getting worse and worse every time it comes back. I had to stop on the way here because of it. But that time it was different. I felt.. grief along with it."

Tricks nodded, his face blank. His hand was on his own stomach as if he had something in it to protect. "I know what you mean." he said.

"What?" Bo looked at her grandfather intently, who seemed to be lost in memory. He didn't look at her when he answered.

"It's a feeling a bonded one gets when his mate is in danger. But it's not possible. The bonding failed. Lauren died."

Bo just ignored the last part. "That means she is still alive?" She was shaking now, hope flooding through her.

"I don't know how, but it's the only explanation for you to have these feelings."

Bo was sobbing by now, clutching her chest, right over her heart. "I'm coming for you Lauren. I'm going to find you, now more than ever."

-x-

Lauren was desperately looking for a way out. She had been on the ground level for a while now. It had gotten dark outside soon after she got out of her room and down the stairs. She was grateful to find that whoever owned this building thought it safe enough to not install any cameras. As good as that was, it was compensated by the sheer masses of guards patrolling especially the lower levels of the building that Lauren had found out to be a huge sky scraper. The closer to ground level she seemed to get, the more she had to pause because of passing guards. Most of the guards she had seen on the upper levels had been ogres like the one she killed. It was a good thing they were really as stupid as was said about them. There were times Lauren almost got caught and it was only for tricks like throwing a pen she found in her jean pocket to make a distracting noise that she got this far.

On the ground level, though, she noticed that all guards were human. At least as far as she could tell from appearance and overheard conversations. Lauren listened once more. She didn't hear anything so she carefully looked down the corridor around a corner. There was no sign of any guards so she quietly walked down the corridor, stopping and listening every once in a while. She saw a large window to the left. Looking out she saw a parking lot and, a little further away, a large metal gate. She had found the way out. It was then that Lauren heard at least ten pair of feet coming closer quickly. Her heart started pounding like crazy again. Lauren Lewis was not made for mission impossible attempts. She looked up and down the corridor. There was nowhere she could hide, at least not close enough. She looked at the window. It was her only shot. There was no way of opening it so she took a few strides and launched herself against it. She was rewarded with a sharp pain in her shoulder and a still firmly in place window. The steps were dangerously close now. Lauren only had one option left and then they would know for sure where she was. She pulled the gun from her belt and aimed it at the window, firing once, twice, tree times. The glass cracked open and Lauren knew she could now break in down by jumping into it. She could hear shouting around the corner of the corridor she had come from and again jumped against the glass. It broke, Lauren falling through on the other side. She had cuts in her clothes and on her hands and face. It hurt like hell and she was sure she had a contusion on her shoulder. But she didn't have time. She started running towards the gate she saw earlier, not caring that the guards were at the window now, climbing out and running after her. The guards at the gate were coming to greet her, too. '_Great_.' Lauren thought. But again, her body seemed to act on its own. She ducked a little more while running faster and faster, her muscles flexing. One of the obviously human guards shrieked in terror as the woman running towards him turned into some sort of were-cat. The others started to shoot.

Lauren felt a sharp pain in her right thigh. She knew she had been shot but she kept on running until her leg gave out under her. She fell to the ground, only about thirty feet from the gate she so desperately wanted to reach. Trying to get up, she knew it was futile, her leg failed her and the pain getting worse. With a cat-like scream she fell back to the ground, giving in to her fate.

* * *

_I'm sorry to leave you there but it just fit so well ;) I will try and update soon. Keep reviewing, favoriting and following, you guys absolutely rock! :) Until next time! :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Next chapter, as always thanks for all the feedback I really love your take on what happens :) Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren slowly came back out of the darkness that engulfed her. It was not like before when the blackness had been all-consuming, it was a haze that prevented her from remembering how much time had passed or what happened. The last thing she could remember was searing pain in her right thigh and the shouting and rapid footsteps of guards closing in on her. After that there was nothing. Lauren groaned weakly. She tried opening her eyes and managed to do so with great effort. Her sight was blurry and she couldn't make out much more than that she was lying in a dim-lit room. It felt like she was on a bed but it wasn't very comfortable.

Slowly the haze that clouded her mind lifted and Lauren started to wonder how she got here. Surely, the guards would have just locked her back up in her cell without bothering if she was comfortable. The blonde was sure she had been given some pain killers, there was no way her shot leg would keep quiet otherwise. She just hoped they had got the bullet out before leaving her here.

Lauren slowly started stretching her muscles, leaving out her injured leg to not damage it further. She had to admit except from being groggy she felt relatively good. Carefully sitting up, she looked around. She was indeed on a bed, situated in a very sparsely decorated room. The walls were raw brick and there was little to no furniture, just a small dresser and an old worn-down couch. There were two doors, one slightly ajar and Lauren assumed it led to a bathroom. The other one was a heavy-looking metal door and was closed. The room also had one large window to Laurens right, light falling in from the sun Lauren assumed would be rising soon.

The doctor sighed. She better take a look at her leg as long as the medication was still doing its work. After, Lauren knew, it would bring unbearable pain. She pushed the wool blanket someone draped over her aside and noticed she still had all her clothes on. Laurens brow furrowed. For someone to take care of a shot wound they would have had to remove her jeans. She cringed when she saw the thigh of her pants covered in dried blood, finally locating the spot where the bullet ripped through the garment she prepared for the worst but she only felt skin where the wound should be. Confused, Lauren applied slight pressure to the area. Nothing. She hurried to get her bloodied pants off and when she finally did, she saw no wound whatsoever, just smooth skin. It was a little red like it had just healed shut. The blonde took a deep breath. The wound couldn't have been a dream, all the dried blood was proof of that. Somebody must have healed her, that was the only plausible explanation. But who? And how? Before she could ponder any further the heavy metal door at the far side of the room opened and a tall figure stepped inside. Laurens eyes unconsciously turned into their amber cat-like equivalent, desperate to defend herself.

"Awake already? You're stronger than I thought, doc."

-x-

"Bo, what do you want me to tell you? We couldn't find Tamsin or her truck. It's like they vanished without a trace. I know she's your only hope but if you ask me, the moment Tamsin is your only hope you might as well give up."

"So Dyson, you're telling me to just give up? Give up on Lauren, on my _mate_?"

She heard the wolf sigh deeply at the other end of the line. "Sooner or later, you will have to let go. Lauren was dead, we've all seen it. People don't just come back from the dead, Bo."

"But I have this feeling..."

"I know. You told me that a hundred times already. I'm really sorry, Bo, you have to believe me, but I will cancel the search for Tamsin. Fae have the tendency to just disappear sometimes and when they don't want to be found, it's almost impossible to find them." He sighed again. "I'm sorry." he repeated, then the line went dead.

Bo stared at the phone in her hand. She couldn't believe Dyson. She knew Lauren wasn't dead. Even Kenzi was reluctant to believe her. It wasn't just hope. She didn't know how but she knew without a doubt that Lauren was still alive, she just had to find her. But she didn't know where to start. Bo had hoped that the pulling feeling inside her would guide her to Lauren but it didn't. Finding Tamsin was impossible, she didn't want to be found.

Bo put her phone down and looked up from her glass of wine at Trick who was standing behind the bar, looking at her. "I don't know what to do anymore." It hurt her grandfather to no end to see Bo like this. Just last night she had been so enthusiastic and happy but she ran into a wall again when she found out that the feeling wouldn't guide her to Lauren. Had the situation been a different one, Trick would probably have smiled at how much Bo resembled her grandmother Isabeau. She, too, had been a person that thought with her heart and never abandoned the ones she loved dearly. Sometimes it was frustrating how her emotions had gone from one extreme to the other in such a short time. Bo was no different.

"Bo as long as the feeling never stops, she's fine. Believe me. It will be ok."

Bo looked up at her grandfather. She saw the honesty in his eyes. He wasn't just telling her this to make her feel better, he actually believed it. She gave him a weak smile and nodded. She wanted to believe that, too.

-x-

"Easy doc, I won't hurt you. So put those fangs where they came from."

Lauren closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and when she opened them again they were their normal brown color again. "What am I doing here Tamsin?"

"Well, let me see. You got shot while you were trying to escape from your own little personal prison, you would probably be dead or worse if it wasn't for me."

"You rescued me? Why?" Lauren didn't know what the valkyrie would gain from that and she wouldn't have done it if she had nothing to gain.

"I did, no reason. Is that so hard to believe?" Tamsin shifted from one leg to another, obviously uncomfortable. Lauren decided to let it go. She probably wouldn't like the truth anyway and she didn't have the nerves for it right now, so she just shrugged.

"So you were the one who healed me? I didn't know a valkyrie could do that."

Tamsin looked confused. "I didn't do a thing. How could I, I'm basically death on legs. No, while I carried you here I was worried you'd bleed out. Turns out I didn't need to because your skin just started glowing and growing back together." Tamsin had by now perched herself up on the back of the couch, arms crossed in front of her chest.

Lauren looked down at herself. "What am I?" she whispered more to herself then Tamsin who answered anyway. "How would I know? Why don't you ask the high-and-mighty Blood King? Doesn't he claim to know almost every type of Fae?"

Lauren was reminded why she didn't really like being around the tall blonde. She was positively annoying with her who-cares attitude and snarky comments. But she may know something about the people who had kidnapped her.

"Why did I even need saving?"

"Told ya, you got shot."

"No, Tamsin. Why was I there in the first place?"

Tamsin sighed a little annoyed. "You know, Doc, there are people who are not quite happy with what you and your little succubus did." She held up a hand as Lauren opened her mouth to ask another question, silencing her. "No, I don't know who they are. But the one thing I do know is you do not want to mess with them."

Lauren knew that was all she was getting from the tall valkyrie. Her stomach rumbled audibly, making Lauren blush and Tamsin chuckle.

"Well, Doc, I don't have any cat food here but I have left over pizza from when I brought you here last night." She reached behind herself and fished a cardboard box from the couch. By now the sun was shining through the window next to Lauren. The doctor part of her brain contemplated how healthy it was to eat pizza for breakfast but she soon found she was too hungry to care. Getting up, she walked towards Tamsin who snickered and said "Maybe you should put your jeans back on, Dr. Nopants." The smaller blonde blushed and went back to the bed to put her pants back on. They were still blood strained but she didn't have anything else and Tamsin wouldn't offer up anything, munching on a piece of pizza.

"Let's go?" Tamsin looked from the blonde doctor sitting with her on the couch to the door.

"Hm?" Lauren was still chewing on her last bite of surprisingly good tasting cold pizza.

"Take you home to your succubus."

Laurens eyes lit up as if she had forgotten the beautiful brunette until now. She nodded and got up from the couch.

-x-

The ogre was shaking with fear, kneeling on the marble floor. He wasn't normally scared easily but then again, the most precious thing in the building didn't normally escape when it was supposed to be dead, either.

"How could this happen?" His masters voice was calm and cold. He was in his worst mood, that the kneeling ogre knew. Yelling was bad enough but when he got quiet again, there would be blood.

"She overwhelmed a guard checking on her and managed to get past the others unnoticed until she broke through a window on the ground level and ran for the gates. We shot her down and were about to put her back in her cell when the blonde valkyrie came storming from the gate and killed ten of our men, seven of them human. She took the blonde human with her. We couldn't stop her." The ogre crouched down further trying to make a more submissive figure, hoping to avoid severe punishment.

"You will fix this. I want Dr. Lewis right here. You will find her if your life means something to you. And in case you didn't notice, she's not exactly human anymore, she changed into a wear-cat in front of the guards. This is the succubus' doing. I won't let this go any further. Go! And don't dare to come back without her." The ogre nodded shakily and was gone as fast as he could manage to allow himself without being impolite.

"Honey, why are you so upset? It will work out for us this time." A second shadow suddenly stood next to the first.

"I won't risk a bonded succubus destroying my plans once again." His voice was dark with barely controlled anger.

"I know you won't. The blonde, she has become strong."

"She is a shifter. Just another half-animal."

"She is not and you know it. She has become the Fae equivalent of her human self, which is much more than just a cat."

The taller figure nodded gravely. "It's the succubus' blood. This bonding should have never worked."

"It's not complete yet. And it will be a while before they can complete it, even if they are back together for now. We will win this time. It's our turn."

"I hope you're right." The taller figure pulled the smaller on against his body, kissing her deeply, coaxing a moan from her lips."

-x-

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"No, I've done enough already. Just go inside and enjoy your welcome-back-horizontal-tango." Tamsin waved her hand in Laurens direction. The smaller blonde shrugged, getting out of the car.

"Anyway, thank you Tamsin."

"Don't thank me." The valkyries voice had a strange tone to it. "And don't look for me." And with that she pulled away, leaving Lauren baffled in front of the clubhouse until one thought registered in her mind: Bo. She felt the by now familiar pulling in her gut again as she walked up to the door and knocked. It took a while for someone to open. It was Kenzi.

"Yo Bobalicous did you forget your keys again?" She spoke more to the bowl of cereal in her hand, not even looking at Lauren.

"No.. exactly."

Kenzis head shot up, milk running down her chin. "Oh my god. She was right." She started searching the pockets of her way to tight red pants for her phone. She finally found it turned around to go inside and mentioning for Lauren to follow her.

"Hey Bo-Bo. No, I'm not being attacked again. But you still may wanna come over, I think you should see this."

* * *

_As you may have noticed Lauren is a little more than it seems now ;) When I had the ideas for this story I wanted to turn Lauren into a feline shifter but had the same feeling about it as some of you expressed in their reviews: I didn't want a Dyson-clone. So she will be way more than just a kitty-cat. What? Just wait and see ;) And do tell me what you think. Until next time! :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Next chapter, sorry it's been a little longer than usual since I've updated. I was busy with the future plot for this fic and I also wanted the reunion of Bo and Lauren to be as good as I can write it so it took a while and a lot of editing. :) And thank you so much for all your continued support, we reached one hundred followers! :D Enjoy!_

* * *

Kenzi sat on her bar stool, cautiously looking at Lauren who was standing a few feet away from her, staring out the kitchen window. Well, staring out was probably not really the case as the window was as boarded up as ever but Lauren was looking at it like it was the most interesting thing to see. The little Goth had by now completely forgotten the bowl of cereal in front of her, too absurd was the fact that Lauren was standing next to her when a couple of days ago she was dead as can be. The blonde seemed to be deep in thought and did not notice Kenzis bewildered stare, or she pretended not to. The small human couldn't really place it, but something was off with the doctor. No, not off, Kenzi thought, just different. Lauren stood ramrod-straight, hand liked behind her back and brow furrowed. She still had this cold exterior, like she was built to work, to function and nothing more. But there was something in the way she held herself that was different. Before, Lauren always seemed to be bearing a huge weight, making her smaller. Not anymore. The coldness didn't seem just distant anymore, it seemed arrogant, Kenzi found and it worried her. Lauren may have sometimes been a pain and terribly bossy before, but never to the point of arrogance. That was new.

It was only then that Kenzi noticed the blood that was all over her pants. She took a closer look and saw that the material was ripped high on her right thigh. "Seems like you got in quite the fight there, Doc."

Normally, Lauren would have snapped out of her thoughts, startled. Not now. She just slowly turned her head. "Hm?"

"Your pants, they're all bloody."

The blonde looked down at herself. She should have gone to change her clothes before she came here, she reckoned, but it was too late for that now. "Oh, that. It's a very long story."

"I have all day." Kenzi was desperate to find out what was up with new Lauren but before she could do anything more the front door of the clubhouse was ripped open, reveling Bo with a dagger in her raised hand, ready to pounce.

This time Lauren head shot up. Bo's eyes met the ones of her mate and both women felt a surge of the by now familiar pull, this time stronger than ever. Bos dagger fell to the floor, creating a loud clattering noise that didn't startle anyone but Kenzi. Bo and Lauren both crossed the room in a spit second, meeting in the middle, pressing their foreheads together. Bos hands went right into Laurens hair while the doctors arms securely encircled her hips.

"Lauren."

"Bo."

The kiss that followed was not a loving one. It was searing need, lips crushing together, tongues dueling for dominance, teeth biting at each other's lips, causing throaty moans to fall from their mouths. Kenzi was struck by the energy in the room, trying to get away before this turned into something she really didn't want to see. Just as she wanted to silently slip off the bar stool, Bos eyes opened to cerulean blue, more so than Kenzi had ever seen them. The color was mesmerizing, flowing through her best friend's eyes like liquid. As Bos hands were tangled deeply in golden locks, it allowed her to pull away from Lauren just a few inches, a thick stream of blue light passing from the blondes mouth to hers. Kenzi was pinned to the place, not knowing if she should stop Bo before she did something she would regret, but the doctor didn't show any signs of weakness.

Lauren was in heaven. She had Bo in her arms who was feeding deeply from her. She felt the familiar pull that came with it but it was much stronger that any time before. It also was pure pleasure. It made her feel like her body was on fire, but from the inside. Bo had fed from her before but never in the amounts she was taking now. A small part of Laurens brain wondered if Human-Lauren, as she called her former self by now, would still be alive. But those thoughts were quickly pushed away by the sheer amount of pleasure Bo was giving her. Bliss so strong that it stirred something deep inside her. Lauren didn't know it had been there before, but whatever it was it was certainly awake now. Soon she was beginning to have trouble holding on to it, like it was trying to break free, to take control. The more Bo fed, now pushing her body up to Laurens own, the stronger it seemed to become. Finally, she lost the battle, couldn't hold on any more. With an animalistic snarl, Bo found herself on her back, lying on the floor with Lauren on top of her. The blonde felt power ripple through her and when she opened her eyes, they had a strange amber color, the dilated pupils making them look like the eyes of a cat. Her muscles started shaking, shoulders broadening, tearing her dress shirt at the seams. Bo was startled, having stopped feeding when she hit the floor. Her eyes were back to their usual dark chocolate-brown again and they were staring at the woman she loved with disbelief but awe at the same time.

"Bo I.. don't know what.." was all Lauren managed to get out before Bo found herself face to face with a full-grown Tiger that was staring at her intently.

Kenzi let out a high-pitched scream but it was more from surprise than from horror. After all, she had been around the Fae long enough to know that things like this happened. The shocking part was that the huge cat in their living room was obviously Lauren, who was _human_ when Kenzi had last checked. The cat shook one of its paws to get rid of what was left of the black dress shirt Lauren had worn. The rest of her clothes lay all around her in tatters.

"Lauren?" Kenzi slowly approached the cat that was still standing over Bo and it worried the little Goth. Who knew how much of Lauren was in the animal in front of her. She knew how Dyson sometimes got when he became a wolf. Maybe she wouldn't even recognize Bo.

The tiger turned its head in Kenzis direction, looking like it was deciding if Kenzi was a threat or not. She took another cautious step but quickly stopped when the cats eyes narrowed. A deep growl ripped through its throat. Kenzi quickly held up her hands to signal she wouldn't do anything but Lauren still bared her impressive white fangs at her.

It was Bo who surprised her best friend even further by placing a hand into the fur behind one of the cats ears, scratching her. "Lauren, baby?" Amber eyes were staring back at her immediately. The resemblance was undeniable. The tiger had Laurens strong jaw and long lean body, it's fur had the same color as Laurens hair, except for the obligatory stripes that were in perfect order, not one had the wrong shape, just like Lauren would want it. But the thing that struck Bo the most were the eyes. Although they were those of a cat, they held a familiar warmth and their gaze was way too intense and intelligent for an animal.

"What happened to you?" Bo asked, still looking deeply into the tiger's eyes. Instead of an answer, Lauren slowly closed said eyes and started purring because of Bos hand behind her ear. Bo laughed, it was the first heart-felt laugh for her in a long time. "You like that?" Bo brought her other hand up to Laurens other ear, scratching her there, too. The huge cat purred happily, leaning forward in Bos arms. Being too heavy for Bo, both fell over, the brunette still laughing like a little kid.

Kenzi couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Bo? You are aware that you are currently cuddling a tiger? Not a little cute kitty cat, but a tiger? I don't care if it's Tiger-Lauren, it's still a Tiger." But she was being ignored completely. Kenzi sighed deeply. "And here we go again, we're back to lovey-dovey-let's-ignore-Kenzi-mood." And with that she went to go walk up the stairs.

-x-

"Do you want to pursue Tamsin further? She left the country this morning." the smaller shadow asked the taller one next to her. "No. She repaid her dept to us, she is free to do whatever she wishes."

"But she interfered with our plans."

"Lucky for her, she won't interfere anymore. You said she left the country. Our concern lies here, with Dr. Lewis and Ysabeau."

"What exactly are we going to do with them once we have them? Our plans only revolve around capturing them and we already used our valkyrie-card."

"Ysabeau will take her place at our side. Dr. Lewis.. we'll see if she is still of interest to Ysabeau when the darkness inside her is awakened."

"Why don't we just let her be?" The woman's voice was pleading.

"We can't!" Shouted the man, his voice echoing in the almost empty semi-dark room. When he continued it was more quiet but with barely controlled emotion. "She has to see her destiny, accept it. She will be the one to rule all Fae. And we will rule with her. She is the most powerful of her kind that has ever lived."

"I know.. her blood and her heritage are unique, even more so than yours and mine." The woman sounded defeated, like she didn't want to acknowledge what she knew so well.

"Exactly. She can't be allowed to live her free life any longer. She has to face the reality of who and what she is."

-x-

Bo lay in her four-poster bed, smiling at its ceiling. She had her arms securely around Laurens waist, the blondes head tucked under her chin. Her mate was sleeping soundly which wasn't a huge surprise given the activities of the past hours. Bo's smile turned into a huge grin. Once she managed to get the huge cat that was her girlfriend off of her downstairs, she went into their bedroom, the tiger following not far behind. Lauren obviously didn't know how to change back so Bo just sat with her on her bedroom floor, Laurens body curling around hers. The succubus found there was nothing more comfortable than having Laurens silky fur to cuddle into, laying her head down on the tigers chest, listening to Laurens strong heartbeat. All the while amber eyes watched her every move carefully, lovingly. It wasn't long until Bo fell asleep to the steady rhythm of Laurens heart and the soft rise and fall of her chest. When she woke back up, she felt different. She found that she was no longer lying on soft fur but on the soft skin of her girlfriend in her human form. Lauren was fast asleep, arms curled under her head, she had obviously changed back while she was sleeping.

Bo wasn't contempt with just looking at her girlfriend, being very aware of the fact that she had destroyed all her clothes previously by changing, leaving her naked. The succubus couldn't help herself, as she stared at Lauren she felt a pull deep inside and a tingling between her legs. She started tracing her fingers over the blondes body, finding every feature familiar yet somehow new. It wasn't long until Lauren woke from the wandering hands on her body, smiling when she remembered where she was and even more when she realized that she was herself again. Bo had broken the silence by asking "Wanna move to the bed?" but after that there was no talking for a long while, only incoherent snippets and moans.

Bo got pulled out of the memory by Lauren stirring next to her. When she looked down she saw Laurens loving brown eyes looking back at her. "Hey baby." The blonde murmured and smiled.

"Hey yourself." Bo grinned back.

Lauren stretched her limbs languidly. It reminded Bo of a cat, but then again, Lauren seemed to be a cat now.

"I feel better than I have in days." Lauren told her mate.

"And I have never felt this satisfied in my life." Bo's grin became even wider, but it was true. No matter how much she fed, she always felt a need deep down to consume even more, it was very weak but it was still there. Right now she felt completely satisfied for the first time. "Do you want to tell me what happened to you?" Bos face became serious again.

Lauren nodded and started recounting the events of her last few days. When she finished, Bo looked like she was deep in thought. She couldn't believe Tamsin helped the doctor get out of wherever she had been held captive but she would deal with the valkyrie later. She still had a lot to answer for. Bo was more concerned about what whoever captured Lauren had wanted with her. Did they know she hadn't been dead when she was brought to them? Lauren said, her hypothesis was that she had been in a near-death state in order for her body to change as she obviously wasn't human any longer. She told her that she first thought she had become a shape shifter, but after what happened to her leg she wasn't sure anymore.

"Maybe we should go see Trick?" Bo suggested. "He knows almost every kind of Fae."

Lauren nodded. "I wanted to go see him anyway. He may know or have and idea who was behind the kidnapping, too.

"Well then, lest get dressed and go to the Dal." Bo gave Lauren a peck on the lips but the blonde pulled her back in, kissing her deeply. Bo pulled back when she felt Lauren bite her lip harder than she ever had, drawing blood. The wound didn't matter, it healed shut almost instantly but Laurens was panting, eyes bright amber and her canine teeth long and sharp. Bo had noticed that during their lovemaking Laurens nails and teeth had seemed a lot sharper than usual, digging into her flesh. At the time it didn't bother Bo because she was feeding and healing as quickly as Lauren marked her but now she had a solution as to why there was so much to heal.

Bo put her hand on either side of Laurens face, looking deep into her mates eyes. "You need to learn control, honey. Let's go to the Dal, Trick will have a solution for that, too."

Lauren smiled at her and with the predatory features she currently had, Bo once again found there was nothing more beautiful than her girlfriend, even more so with amber eyes and sharp teeth than ever.

* * *

_So as always, let me know what you think, I'm dying to hear your opinion as always (hungry Review-Fae ;D) Until next time! _


	18. Chapter 18

_Next chapter, it's a longer one again as I couldn't seem to stop myself but I don't think you'll mind :) As always thank you to my readers for all their wonderful support! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

"That is quite the story, Lauren." Trick stood in his trademark spot behind the bar, elbows on the top and hands together under his chin. The towel he constantly used to wipe the bar top was all but forgotten next to him. His brow furrowed while he once again thought about everything the doctor told him. She and his granddaughter had come to him in the late afternoon. Laurens presence alone forced Trick to close the bar for the rest of the day as the Dal was mostly frequented by the Light and some had heard of the doctor's death. After he finally managed to shut out the last few patrons asking questions he had Bo and Lauren take a seat at the bar and asked the blonde to tell him what happened.

The new turn in events was troubling to say the least. Trick didn't know who could have been interested in kidnapping Lauren, but he promised to see what he could find, stating that he had a lot of people who owned him.

"Do you have any idea what type of Fae Lauren is now?" It was Bo who pulled Trick from his thoughts with her questions.

"Just a moment." He went onto is office, coming back a minute later with a book in his hands that was so huge Bo wondered how the little man even managed to carry it. He walked around the bar, heading for one of the nearby tables. The book landed on the surface with a loud bang, indicating once again how heavy it must be.

"What's that?" Bo asked her grandfather confused but was interrupted by Lauren who excitedly made her way over. "You have an encyclopedia of every type of Fae generally known? I thought all attempts at making one failed! How come you possess one?" Her voice was filled with awe as she spoke and carefully let her fingers glide over the heavy leather binding of the book.

Trick smiled at her. "Well I've been alive for quite some time now and I had a lot of friends and helpers bring information from various trips. I've also seen and read a lot. All of this I put into this book, hoping to preserve it for later generations." He sighed. "Of course it's not complete, the great Fae war got in the way of that. I've never opened it since then as all the Fae I've encountered over the past years were not so rear that they wouldn't be in any other book for specific types of Fae." Trick shrugged and turned back to the enormous book, opening it to its first page.

"Lauren, I'd like you to put your hand right in the middle of the page. I had a friend place a mechanism in the book so it recognizes the type of Fae touching it and shows you the chapter you need to go. That is, if it's in the book."

Bo snickered in from behind them. "I see how that would be a challenge otherwise." She gestured to the Book that was about five times as thick as the thickest book she had seen in Tricks office, meaning it probably had over 10000 pages.

Lauren smiled at her mate, then took Bos hand. "Together?" she asked quietly. The succubus squeezed her hand reassuringly and nodded. "Always." she underlined. With one last look at Trick and then at Bo, Lauren placed her hand on the perfectly white page in front of her. The rustling of paper could be heard and the book started vibrating, the table creaking dangerously under its weight. The blonde pulled her hand back the moment the book began flicking through its pages on its own. "It found what we are looking for." Trick stated as the rustling got a little quieter and the book didn't flick through the pages as fast anymore. When it finally came to a halt, Lauren could see that this particular page looked very old. It was yellowish and a little stained. She took a deep breath and stepped in front of the book, looking down at it. The first thing that met her eye were three drawings. One was a man, clad only in the Fur of a cat that hung around his hips. His muscled chest was bare and he had a spear in one of his hands. He was crouched down, like he was hunting.

The second picture showed the same man in the same position, only he didn't have a spear anymore. He had the green eyes of a cat and his hands and feet had claws where his nails should have been. His face looked like he was shouting, but Lauren could see his bared fangs. He was still clad in the fur but his bare chest was now strangely golden, like it was covered in fur. He obviously showed the half-form Lauren assumed while she was trying to escape from her prison.

The third drawing was one of a large lion. He was roaring, his head with its impressive mane thrown back. One could still see the features of his human form. Especially the eyes with their striking green, that, if anything became more prominent as he changed into the lion.

Next to the pictures that were shown on the left side of the page was a small text. It was written in the ancient language of the Fae but Lauren managed to translate it in her head.

_- A long time ago, when the humans had just discovered the Land we now know as China, they found themselves among rich plains and decided to settle there. It wasn't long until they discovered that they were not alone. Fae had of course lived on the land a long time before humans came to the face of the earth. The Fae, who at will changed shape from the cat their character most resembled into a human-like form, welcomed them into their land and were soon seen as Gods for their abilities, not only to change shape but to heal the wounded. The creatures were also extremely wise, giving the human leaders advice for many centuries. It only happened when the humans became the arrogant race they are now, not caring for true wisdom but thinking they were superior, that the peace-loving creatures left them. Only legends of them remained in the human culture and to this day, they believe that the creature they call a Bai-Ze, is a ward against evil and as such a common talisman.-_

When Lauren finished reading, she had to let the new information settle, absently tracing the drawing of the were-cat form with her fingers. So this was her. The new Lauren. She was a Bai-Ze, capable of healing and partly a cat, in her case a tiger. For a brief moment she wondered why she resembled a tiger more than any other cat but couldn't find an answer that satisfied her. She would have to ask Bo. She thought about why the blood bonding ceremony had made her this and nothing else. Yes, she considered herself very intelligent, a genius even and it was her duty to heal people but the cat? Sure, she was more of a cat-person than a dog-person but that couldn't be the reason.

"Lauren?" Bo's voice was soft as she asked. "What does it say?" The succubus smiled a little shyly at her and Lauren remembered that she couldn't read the ancient language. Before the blonde could answer, Trick did. "It seems Lauren is a Bai-Ze. And old asian type of Fae, a half-cat of great wisdom and capable of healing. I must say it suits you very well Dr. Lewis." The last sentence he directed at Lauren who was still tracing the pictures in the book.

Bo's smile widened. "It certainly does." She stepped up to Lauren, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist and placing her chin on the blondes shoulder. "My little tiger." she purred into her ear. The words made a shiver run down Laurens spine and she turned her head to meet the now electric blue eyes of her mate. As Laurens eyes started shimmering amber, Trick cleared his throat loudly, effectively breaking the moment. Bo looked at him sheepishly and he smiled understandingly, after all he had been in the same situation long ago. "By the way, I still have the knives you used for the blood bonding ceremony. As it is obvious that it worked, they are rightfully yours. You carry them as a symbol of your bond, you can compare it to a wedding ring. You each get the one that your mate used to cut their hands." He started walking to his office again. "I'll get them for you." And with that he disappeared down the stairs, leaving Bo and Lauren alone in the room.

"What do you think?" Lauren finally turned around in Bos arms, placing her own hands around the succubus' neck.

"That I love you. Nothing has changed, except now you are Fae, an a very sexy tiger at that. If anything, I love you even more now. I feel so deeply connected to you."

"I know what you mean. I feel it, too."

Lauren lowered her lips onto Bo's, catching them in a slow and loving kiss that conveyed every feeling they had for each other. They were interrupted by Dyson walking into the Dal, as always not caring that there was a 'closed' sign on the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Bo kissing a blonde woman who looked everything like Lauren but smelled very different. "Bo, what are you doing?" He demanded and Bo turned her head, eyebrows raised as if it was the most stupid question.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend, well she's my mate now, too." She told the wolf with a half-smile.

"This isn't Lauren. Dr. Lewis is dead." He insisted. "I've seen it with my own eyes, as have you. This is not Lauren, she smells completely different." Dyson didn't know what it was about the smell that the fake Dr. Lewis was giving off but it made the hair on his neck stand straight up.

"Dyson." For the first time Lauren spoke. "It's me. It's just that the ceremony changed me." She took a deep breath to steady herself but inhaled a scent that was so awful she had to turn her head away. It smelled like wet dog but ten times worse. She knew Dyson smelled a lot like a dog, it came with his nature but it never had affected her this badly.

Bo was confused by Lauren turning her head away in obvious disgust. Her girlfriend usually had much better control over her emotions. Dyson took it as a hint. "See? She can't even bear to look at me! This is not Lauren." He came closer, his stance aggressive. "What are you? A Kitsune? What do you want from Bo?!"

The closer Dyson came, the more Lauren found herself battling the beast inside her again. Bo noticed her shaking and held her tighter, worrying about what could be wrong. Only then it dawned on her. Dyson was a wolf. Lauren was now a tiger. Of course their instincts would push them to fight. She reacted quickly.

"Lauren, baby?"

The blonde woman turned her head in her direction, her eyes flickering from amber to brown and back again very quickly. Dyson saw it, too. "See?" He shouted. "I told you!" His eyes were turning yellow by now. "For God's sake back off, Dyson!" Bo shouted back at him. She whipped her head back around to Lauren who was shaking worse by the second. "Baby, don't fight it, you'll lose. You have to acknowledge the beast inside of you, embrace it and then deny it access to your body, push it back."

"What the hell are you doing Bo?!" Dyson was furious by now, coming closer still and finally deciding to change into his werewolf-form, standing tall with his yellow eyes and large fangs. Lauren was still fighting but at the sight of Dyson she snapped. She used her last bit of control to push Bo off her, not wanting to harm her mate.

Bo could only watch from where she landed on her back close to the bar as Lauren shifted, becoming taller and broader. Claws were growing out of her fingers as her hair seemed to be melting back into her scalp. The dress shirt Lauren had just put on at the club house was starting to tear again, but not quite. As she had rolled up her sleeves before, Bo could see golden color running down her bare forearms, quickly followed by black stripes seemingly blooming from the now golden skin to give the full impression of a tiger. At last, a deep snarl ripped through Laurens throat as she bared her fangs at Dyson, amber eyes glowing dangerously.

At first, Dyson seemed a little impressed but quickly recovered. Bo was still sitting on the floor, unable to produce any kind of sound to stop this madness. The wolf pounced first but the tiger jumped backwards just enough for Dyson to rip through air with his claws instead of flesh. The same pattern repeated itself a couple of times, shattering two chairs along the way. Dyson growled in frustration as Lauren seemed to be smirking at him with her feline features. Bo knew that this wasn't her Lauren. It were the instincts of the tiger inside her, she could feel it. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little proud of the way Lauren held up. Even though she knew it was wrong, the pride grew when she saw the were-cat lunge at Dyson. He barely dodged, but not without a scratch mark on his left shoulder. It only made him angrier and he started circling Lauren, waiting for an opening. When he finally saw one, he pounced so suddenly that the tiger didn't have time to get out of the way. Claws dug themselves through Laurens dress shirt into her ribcage, tearing a feral scream from Lauren. Bo was still rooted to the spot and whimpered as she had to witness Dyson bury his long fangs into Laurens bare arm, growling in victory. But Lauren reacted quickly, slamming her own claws into Dyson's side. He let go of her with a snarl, backing up a bit.

Lauren was hunched over, holding her wounded arm, blood tickling through her fingers. Before Bo even had a chance to do anything, a whole lot of things happened at once. Trick came running back up the stairs, screaming for them to stop. Bo watched Lauren as the blood stopped flowing between her fingers and the dark red spot that had formed on her shirt stopped getting bigger. The were-cat lifted her hand from the wound in confusion, revealing very bloody, but healed skin. Bo could finally move again, scrambling to her feet and running over to her mate and hugged her tight, burying her head in Laurens chest as she was a lot taller than her right now.

On the inside, Lauren could finally gain her control back as Bo touched her. She closed her arms around her mate, careful not to hurt her with her claws. Trick was looking at the strange view they gave off and then asking "What the hell happened here? This is a place of sanctuary. And you Dyson" he turned to the wolf who had by now shifted back to the man he usually was "why would you attack Lauren?"

The bearded man stumbled over his own words as he answered. "Lauren? That.. that cat is Lauren? How? I thought she was.. She didn't smell right.. I.."

Trick cut him off. "She wasn't dead, she was changing. The bonding made her into a Bai-Ze. You know what that is, don't you? Be grateful that they usually are peaceful creatures and that Dr. Lewis has such enormous self-control, you wouldn't have stood a chance had she really wanted to harm you."

Dyson's eyes widened. He looked at the scene in front of him. Bo was lovingly holding the tall lean were-cat in her arms as she slowly changed back to the beautiful blonde woman that was Dr. Lauren Lewis.

* * *

_I'll update again as soon as I can, for now I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. There was only one scene in it this time because I had so much to write with just that. But I promise, the next chapter will have an update on the evil plans of the terrible two again! ;) And of course keep giving me feedback, reviews, messages, whatever, I simply love it! Until next time! :)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Next chapter and again sorry, it's been a while. But I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter anyway! :) As always, thank you to all my readers and reviewers, especially the ones who take the time to really get into detail. I love to read your thoughts, keep them coming! :)_

* * *

"Lauren, there is something we need to talk about." Trick was back in his usual spot behind the bar. "Of course, what is it?" Lauren answered from her place in Bo's arms. The brunette was standing behind her, arms protectively wrapped around her waist as she nuzzled her neck. Lauren was never one to show her affection in public but with Bo she couldn't seem to help herself, especially not right now.

"You are Fae now." Tricks tone was a concerned one. "You are no longer a ward of the light. You are free to choose your allegiance. And you will have to do so soon."

"You mean the test?" Bo interrupted, her head still on Laurens shoulder.

Trick shook his head. "No. She will choose her side the way our young ones do in this age. In a ceremony. Bo, you had to prove your worth, as cruel as it may sound. You were an unknown. Dr. Lewis isn't. She has lived in the world of the Fae long enough to understand our ways, to know what this means. They won't make her choose the old way."

Bo nodded slowly. She wanted to argue why only she had to fight against two gross and deadly Fae but thought better of it. She was glad Lauren wouldn't have to endure this. "You'll become unaligned, like me." A smile spread across Bo's face as she thought about it. No more sneaking away from the light compound, no more hiding. Lauren just squeezed the hands that were still around her waist tighter with her own. Trick nodded at both of them. "The messenger inviting you to your ceremony will probably be here shortly."

The moment the words were out of the Blood King's mouth a breeze could be felt inside the Dal. Seconds later appeared a small cloud of grey smoke that grew bigger until a figure materialized inside of it. When the smoke finally vanished all that was left was a man, only a little taller than Trick, dressed in colorful red and blue pants. A golden chain hung around his neck, sparking in the light but his pale blue eyes sparkled even more. He had a small mustache that was black like his short curly hair. Bowing deeply and very elegantly he pulled out a scroll from the huge pockets of his wide pants and unrolled it.

_In the name of the Dark and the name of the Light_

_The ceremony shall be held this very day_

_When the darkness of night takes all our sight_

_She who can still see will choose her way_

Despite his small frame, the man had a very full and deep voice. He tucked the scroll back into his pocket, bowed deeply once more and with a pang and another cloud of grey smoke, he was gone.

Bo was the first to speak again. "What was that?"

"The invitation to Laurens ceremony. It will be today, at sundown." Trick answered her.

"Where? It has to be a place in neutral territory." Lauren asked.

"Well, since the choosing is not a fight against Underfae anymore, it has become an event to celebrate. It will be here, at the Dal."

Bo released her hold on Lauren only to come to her side, taking the blonde's hand. "Then we'd better get going. It's afternoon already and we have to be freshened up and ready in a few hours."

-x-

Kenzi lay on the couch watching tv. She had the tv on would be saying it correctly as she wasn't paying attention even a little bit even though Jungle Jeeves was on. The little Goth was deep in thought which on its own was a very rare occurrence but, she thought, her betraying her best friend was not a very common thing either. A large part of Kenzi just wanted to forget it even happened, after all Lauren came back safe and sound, not to mention a tiger. There was no harm done and nobody was ever likely to find out what really happened. The only other person who knew was Tamsin and she wouldn't have anything to gain in telling the tale. The only thing it would do was make Bo even angrier at the valkyrie than she already was and the tall blonde surely wouldn't want that.

Kenzi somehow just wanted to jump back to her old behavior. Never caring who she screwed over just as long as it benefited her. The problem was the small part of her brain that kept telling her how terribly wrong she was. This was Bo, her best friend, her sister from another mister as she often referred to her. Even in her days on the streets she never had a friend that close. Also, her conscience told her, while she screwed over plenty of people in her life she had never betrayed her peeps, not Ozzy, not anyone from the crew. It just made her feel even worse because now she had betrayed the most important person in her life. Yes, of course, Tamsin had forced her using her creepy valkyrie powers but that only provided very little help against the nagging guilt she felt.

Kenzi decided to put on a brave face. She would tell Bo what she did, she had to. But, she would wait for the right time. Kenzi knew she was stalling but she couldn't help herself, too afraid of Bo's reaction to her betrayal.

The small human jumped when suddenly the door opened, catapulting her back into the real world. She twirled around on the sofa and was immediately relieved to see that Bo and Lauren had entered the clubhouse. Well, who else would it be she thought to herself but at the image of Tamsin flashing in her mind she chose to stop that train of thought right there, for her own good. She noticed that both other women seemed to be deep in thought. Lauren wore her typical 'thinking-face', eyebrows furrowed and nose scrunched. Once they were settled in the kitchen and had both mumbled a greeting in Kenzi's direction Bo started absently playing with the hem of her mate's shirt. Kenzi decided to interfere the moment she saw Bo's wandering hands becoming bolder but it was obvious that Bo was too absent to notice.

"Ok you guys, what's the deal? What did the Trickster say?"

To Kenzi's surprise it was Lauren who really noticed her talking first and decided to answer her.

"Well, we found out what kind of Fae I am. I'm a Bai-Ze, a were-cat with healing powers. After that Dyson came by and we had a little.. misunderstanding." The doctors eyes lit up with something that Kenzi had never seen in them before but she couldn't quite place it. All she knew is that it was making her uncomfortable. Lauren just continued. "After he left Trick gave Bo and me the daggers we used for the ceremony, they seem to be a sign of our bond." She gestured to her hip where a white ritual knife with strange signs all over it was strapped to a belt that Lauren wore over her dress shirt. "We will all go back to the Dal in a few hours and I will have my choosing ceremony there at sundown." The blonde smiled at Kenzi but the small human didn't like the smile at all. If Lauren was having a choosing ceremony this very evening she should definitely not be smiling. She knew what they did to Bo a few years back.

"Don't worry Kenz, it won't be what they made me do. It will just be a ceremony. Like.. graduation." Bo finally chimed in, but she wasn't looking at Kenzi. Her hand were still working her way under Lauren's shirt, trying to touch every millimeter of skin she could reach. She must have hit a good spot because Lauren's eyes were on her mate's quickly, burning with a desire that was nowhere near human anymore.

"Hey, you know I'm still here, right?" Kenzi tried to break the two up, but to no avail. When Lauren brought one of her hands up to Bo's neck, scratching down to her breasts with to claw-like nails and drawing blood from Bo who hissed in response, Kenzi decided she needed to leave, and fast. When she looked back at the scene in the kitchen one last time before going up the stairs, she saw that Bo had pulled Lauren in for a deep kiss and that there was no longer a wound on her neck.

-x-

"Who had thought that the human will come in this handy?" The taller dark figure chuckled.

"She was useful already when she helped the valkyrie. But now that the plan didn't work out, the guilt she carries around with her will be way more effective." the female figure agreed. "We just have to make sure she doesn't come clean about her little betrayal before the time is right. We need Ysabeau to find out from someone else. The anger and disappointment she will feel will be enough to trigger her darkness."

The dark figures shared a moment of contempt silence. Even though Dr. Lewis had escaped, thanks to the succubus' human pet they now just had to wait for the time bomb to set off something only they knew would be absolutely deadly. The problem was that while they knew how powerful the darkness was they didn't know how it would show in the most powerful Fae that ever lived, especially now that this Fae had a bonded mate. The bonding was not far from being complete and when that happened, that the two shadows knew, all bets were off. Still, they decided to just let the events unfold as they were. All interference in the past had led to failure, defeat and the death of their beloved leader.

"I wished he was still with us. He would control Ysabeau with his pure will. After all, his blood runs through her veins."

"Stop whining! It will not bring him back and for all I knew you two didn't get along all that well. The only things you had in common were your nature."

"That is not true and you know it." The smaller shadow's voice sounded defeated.

The taller figure took a deep breath. "I know. Your stupidity is the reason for us even attempting this. It better work this time."

"It will. I feel it." The smaller figure leaned against the taller one, melting together to one giant shadow.

-x-

"Honey, we have to get ready. We will be late for my choosing." Lauren reluctantly sat up in Bo's bed. They had finally made it up the stairs after the first round and a second on the stairs. Thankfully Kenzi had locked herself in her room but she had probably heard it all anyway. Lauren stretched her sore muscles. It surprised her that she felt a sense of pride at the thought of Kenzi hearing them but she suddenly had a primal urge to mark Bo as hers and hers only. It had been there before but now it was omnipresent. She wanted Bo to be hers, she wanted to _possess_ her. The blonde smiled as she looked down at her mate who was still fighting getting up. She had taken Bo. In every way she knew and a few others she didn't think possible. The marks she left on the succubus' skin were already healed, which, Lauren reluctantly admitted to herself, was probably a good thing. Bo would have probably bled to death from a few of the wounds she had caused her. It was like she couldn't help herself. She found herself digging her long sharp teeth into Bo's thigh more times than one and every time it seemed to take Bo to new heights.

"Come on, get up." Lauren nudged her succubus.

"Ok. Fine." came a mumbled answer. Bo finally managed to sit up and immediately leaned against Lauren. "I love you."

"I love you, too." the blondes voice was soft.

"I didn't think you were into pain that much." Bo grinned up at her but instead of blushing like she would have usually did, Lauren grinned back at her mate.

"Well, something inside of me couldn't seem to contain itself. But you heal fast."

Bo gave Lauren a quick kiss. "I do. Thanks to you. Now come on, let's not keep those ancient Fae elders waiting for too long."

-x-

"Dr. Lewis, Fitzpatrick here has informed me of your new.. position." Hale was being way more formal with her than he usually was but that was probably required at an event like this. So far, he was the one doing all the talking, Lauren merely had to answer some small questions. The Morrigan was standing a little to Hale's right and much to everyone's surprise she still hadn't said a word. The leader of the dark Fae was just watching the blonde doctor's every move carefully and, for Bo's taste, a little to intently. She felt jealousy creeping up her spine but kept telling herself that it was completely ridiculous. Which of course it was but try telling that a jealous bonded succubus. Lauren really did look good enough to eat. She wore a pair of black slacks and a burgundy-red dress shirt. Bo had never seen Lauren in that color before but in definitely suited her. The doctor had changed and the succubus noticed it. Where Lauren had been silently sexy before, she was now more confident. Not like Bo. Lauren just seemed so extremely sure of herself. She exuded an aura of feline elegance and arrogance and it suited her so perfectly.

"Child, as you are of an age to make such a decision, know that it will bind you until the day you die. So choose wisely." Hale said and pulled Bo from her musings as the beautifully decorated Dal got extremely quiet.

"She is going to join her Succubitch, why even bother?" It was the first time the Morrigan had said something and all eyes landed on her.

"Evony this is the time for Lauren to choose, you know better than to interrupt the ritual." Trick's voice was scolding. The Morrigan shot him a venomous look but said nothing more.

Lauren reached behind her neck, undoing the necklace with the pendant. She held it in her opened hand for a while, just looking at it, then she went to Hale and placed it in his hands. "I'm no longer human, no longer a ward of the light."

The Ash nodded slowly. "You are Fae. You will be a full member of our society once you complete your choosing."

The room was now even more quiet than before, almost scary with all the Fae there. Lauren looked back at Kenzi and then at Bo who was waiting for her to say the words so they could be free together. The succubus smiled reassuringly. She turned back to Hale and nodded, first in his direction, then at Trick and finally at the Morrigan.

"Light Fae."

* * *

_I know, I know what's with the cliffhanger once again? ;) that just seems to be part of my writing, otherwise, why would you go on reading? :) Until next time!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Next chapter, I don't really have much to say about this one, it kinda speaks for itself. :) As always, thanks to all my readers. Your support means so much to me! :) Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren was inwardly preparing herself for the volcano she knew was about to erupt. Kenzi had stayed back at the Dal, stating to Lauren in a quiet moment that she didn't want to be anywhere near Bo when she let loose what was more than obviously boiling inside her. It surprised Lauren that she had even held on this long, after all the festivities had gone on for quite some time and it had been about two hours before Lauren could excuse herself without being rude. After Lauren chose the light, Bo had not engaged in the drinks and dancing like everyone else. She stayed at the bar, just sitting on her stool and staring off into the distance. Lauren had come over to talk to her, thinking nothing of her choice until she saw her mate's face. The succubus did talk to her but she was keeping her answers short so the blonde eventually gave up. It was then that Kenzi found her and, to Laurens great surprise, didn't have any issues with Lauren choice. The little human just told her to figure it out with Bo and right now, the doctor saw what she meant. Bo was gripping the steering wheel of her old Camaro so tight her knuckles where white. She hadn't said a word since they got it but had made a point of opening the passenger door for Lauren, which the blonde found very strange.

When they finally got out of the car Lauren noticed that they weren't at the clubhouse but in front of her condo. She had been so deep in thought the whole drive that she didn't notice at all where they were going. Deciding that it didn't matter, Lauren walked up to her door which for once was, due to her longer absence, locked. Realizing she didn't have the keys with her she was just about to turn around to tell Bo but heard a clinking and saw that her mate was holding the keys out for her in an open hand. Lauren wordlessly took them and unlocked the door, pushing it open and going inside, Bo close behind.

"Now that were here Bo, why don't you start yelling so we can get this over with." Lauren didn't know where her sudden attitude was coming from even though her voice was as usual, calm and quiet.

The sentence seemed to throw Bo off her train of thought. "What?" Her voice was accusing. "I wasn't the one who went behind your back deciding that I would like to join a team when we agreed that we would both be unaligned!"

"We didn't. _You_ agreed. And as a matter of fact, it's not as big a deal."

"Not as big a deal? Are you kidding me? You gave yourself over to the light, do I have to remind you how those same people treated you for the past years?" Bo was furious by now, letting it all out. "And it's not just that! In the end I wouldn't care if you had chosen dark or light or even rainbow-colored! All I wanted was for you to tell me before you did! You are my mate, forever, and because of that I have a say in this!"

Lauren sighed. "I just didn't think it would be such an issue. Allegiance is just a word Bo, it doesn't mean that I'm going to choose them over you. They couldn't make me do that, not ever. I just thought you knew that."

The blondes calm demeanor completely took the wind out of Bo's anger, as always. Quietly, she continued. "And I thought you knew that we should make decisions like this together. It was you who said we have to talk to each other to make this work." Bo sighed. "What happens now?"

"I will continue to work in the lab as head of the medical staff. Nothing will change. I already talked to Hale about that while you were busy staring holes into Trick's liquor shelf. And the Fae won't treat me in a bad way anymore, Bo. I'm Fae now." Laurens voice was still calm and even. There it was again, Bo thought, that arrogance.

"I know. And it changes you already." Bo had to look away from Lauren's bright eyes. But the doctor would not let it happen. She stepped in front of Bo, lifting her mate's chin up, forcing her to look her in the eye.

"What do you mean?" the blonde inquired, visibly interested.

"I mean that sometimes I wait for a blush to color your cheeks, but it doesn't. That I wait for you to be that beautiful shy geeky doctor, and you still are, but sometimes you become something else completely." By now the succubus' eyes were teary. "I don't mean that I don't love you like this, I just think I will need time to get used to the new you."

Lauren had never seen Bo like this, so vulnerable and open. It sent her brain to overdrive, something that it seemed to do even more ever since she woke up in her dark prison. The blonde analyzed her behavior towards Bo since they were reunited and did notice some uncharacteristic moves, although she at the time found them perfectly reasonable. Her brow furrowed, carefully watched by Bo standing only centimeters away.

"Maybe your right." Lauren murmured. "I sometimes don't really feel like myself lately." The moment she admitted this it was like she had taken glasses off that put everything into a different light. She could feel the cat inside her growling, not at all pleased that she had to release her hold on Lauren.

Bo noticed the change in the doctors aura and knew instantly what had been so off about her mate since they got to the Dal for the ceremony. Right now, when the doctor looked at her, Bo saw her aura change to the warm glow that always surrounded her whenever she was around the succubus but back at the Dal and up to a few moments ago, it had been deep blue, cold, not interested. The brunette wrapped her arms tightly around her mate who did the same immediately, squeezing tightly.

"Bo I don't want to lose myself. We need to complete our bonding, as soon as possible."

"Do you think this has something to with that?"

"It would be my hypothesis. I know that I am bonded to you by blood and I feel it with every cell of my body." Lauren took Bo's face between her hands. "But every time I don't keep a close eye on my inner tiger she seems to come out and I don't think she cares much about you."

Bo decided they had had enough serious talk for today so she tried to make a joke. "Well after what we did earlier today and her part in that I don't think that's the case."

Lauren gave her a lopsided smile. "Baby, that was all me. Control seems to come easier when you're.. close." She purred.

Bo raised her eyebrows playfully, gripping Lauren tighter. "Oh, yeah?"

The blonde nodded slowly and closed the small distance between them.

-x-

Sulpicia was worried. She had watched Laurens choosing from a back corner of the Dal. Hidden in the shadows, nobody had noticed her. Not even Lauren, but then again, she couldn't control her abilities yet even if she herself seemed to think she was doing quite well. Sulpicia smiled. The blonde didn't know anything about herself as a Fae yet. She may know what she was and a gist of what she was able to do but she had no control whatsoever. Otherwise, Sulpicia knew, she wouldn't have had a chance hiding her presence from the doctor. Lauren had shown hints of her future power when she was still human and even then it left the old succubus wondering what would become of her. Now that she knew, it didn't surprise her at all. A Bai-Ze, it fit perfectly.

Sulpicia had known one of them a long time ago. Her name had been Irina. The succubus fondly remembered the beautiful Russian woman who shifted into a snow leopard. She had been one of the proudest creatures Sulpicia had ever known but at the same time so protective and loving of what was her own. The old Fae drifted off into memory as was often the case for someone as old as her. In the end, Sulpicia decided she should try to reach out to Irina, see if she would help Lauren control her new enormous amount of power. Of course, the succubus couldn't be sure that she was still alive, she hadn't seen her for about half a millennium but then again, Irina wasn't one to go down easily and Sulpicia knew she had to make every help she could available to Lauren. Especially, with what was waiting for them.

Vanishing into the darkness even more, she knew it was time to make a trip to Russia on her own. This matter was way too delicate and important for anyone of her 'employees' to handle.

-x-

The steady heartbeat under her ear was soothing. Her head moved a little bit up and down with every breath Bo took. Lauren didn't know how often they had lain in this same position, how often Lauren had marveled at the fact that this wonderful creature wanted her and no one else. The one thing Lauren didn't remember ever feeling here in Bo's arms was sadness. But that was what she felt now. Once again they hadn't really had talked about their problems. They just had sex, as always. Not that Lauren was ever complaining when it happened but afterwards she didn't feel like they had overcome a problem. They just postponed it. Usually that used to terrify the blonde. She was always afraid of losing Bo in the next big fight. Now that fear had subsided quite a bit, after all, she and Bo were now bond together. It wasn't that Lauren now took their relationship for granted, doing so would be foolish, she knew. It was just that the doctor now had a lot more confidence in their connection and especially in Bo's affection.

Her sadness was much more a product of the fact that she had a lot of trouble controlling the tiger inside of her. Lauren could feel her, always lurking in the background. She could feel her feline pride and her wish to possess the succubus that she knew was her mate. And there was the problem. She didn't love Bo like the doctor did. Her desire was pure carnal need, something Lauren had never felt before. The doctor wanted herself and this new aspect of her to become one but she knew from her experience with Bo that it was a hard task to fulfill.

Trick had done everything he could for them already. Lauren knew he couldn't help them more than he already had. The one thing he still could do, he told Lauren after her choosing, was provide them with what they needed to complete their ritual but he warned her to be in control of her abilities first. But how was she to master her powers without guidance? It took all her willpower to keep from shifting into a huge cat at times. And the thing with Dyson? What if she had accidentally hurt him badly? It was true that Lauren didn't particularly like the wolf shifter, now less than ever because the tiger inside her roared every time he was near her. Nonetheless, she didn't want to harm him. Before, when Bo kept running back to him, she had often seen him as the one man who stood in her way but it never went as far as Lauren wanting to hurt him physically.

Tired and exhausted from her mulling, Lauren's eyes slowly closed again and she drifted off into a restless sleep filled with dreams of her in her tiger form running through a jungle of some kind, knowing she was being chased.

-x-

"She needs your help. Desperately."

"Funny that you show up here after hundreds of years, wishing my help. If I remember correctly, you were the one who left without a word all those years ago." The blonde woman sitting in front of Sulpicia crossed her long legs gracefully.

The succubus smiled tightly. "And I regretted it terribly over the last few centuries. There was never one quite like you, Irina." Her dark eyes traveled down the beautiful woman's body in front of her.

The laughter erupting from the ice-blonde's throat sounded like wind chimes. "Oh I'm sure there wasn't. There were also few that matched you, my dear. After all, a succubus is rare indeed." The hint of her beautiful smile still played over aristocratic features, green eyes glinting like emerald. "But back to why you're here."

Sulpicia nodded. "Like I said, I have someone who needs your help. And she needs it soon."

"Well, you will have to give me more than that." Irina looked at the old succubus, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Her name is Lauren Lewis. You may heard of her, she was the doctor who found the cure to the disease down in the Congo." Sulpicia said.

"Yes I have heard of her. But why does she need my help, as far as I'm concerned she's human. You wouldn't be so foolish to request that I help a human." Irina's voice held a clear tone of disgust.

"Of course. I wouldn't care if she was human, which she was until recently."

Irina's slightly raised her head, intrigued by what Sulpicia was starting to reveal.

"She bonded with Ysabeau, the Blood King's granddaughter. Their bond is not yet complete and they can't attempt to make it so if Lauren is not in control of her powers. It seems the blood bonding made the good doctor become a Bai-Ze. Now you see why I need your help."

Irina seemed deep in thought for a minute before she spoke again. "I take it that if she bonded with Fitzpatrick's granddaughter that history is about to repeat itself?" Her melodic voice was down to almost a whisper.

The succubus nodded gravely. "And once again, I will side with the Blood King, like I did the last time. This is greater than the light and the dark, much greater."

Irina sighed deeply then stood up from the dark red leather couch she was sitting on. She looked around her spacious and expensively decorated living room that overlooked downtown Moscow through huge windows. "Well, then we should get going, shouldn't we?"

* * *

_Please keep telling me what you think of each new chapter it really fuels my creativity! :) Until next time! :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Next chapter, I really had a good feeling while writing this I hope you guys share my opinion :) Thank you again and again to my amazing readers, keep leaving reviews, writing me messages and of course following and favoriting! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Trick stood in his usual place behind the bar. He was polishing glasses, not having much of anything to do right now as it was still early and apart from three patrons in a booth at the back of the Dal the pub was empty. It was always like this. It would get terribly busy later on but the early hours always gave Trick time to think about everything and he was grateful for the peace.

As he reached for the next glass, his mind drifted to Bo. He knew his granddaughter had issues with Lauren choosing the light, he could sense the tension between the two when they left last night. Trick himself was proud of Lauren for choosing a side. It would help them a great deal with what he knew was about to be coming for the two of them. He sighed. He should really tell them but something inside of him wanted Bo and Lauren to just be happy for a while before they had to fight for their lives once again. His memory reminded him that they hadn't looked to happy yesterday, especially Bo but whatever reasons Lauren had had for choosing the light, Trick knew his granddaughter would eventually understand. The doctor was had been the most intelligent human the Blood King had ever met, and now that she was Fae she would just continue to amaze everyone.

"See ya later, Trick!" The three Fae who had occupied a booth in the back were making their way to the exit. Trick smiled and nodded in their direction, as always. He heard the door swing shut and he was left alone with the towel in his hand and the glasses to polish. About to drift off into deep thought again, he heard the door open again. Strange, he thought. Normally he would be alone for quite a while after the three Fae left every day. Looking up to see if it was someone who was new in town or just a regular popping in at an unusual time, the glass he was currently polishing almost dropped from his hands. There were faces Trick would never forget, no matter how long he hadn't seen them. He had heard from Bo and Lauren that she wasn't dead but actually seeing her confirmed it.

Sulpicia smiled her succubus-smile. Equal parts irresistible and warning of a darkness that lurked behind it. It was a smile Trick was glad to never have seen his granddaughter wear. It showed the whole nature of a succubus, always out for the next greater pleasure, not caring how many dead bodies and, maybe even more cruel, how many dead hearts they left in their wake never to find happiness again with a normal person after a succubus had left them. Trick steeled his jaw. Bo was nothing like the dark Fae in front of him and again he was grateful for that.

He had been so focused on Sulpicia that he didn't notice the second figure until they stood almost directly in front of the bar. Where the succubus was dark and alluringly beautiful, the other woman was shining brightly, equally as beautiful but in a whole other way. She was blonde, very tall, Trick guessed about 6'2'' and had an athlete's body with broad shoulders and long, muscular limbs. She had high cheekbones and piercing green eyes that held a certain coldness.

The Blood Kings attention was pulled back to Sulpicia when the succubus drawled in her deep seductive voice "Fitzpatrick, long time no see." Her eyes were twinkling.

Trick cleared his throat. "And I don't assume you are here to just chit-chat about the past few centuries."

"No, but I'm hurt that you would automatically think that." She gave her voice a wounded tone that was obviously fake and placed one hand on her chest over her heart. Trick sighed inwardly. This melodramatic behavior was what he hated so much about dealing with most succubae. At the display, he also noticed the hint of a smile playing around the mouth of aristocratic blonde next to her.

Trick tried hard to keep his voice friendly. "So what brings you here, Sulpicia?"

The seductive smile faded from the succubus' face. "Your granddaughter and her beloved mate. You know what is about to happen again."

The Blood King nodded gravely. His suspicions just confirmed themselves.

"And as last time, I will stand by your side. The two lovely ladies need training, they can't complete the bonding like this. They will kill each other. They have to learn control."

"Don't you think I'm aware of that?" Trick's voice was becoming louder, showing his anger.

"Then it is a good thing we are here. We will help them gain control." It was the first time the tall blonde had spoken and Trick found her voice to be very melodic, almost like she was singing. The small man nodded, thinking over his options. He came to the conclusion that he didn't have any. He turned his face to the woman standing next to the succubus. "Dr. Lewis became a Bai-Ze through the blood bonding she completed with my granddaughter." The woman nodded. "I know. Sulpicia told me she was human before. I will help her gain control over the cat inside her."

"Are you..?" He didn't get the rest of the obvious question out as the blonde nodded, flashing him a grin that showed pearly white fangs. "I'm Irina by the way."

-x-

"Yes Kenz, everything is fine. We talked about it." There was a pause. "As a matter of fact we did and why is our sex life any of your business?" Bo was leaning against Laurens bedroom door from the inside. Her mate was down stairs, making breakfast while the brunette was talking to her best friend on the phone.

_"Trust me I really don't want to know but even I notice that you use sex as an avoidance technique. Not cool, dude." _

"We don't. We're fine. It's just that I still don't really know why she chose the light."

_"Then perhaps you should just ask her? You know, without the screaming and tantrum-throwing because she did something you didn't expect."_

"She didn't even think to talk to me before she decided!" Bo was raising her voice.

_"I know and that's shitty but you have to let her explain, for real."_

Bo sighed. "You're probably right, Kenz."

_"You know I am. I always am."_ Her tone was playful before it got serious again. _"Oh and before I forget, Trick called, said he tried but couldn't reach you. He wants you guys to come to the Dal, ASAP. Sounded important."_

"Ok, we will. Oh and Kenz, thanks."

_"No probs Bo-Bo. Now go be with your lady."_

The connection ended and Bo rested her head back against the cool wood of Laurens bedroom door. She had to gather herself before she went back downstairs.

Lauren was standing in the kitchen. She was glad Bo had finally hung up, it had been really trying to not listen into what she was saying. Damn her new super accurate hearing, She didn't want to spy on her mate. Lauren sighed. Even without really listening she knew she had to come clear about her reasons, which meant she had to be honest about her fears. As she put the bacon on a plate and placed it on the counter, she for a moment closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She felt the tiger's interest shift to her, waiting, as she tried to reach for it. She tried to touch the presence as she had tried before, to get used to it. The result was the same. As soon as she made contact the tiger tried to push her down, to come out. Lauren felt herself start to shift and fought against it. She didn't notice Bo coming down the stairs, didn't hear her gasp as the brunette saw her hunched over, claws piercing into the counter top, panting heavily through her open mouth, fangs clearly visible. The succubus rushed to her mate's side, wrapping her arms around her. "Lauren, baby?" Deep down the doctor finally succeeded in closing the cage door on her tiger. The cat roared furiously, clawing at Lauren who finally changed back, unconsciously leaning back against her girlfriend, shaking badly.

"Bo.. I'm so sorry." She whispered, a single tear running down her face.

"For what?" Bo tipped her head to the side, trying to look at Lauren but she turned her head away.

"I can't control her. No matter what I try, she won't listen and she.. she is so strong. Stronger than me." The blonde's voice almost broke at the end, causing Bo to turn her around in her arms and immediately Lauren pressed herself against the succubus but still refused to look at her girlfriend, instead burying her head in the skin of Bo's neck.

"Baby, you can't expect to control her after just a few days. I had to run for years before you finally taught me how to control my hunger. And even now I sometimes have problems. It must be even harder for you. I lived with my succubus for a while before she began rattling her cage but you, you suddenly have a whole new aspect to yourself. Whatever you need, tell me." Bo's voice was soft as she spoke comfortingly into Lauren's hair as another sob shook through her girlfriend.

"Bo I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"Maybe I won't, but what about her? She's way to strong and it takes everything I have to hold her down."

"You'll learn to control her. I know it. If anyone can do it, it's you." Bo assured her mate. "Fate chose this for us, remember? It wouldn't do that without knowing you'll be ok."

"But what if I don't?" Bo had never heard the blonde's voice so small. "I need to learn control and if I can't I don't want to be near you. I don't want to hurt you, ever. I.." She trailed off and sobbed again, making her next words incomprehensible. The succubus just held her tightly, eventually picking her up carefully and carrying her to the couch where she sat down with the blonde on her lap. Bo rocked Lauren gently back and forth. She had never seen her girlfriend fall apart like this but it was definitely her Lauren, not the cat inside of her.

After a few minutes Lauren finally started shaking but she was still crying softly into Bo's shoulder. It was then that something dawned on Bo. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Lauren felt the sudden stiffness of the brunette's body and lifted her head just a little bit to look into Bo's eyes. She saw them staring back at her with indescribable love.

"That's the reason? You don't want to hurt me? That's why you chose?" Bo's voice was just above a whisper.

At first Lauren didn't know what the succubus was talking about but quickly realized. She nodded and answered equally low "A big part of it. I was so afraid I might hurt you and I wanted as much help as I could get in controlling her."

"You're the sweetest little tiger ever." Bo laughed, pulling Lauren into another deep hug, then leaned back a bit to keep looking at her mate. "What's the other part?"

"Well.. I couldn't leave my lab now, could I?" Lauren's eyes were twinkling again, Bo noticed with delight as she chuckled with her mate at her antics. She kissed the blonde square on the lips, smiling into it. "You should have said so before." The succubus quietly scolded her.

"I was afraid." The doctor admitted.

"No need to be. I'm right here with you." Bo grinned. "By the way Kenzi called and told me that Trick wanted to see us at the Dal." She added, changing the subject.

"Ok. But first, let's finally eat breakfast and get changed." Lauren was glad they were obviously done with this subject for now and they got through talking without sex she noticed and smiled to herself. Bo nodded and made a point of carrying Lauren back to the kitchen, feeding her bacon and toast while she was still in Bo's arms no matter how much the blonde protested. The objections were half-hearted, Bo knew by the way Lauren wrapped her long legs around the succubus. The food was cold but they didn't care as Bo held Lauren tightly to her hips with one arm while reaching for another piece of bacon with the other to share in a greasy kiss.

-x-

Sulpicia and Irina were waiting at the now closed Dal for the two women who were running terribly late. Trick had assured them that they were going to be here soon. That had been two hours ago. The Blood King had excused himself not long after to go into his office, searching for more information to help them. It left the two Fae alone in the bar. By now they had made their way to the pool table, Sulpicia suggesting a game but being shot down by Irina telling her how much she disliked the gamble.

"It's only a gamble if you don't know what you're doing." The succubus purred. A second later she found herself up against the pool table with piercing green eyes only centimeters from her own black ones.

"And I take it you know what you're doing?" The tall blonde whispered back, her gaze falling to Sulpicia's lips and back to her eyes.

"You know I do." The succubus pushed herself against Irina who used her height advantage to keep Sulpicia from reversing their positions. She pulsed the Russian woman who gave a small growl in return, her eyes turning feline, pupils becoming longer. The succubus could feel the arousal coming off Irina in waves. She had always reacted so strongly to her, more so than anyone she had ever met. Her eyes flashing deep blue she leaned in for their first kiss after hundreds of years only to be pushed back with raw force, Irina untangling herself and stepping away instantly.

"What the hell?" Her voice was frustrated but the tall Russian just shot her a sly smile. "It's just a gamble." Her voice was just above a purr before she turned to the door. "We will be having guests shortly." She adjusted her tight black jacket just as Bo and Lauren walked into the Dal.

* * *

_I already wrote a little more than I'm posting right now, I just couldn't stop myself. :) If the good feeling I'm currently having with my writing holds up the next chapter is sure to follow soon! Of course that's also part of your great support, I just love the feeling of posting a new chapter, knowing I will get to hear your opinions again! :) So keep commenting, I especially love the people who take the time to leave a really long comment! :) Until next time! _


	22. Chapter 22

_Next chapter, it took me longer than I expected. It's a longer one again. :) I don't know how often I can say thank you to all my readers without sounding awkward but again thank you sooo much for all the support and all your kind words! I didn't think the response would be this great! :) Enjoy!_

* * *

The first thing Lauren noticed when she entered the Dal with Bo was the power radiating from the room. She didn't concentrate on it, she didn't know how to, the air was just so full of it that a kind of sixth sense told Lauren to watch out. Bo on the other hand found the room full of sexual tension, so much it made her shiver slightly.

"So you finally decided to join us." Bo recognized the sultry voice instantly even before Sulpicia came into view as she gracefully rounded the pool table, her alluring smile firmly in place. Bo's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?"

"You would do better if you didn't snarl at people wanting to help you, Ysabeau." The older succubus' voice was scolding but it held a playful undertone. She slowly walked up to Bo, her hand coming up, reaching to touch the brunettes cheek but before she could reach it she found her arm in a death grip, a ferocious roar ripping through the silent Dal. Sulpicia gave an amused sound only leading to a tightening of the grip, claws now piercing her alabaster skin.

Bo was startled but still somehow fascinated by Lauren's reaction. She knew that it was the animal inside her that lead her mate to such a violent reaction but at the same time the succubus found her protectiveness more than endearing.

"You really don't have any sense of control, cub."

Laurens glowing amber eyes searched for the source of the new voice, finally landing on a tall blonde, casually leaning against one of the pillars that held the Dal's ceiling. Sulpicia found her hand released as Lauren slowly made her way to the other blonde woman.

"And you are?" the doctor asked, her voice sounding like a growl through her long canine teeth.

"Irina." The stranger answered, her voice neutral. She looked like she wanted to say more but in that moment Trick came back up the stairs, having heard the predatory roar.

"Bo, Lauren." The two women turned to where his voice was coming from, giving him their attention. Trick noticed the amber color of Laurens eyes, figuring it had been her who had brought him back up here with her roar. "It's good that you are finally here. I have good news. You know that to complete your bond you have to be in full control of your abilities. Especially you, Lauren. I think I may have heard the proof for your.. impulsive behavior just a few moments ago." He placed his words carefully, not wanting to upset anyone further. "Sulpicia and Irina have volunteered to be the ones to help you gain control. They will train you."

At this, Lauren's eyes faded back to their usual brown color, the look on her face the one the doctor always had when she could find out something new.

"Lauren and I will start right now." Irina's voice had a commanding tone. Trick nodded, telling her he was ok with that.

"Well, Ysabeau and I won't start until tonight. So I will leave you to it, I have other business to tend to." Sulpicia sounded like always, like she didn't have a care in the world. "The glass factory, at sundown. Don't be late, sweetie." She winked at Bo, earning her another growl from Lauren who stepped back to Bo's side but the young succubus nodded. Sulpicia was out the door in no time, leaving the three woman and Trick alone.

"I will go back downstairs. I do not wish to disturb your training." Trick received three nods and disappeared into his office. Irina pushed herself from the pillar she had been leaning against, gracefully walking over to the bar where the other women were standing. A small smile graced her cold features, making her emerald eyes sparkle. "Shall we begin? Your mate can watch if she has nothing better to do but.." She shot Bo a warning look. "Don't you dare interfere the training. Not for anything. Do you understand me, succubus?"

Bo nodded, dumb-folded, and backed up, sitting down on one of the bar stools. The tall woman had a natural authority to herself that commanded obedience. Irina smiled approvingly before turning back to the smaller blonde. "Now, cub. What cat do you change into?"

"A tiger." Laurens answer was short as she stood ramrod straight, facing the tall woman.

"What kind of tiger?"

The doctor thought about the question but found she couldn't answer it as she only fully changed once before and her memory of that event was blurry. "I don't really know."

Irina sighed. "Succubus?"

Bo shrugged. "How would I know? All I know can tell you is she was big. Bigger than any tiger I've seen in a zoo when I was small."

Irina looked at her like she had just grown a second head but caught herself quickly, her expression becoming neutral again. "Very well, cub. Shift. Let go of the animal I know you are right now practically suffocating."

Bo sensed fear creeping up in her mate but Lauren pulled herself together and closed her eyes. Lauren reluctantly walked up to the cage inside herself where she kept the tiger stashed away. It growled at her as she reached for the door and with a last push unlocked it. The huge cat immediately took advantage, overwhelming Lauren and pushing her down. Bo heard the crunching of bones and popping of joints as they repositioned themselves, tearing Lauren's clothes into shreds once more. The blonde became significantly taller before she dropped to all fours, hands becoming paws and light golden fur growing all over her body, showing the same symmetrical stripe pattern as the time before. With one final roar the tigress shook her head with its strong jaw, standing in front of a shocked looking Irina, watching her closely. When the tall blonde woman didn't say anything or gave any physical response at all the tigress made a step in her direction, bearing her impressive fangs. Bo found Lauren's canine teeth to be longer than her fingers and it scared her slightly. Even when Lauren showed the fangs in her human form they were never this long or this deadly looking.

In front of Lauren Irina finally came back to her senses when her instincts were still screaming at her to get away from the huge tiger in front of here. The Russian woman knew what the light golden color of the tiger's fur combined with its size meant. Lauren changed into the strongest and biggest cat there was on earth, a Siberian Tiger. Irina pushed her instincts to the side, repeating in her head that the tiger in front of her knew nothing of herself and needed her help.

"Lauren? Can you hear me?" Irina crouched down to the tiger's eye level, slowly, to not trigger any of its defensive mechanisms. Lauren backed up a bit, bending her legs and growling. Her tail was twitching nervously. "Cub, I know you can do this. You can't fight the tiger, you have to accept her and share your body with her. I know it doesn't sound appealing but it's the only way."

The doctor was fighting to win her control back but when the Russian's words registered with her she stopped. Her rational mind was processing the words, not liking what she was hearing but at the same time knowing that it was the only way. There was something so primal about the tigers energy as it radiated through the body that she knew was hers but had no control over anymore. It scared her. Lauren tried to focus on the whirl of emotions that she felt weren't hers. She was surprised to find hurt to be the overwhelming component, closely followed by all-consuming rage. She reached out to where she knew she would find the tiger but was immediately pushed back by the raw power of her emotions. The cat didn't think, it only felt and it did so with undeniable force. But Lauren understood that her tiger felt hurt by the doctor herself. Hurt by being caged and feared. The blonde didn't know why she never felt these emotions coming to her before but she felt sorry for the obvious pain she had caused the creature inside her.

Irina saw the tiger's eyes lose focus before the cat finally lay down and closed its amber eyes. Bo had a confused and worried look on her face. "This is a good thing." Irina informed her and the succubus nodded but didn't look too convinced.

Lauren felt a sudden shift in her surroundings. She was no longer at the Dal but in a large hexagonal room with stone walls and no furniture. But she was herself again, although naked. She could move her limbs again, not just feel them be moved by another presence. She looked around the room. She was sitting in one corner with the cold stone wall against her back. The room had no windows or doors but she could still see everything clearly because of a light that didn't seem to come from anywhere. She lifted her hand and found that there was no shadow. The light just seemed to be everywhere.

Lauren heard a low rumble and when she looked up she saw a tiger sitting on his hind paws on the other side of the room, directly across from her. It seemed like the soft noise was to get Lauren's attention because as soon as she caught the cat's eye, the tiger gracefully got up and stated padding towards the blonde. Finding herself fixated by the intelligent eyes of the tiger, Lauren was unable to move until her counterpart sat back down directly in front of her.

"_This is the way we were supposed to meet, Dr. Lewis._"

Lauren was startled to hear a deep voice inside herself. The tiger only tilted her head, waiting for an answer.

"Where are we?" The blonde's voice was loud in the silent room.

_"Inside our body, inside your mind." _

"My mind?"

The tigress nodded her head. _"Finally. After you tried to ban my mere existence from your body." _Lauren felt rage wash over her with every word.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid." The doctor decided to be honest, she saw no sense in lying to a creature that was a part of her now. The tigress nodded her head once more and then her ears twitched as if she heard something Lauren hadn't.

_"Let's go back." _The words flooded Lauren with a much more caring emotion. _"Our mate is getting a little worried." _And with that room began spinning and reverting back to the Dal.

-x-

"Kenzi, is Bo home?"

The little Goth almost fell off the couch at the sound of the wolf's voice. "D-man, you scared me to death, ever heard of knocking?" She panted from her place half-on and half-off the couch.

"I didn't. You're screaming, you're breathing, your heart rate increased significantly. You're not dead."

"One more word and I'm not the one you have to be worried about!"

Dyson's rough laugh filled the clubhouse as Kenzi warningly pointed her finger at him. "Yes, you are so scary little human."

While the looks Kenzi shot her before were angry in a playful way, the look he got now was a death glare but it only lasted a fraction of a second before she masked it with a grin. "Yes I am." Dyson wondered about her reaction for a moment but decided to let it go, he was here for other reasons.

"So, Kenzi, back to my initial question, is Bo home? My guess is no, because she would have stormed down here the second she heard you screaming."

"Very good, Dr. Watson." Kenzi gave him a lopsided grin. "She's at the Dal with Laur. Trick wanted to see them about something. Should I tell her you were here?"

Dyson shook his head. "No. I'll come back. Lauren will know I was here anyway." Kenzi shot him a confused look. "She'll smell it. I'm a wolf, she's a cat."

Kenzi laughed. "Oh what, you'll be chasing her around the block?"

Dyson gave her a tight smile. "Well, I'll be gone I have a lot of work to do with Tamsin gone."

"You still don't know where she is?"

The shifter shook his head. "No. Bye, Kenz."

-x-

"You can't tell me what to do, she's my _mate_!"

"Succubus I told you, stay out of this." Irina's low voice was threatening, much more so than Bo's yelling.

When the Dal stopped spinning for Lauren she heard the two women arguing. Bo was standing directly in front of Irina, looking up at the tall Russian who was shooting daggers with her emerald eyes.

Lauren tried to get up but found she was still in her Tiger form so she failed miserably. Feeling another presence wash through her she tried again and this time found that she could. She silently padded over to Bo and nudged her side with her nose. The brunette whirled around and instantly dropped to her knees. "Lauren." She whispered, cupping the cat's furry face in her hands. A deep rumble from the cat's chest and a twinkling in her amber eyes told Bo that her mate had heard and understood her.

"You did well, cub. I can see you are making progress already. You're not fighting anymore." Irina's voice was neutral, not showing any kind of emotion. "See, succubus? There was no need for you to threaten my life." Her tone became slightly sarcastic at the end, causing Bo to shoot her a blue-eyed glance. The brunette was certain, she really didn't like the tall blonde. Irina stepped even closer than they already were, towering over Bo.

"You should know better who to threaten, little succubus. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." The last words were laced with the hint of a growl.

Again, reacting to the obvious threat against her mate, Lauren snarled, baring her fangs. The doctor felt a soft mental nudge, asking permission to take more control. She willingly granted it and felt herself cower, every muscle in her body tense, ready to pounce.

Irina raised her perfect eyebrows. "Very well, let's see what you can do." With a growl she, too, fell to all fours but she did so way more graceful than Lauren had. Again the popping of joints could be heard but other than Lauren's clothes, Irina's seemed to meld into her body before it was coated with grayish fur.

At the first sight of the scene before her, Bo almost had to laugh. Irina changed into a snow leopard, growling fiercely at Lauren who was about two times her size. It seemed like the tall woman changed into her opposite. The urge to laugh was quickly forgotten when the smaller cat launched herself at Lauren with great skill and speed. Landing on her back, Irina tried to get to Lauren's neck but was thrown off and hit by a huge clawed paw in mid-air. She flew into a table that cracked under the force of the impact.

The snow leopard got back up as if nothing had happened, ears and whiskers flat to her head. A low rumble came from the tigers chest as she turned to face her opponent fully. This time, when Irina attacked, she was ready.

Bo watched the fight with growing restlessness for about half an hour. After the first few attacks failed, Irina had adjusted her technique, making her more effective. Lauren was holding up well but Bo could see she was having more and more trouble and the attacks she could dodge, she dodged because of her size and brute force that outmatched those of the leopard by far. When Lauren suffered a particularly deep wound on her left shoulder, Irina backed off and seconds later she was a tall beautiful woman again, fully clothed and not a hair ruffled. The wound on Laurens shoulder started closing slowly and as the threat was over, she felt the tiger releasing her control. Lauren concentrated on changing back, too, and to her surprise it worked after a few tries, leaving her naked and panting on the floor of the Dal.

Bo came running to her side, handing the blonde her jacket to try and cover her up. She glanced at Irina over her shoulder to see her smiling what seemed the first genuine smile she showed. The tall Russian caught Bo's stare. "Don't worry, succubus, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Turning to Lauren who was still catching her breath she said "For the first time, you were doing well, cub. Although I must say your appearance does give you an advantage." She smiled even wider, showing her pearly white teeth. "We will keep working on your control. You're done for the day. Be back tomorrow. And no more delays." And with that she started walking towards the door, leaving a startled Bo and a still panting Lauren behind.

* * *

_An interesting fact, I mentioned how I love long reviews and they seem to get shorter.. hmm.. :) I'm just kidding I love everyone who takes the time to leave me a comment. And of course, keep favoriting and following. If you happen to have any questions, feel free to write me a message, I always respond! Until next time! :)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Next chapter, After reading what you thought about the last chapter I was really motivated to get this one out to you as quickly as possible so here it is! :) As always thank you for every favorite, follow and review. I love your support! Feel free to write me a message should you have any questions! :) Enjoy! _

* * *

"Baby? Are you getting ready? We have to get going soon." Bo walked into her bedroom, where her blonde mate was sitting on the bed, visibly relaxed. The succubus continued to dry off her hair with a towel while she reached for her robe. She just came out of the shower and was looking for something to wear for her training with Sulpicia. Bo sighed when she saw her choices, black leather or more black leather. Just grabbing a pair of pants that hugged her legs in all the right places and a low-cut top. Feeling a tingling sensation down her spine she turned her head to look at Lauren who was definitely appreciating the view she got, even through her loose-fitting robe. The doctors eyes shot up the second she felt Bo's eyes on her and smiled guiltily, blushing ever so slightly but the brunette noticed nonetheless. Slowly, Bo placed the garments she picked out on her four-poster bed and walked around to stand directly in front of where Lauren was sitting. The blonde was still looking at her with darkening eyes, Bo saw her aura flare when she was right in front of her. "Liking what you're seeing Dr. Lewis?" the brunette purred seductively, being fully aware of the fact that she hadn't thought it necessary before to tie her robe.

"Very." Lauren whispered back, having trouble to maintain eye contact. The blonde was leaning against the headboard of Bo' bed, her legs spread out in front of her. Knowing she could use that to her advantage, the succubus slowly got onto the bed, her robe falling open even wider in the process. She straddled the blonde's legs, feeling her mate's lust come off her in steady, powerful waves. Laurens hand's found her way under Bo's robe, stroking the soft skin of the thighs languidly. "Bo.." Lauren voice was thick with arousal. She brought her lips up to meet her mates in what began as a slow, loving kiss but quickly turned to a passionate fight of tongues for dominance. Bo brought her hands into Lauren's hair, tangling her fingers in the blonde tresses. She felt the doctor's grip on her thighs tighten but to her surprise she didn't feel the claws she was by now used to dig into her flesh. When Lauren pulled, pressing Bo fully against herself, the succubus moaned into her mouth as her naked center made contact with the blonde's jeans. The robe slipped down one of her shoulders, giving Lauren access she immediately took advantage of. She started kissing down Bo's neck, biting down ever so slightly on her jugular vein, causing the succubus' breath to hitch. Lauren continued her journey downwards until she smiled a devilish smile into Bo's collarbone that the brunette could only feel as her head was thrown back in ecstasy. This time when Lauren bit down, the succubus felt sharp fangs piercing her skin and she groaned but the blonde wasn't done yet. Feather light kisses traveled down her chest until Lauren could finally take a hard nipple into her mouth, biting down again, this time even harder, earning a throaty scream from Bo. The brunette felt one of Laurens hands on her thighs travel higher, coming to rest just short of where she wanted her the most. Bo whimpered, wordlessly pleading with Lauren who, this time, had mercy. The succubus bucked her hips against first two, then three fingers sinking into her easily. The blonde was driving Bo to the edge fast, the succubus inside her screaming, wanting, needing to feed. Lauren sensed it, letting go of Bo's nipple with a wet pop and lifting her head to see cerulean blue staring back at her.

"Lauren." Bo groaned.

"Take whatever you need" Lauren whispered back, closing the distance between them. Chi started flowing into Bo instantly as she didn't think to hold back, being too far gone. She rocked her hips feverishly on Lauren's fingers, drinking deep gulps of her mate's chi as she got closer and closer to the edge. With one last push she was sent into orbit, Lauren swallowing her feral scream as the stream of blue stopped flowing.

Bo lay panting in Laurens arms, the robe now on the bed behind her. "Babe.. that was.." the brunette was at a loss of word. Lauren chuckled softly. "You should get going. You don't want to be late." she said after a while, lightly caressing her mate's back.

"Aren't you coming?" Bo lifted her head from the blonde's shoulder to look at her. Lauren shook her head. "I don't trust myself enough. I don't know what Sulpicia is going to do to you and you saw my reaction to her just trying to touch you. I can't control it." The blonde's voice was sad.

"But you made progress today." Bo insisted.

"I know, honey. But just because my first training went well I'm not automatically in full control. I just don't want to hurt anybody or interfere with the training we need to complete our bond."

Bo nodded, slowly untangling herself from her mate, moving to get dressed.

"Bo.." Lauren began when Bo was just pulling on her top.

"No I understand, I really do." She came back to the blonde who was still sitting on the bed, cupping her face with her hands. Lauren leaned into the warm touch. "Come with me when you feel ready."

Lauren smiled. "I'll be here when you come back home. I'll be waiting."

Bo gave Lauren one last kiss as she pulled her leather jacket on and reached for her thigh daggers, securing them tightly. One of them was a normal dagger, the other one was the ceremonial knife Trick had given to them. Bo put her hand on the midnight black glass hilt. "You'll be with me anyway." She said with determination.

"Always. Everywhere." Lauren nodded. "Now, go."

Bo walked out of the room but just before she was around the corner she looked back at her mate one last time. Lauren was smiling reassuringly. The succubus knew she was going to be late anyway but rather than going back to the blonde she made her way down the stairs. She knew if she didn't leave now she never would.

-x-

Lauren breathed out slowly. She was now sitting in the middle of Bo's four-poster bed, her back ramrod straight. Still, she was relaxed, she had to be. She closed her eyes, retreating into herself, blocking out her environment. She didn't even hear Kenzi barge into the clubhouse and yelling loudly that she was home.

Opening her eyes again, she found herself where she wanted to be, in the hexagonal room with no windows or doors. The bright light was slightly blinding compared to the dark surroundings of Bo's bedroom. Once her eyes had adjusted, she looked around. She saw the tigress in the same corner across from her as last time but right now the huge light-golden cat was sleeping, head resting on her huge front paws, tail wrapping around her body protectively.

Lauren slowly got up, not wanting to disturb her counterpart. She walked across the room, coming to a halt a few feet short of the sleeping predator. The blonde had thought she had been fairly quiet but noticed the cat's ears twitching in her direction as soon as she crossed the middle of the room. As soon as she came to a halt beautiful amber eyes greeted her but other than opening her eyes, the tigress did nothing. Lauren slowly sat down, waiting for the cat to make the first move. They spent quite some time just looking at each other, Lauren curiously, the tigress without any notable emotion before the blonde finally heard the deep voice ring through her mind.

_"You came back."_

Lauren nodded. "I want to understand you better."

The tigers fangs showed as she pulled back her lips but Lauren figured the tiger was smiling at her. "_Ask whatever you desire, Dr. Lewis."_ The words were coated with what Lauren identified as joy.

"First, you are a part of me, so just call me Lauren." The blonde chuckled slightly as the only response she got was a new wave of joy. She waited for more but the huge cat was just looking at her expectantly. "Well, I don't know where to start to be honest. I guess I'll just start at the beginning. Why did I become what I am?"

The tiger seemed to contemplate the question before gracefully getting up from her lying positing and padding to where Lauren was sitting. She sat down next to the blonde doctor, intently looking at her from above as she was taller than Lauren. _"You may start at the beginning, but you ask the most complicated question first. I'm afraid I can't answer it to your satisfaction. All I know is that our mate's blood made you become Fae. It gave you what suited you the most. That is all I can tell you."_

Lauren nodded absent-mindedly. "Why didn't I have problems controlling my powers when I tried to escape from where I was held prison?"

_"For one, you were fully awake at that point but I wasn't. You knew the body you woke up in. I didn't. Secondly, we wanted the same thing, to get out of there alive. Whenever our desires are the same it becomes very easy to shift, to access our powers. It's the reason you could shift to your were-cat form when fighting the wolf." _

"Dyson."

_"That is the wolf's name? He should not get near our mate again." _The tiger's voice was laced with barely suppressed anger. She bared her fangs at the memory before she looked at Lauren again, her expression becoming softer.

"I agree with you. But he is a good man. He's just a jerk sometimes."

_"Lauren there are things you need to understand about a cat's nature. We are very loving and protective of what belongs to us, fierce in fighting for what is rightly ours. But above all, we are proud and we won't tolerate the wolf's behavior. I won't."_

The doctor nodded. "Are you that? A tiger, a predator?" Her voice sounded like it came from far away.

_"What I am is a part of you that has always been there. It's just when you became Fae that this part turned into something more, the Siberian Tiger is just its physical form. I'm a part of you. Something without Lauren isn't uniquely Lauren." _The most prominent emotion Lauren felt coming off the tiger next to her was affection and it filled her completely.

"I am truly sorry for trying to shut you out." Her voice was just above a whisper. The tigress nodded her huge head with its long whiskers. _"I understand. We will leave it behind. Never apologize for it again. You already did so twice, which is once too often."_

Lauren looked at the cat next to her and to her surprise the animal nudged her with its nose. They stayed like this for a while, not talking, just sitting close to each other. It was once again the tigress who broke the silence. _"You should go back. It's not good to be locked up in oneself for too long, you lose focus on the world around you. Whatever other questions you have, ask the snow leopard tomorrow, she will answer."_

"Irina"

_"And that's her name." _The tiger showed her fanged smile again. _"I will be here when you come back." _Lauren nodded once and smiled her goodbye to her counterpart who answered with a wave of content feeling. The room started spinning and when it refocused again she was sitting on Bo's bed again, still in the same position she was before.

"Thank god, doc! What the hell where you doing?" Kenzi's worried face came into view. "Your eyes were all shiny but you didn't move a muscle and didn't react to anything!"

-x-

"Ysabeau, you're late again. Not terribly but still late." Sulpicia's deep voice rang through the deserted old factory. She sounded disappointed but more playfully so than anything else. She stepped out of the shadows wearing an outfit that was similar to Bo's although it was probably ten times as expensive. The black leather of her pants clung to her long, curvy legs like a second skin, what was visible of her alabaster skin glowed ghostly like the mood on a cloudless night. Her impressive cleavage was on full display with an extremely low and tight leather corsage with red highlights, leaving her toned arms bear except for a pair of black gloves that went up to her elbow. She looked like the perfect sinful seductress she was, dangerously alluring and absolutely deadly. Bo was once again certain, there was no human man or woman, and not many Fae who could resist this woman.

"I'm sorry but I had to make sure I had enough energy for your training, hadn't I?" The younger succubus decided it was best to fight fire with fire so she gave her voice a low tone as well, showing a lopsided smile.

The older woman laughed, it was a deep and beautiful sound. "I can't argue with that now, can I? I tend to get carried away, too, when I'm in.. the middle of something." She winked. "Shall we begin?" her voice turned the most serious Bo had heard her but that was still not all that serious. Bo nodded.

"Good. I know that you can control how much you take when you feed, something the good doctor taught you. Her will to offer herself up for you is quite impressive. I won't train your feeding abilities just now. We will start with your thrall." She began to take off one of her gloves and when she was done she held her hand out for Bo to take. "Show me what you've got."

The younger succubus took a deep breath, mentally preparing for the task at hand. She carefully placed her hand on Sulpicia's, feeling how warm her skin was. She concentrated, than released all she had into her thrall. A pleasured sigh escaped Sulpicia's lips, her eyes began glowing their deep swirling aquamarine blue. When she opened her mouth to speak the words that came out were coated in sugar. "Quite good for a succubus your age. But when I'm done with you, you will be much more powerful. It will be more like this.." The hand that was glowing orange with Bo's touch became a much deeper color, more like blood-red. When it hit Bo she felt like she would be lifted off the ground. Pure ecstasy filled every fiber, every pore, every cell of Bo's body. She moaned loudly, not caring anymore that she would have normally been embarrassed to act that way. Embarrassed and enraged that it was somebody other than Lauren touching her. She couldn't think clearly, couldn't breathe, only feel as everything became a whirlwind of pleasure in its purest form. Then, abruptly, it stopped and Bo wailed in protest, falling to her knees, too drained of every strength she had to stand.

It took a few moments for Bo's brain to start working again and when it did a terrible realization hit her. She would have done everything under Sulpicia's thrall. She felt like the first time she had met Vex and felt so utterly helpless as he moved her around like a puppet. No, she felt even worse. She had fought against the Mesmer's powers but under Sulpicia's thrall would have done not only anything, but she would have done so willingly. It disgusted Bo.

"I know it's not a nice feeling afterwards but you will never have to feel like that again when I'm done with you." The older succubus' tone was still light. "Get up" she ordered and Bo stood up on shaky legs. "You see Ysabeau, with a succubus' powers it's all about willpower. That, and the belief in your abilities as a creature of lust."

"I don't see myself that way." Bo protested.

"That doesn't matter. It's what you are and you better accept that or you won't make any progress. Most of us just run from one pleasure to the next and you can call that lust but you can also call what you and your mate have lust. Of course, it's more than that but desire and craving are a big part of what you feel for the good doctor, no?"

Bo nodded, thinking about what the other woman said. She came to the conclusion that ultimately, she was right. Sulpicia seemed to see her conclusion in her eyes as she looked up so she stretched out her alabaster hand once again. "Now, focus, Ysabeau."

-x-

Up on the second level of the factory stood a creature hidden in the shadows, watching the two succubae train. He intently listened to everything the traitor told Ysabeau. It had been hundreds of years since he last seen her but the pain still sat deep in his black heart. Swearing revenge for when she just dropped him and her whole family to side with the Blood King and her misfit of a sister, he had waited for the right time to strike for hundreds of years. Now, he knew, the time was near. Another succubus had bonded. Only succubae with a light heart bonded, that he knew. And that was the problem. A bonded succubus was one of the most powerful things there was, but turning them over to the dark side to use their destructive potential was the real test. Disappearing further into the shadows, he silently promised the woman he once loved to destroy everything she held close to her heart, and to use the young succubus she was training at the moment to do it.

* * *

_Maybe I'm making it a habit to always write chapters this long. Ideas to get where I want to with this story are just flying into my mind right now. Oh and i wanted to give you a little bit of smut with this one, too, as a thank you for all your support, the scene fit so well there :) Btw just so you know, were approaching the point where hell is about to break loose. ;) Until next time! _


	24. Chapter 24

_Next chapter, beware this is a heavy one. When I was finished writing it I really felt the weight of it while reading through it again. Once again, thanks to everyone for reading this, favoriting, following and reviewing. Enjoy! _

* * *

_two months later..._

"Very good, Lauren." Irina nodded as Lauren became smaller again, her fangs and claws changing back. Lauren pulled her hair out of her black leather jacket where it got stuck every time she changed back to her human form, smiling at her teacher. It was early evening and they were standing on a clearing in a small forest connected to Sulpicia's mansion just outside of town, having moved their training here for multiple reasons. For one, Lauren was making good progress controlling her powers and needed more space to train. Trick was also worried about his furniture when Lauren started getting much better at fighting, so they agreed that every training would be here. Lauren was practicing her fighting and healing skills during the day and Bo was coming in touch more and more with the succubus inside her at night.

"Your progress is impressive, even more so considering you were human mere months ago." Irina said just as Lauren sensed a more than welcome energy behind her. One of the things the blonde had become particularly good at was detecting energy flow and using it for her healing abilities. She wouldn't do it with this particular one though, not in this situation.

"She has always been an overachiever. I would have thought you had noticed by now." Seconds later Bo's strong arms wrapped themselves around Lauren from behind, the doctor instantly leaning back into the embrace, letting the brunette place a not-so-innocent kiss on her neck.

"I have." Like every time before, Irina's voice changed to crushed ice as she spoke to the younger succubus. Lauren had noticed from the start that the two didn't seem to like each other very well and had naïvely thought it would just take time. The opposite had been the case. The stronger Bo's succubus-abilities got, the more they seemed to be circling each other. Whenever Lauren asked, her mate simply said that she didn't like the older Bai-Ze but the blonde doctor knew there was more to it.

"What are you doing here, honey?" Lauren asked, attempting to stop the stare-down between the two women. Bo turned her head so that she was looking the blonde directly in the eye. "Since when do I need a reason to see my beautiful tigress?" Her voice was low and held a promise for later that made Lauren shudder in Bo's arms. The succubus saw the change in her mate's aura, incredibly pleased with the way she was reacting to her.

"You don't. But you usually don't come to my training anymore. It's almost over anyway." Without her noticing, Laurens voice had dropped a few octaves, coming out almost a growl.

Rolling her emerald eyes, Irina decided it was enough. "And with good reason. Your mate kept messing up your training with her annoying hero-complex. Every time you had a scratch she came running. It did us all a favor when she stopped interfering."

Bo shot the tall blonde a blue-eyed gaze. Weeks ago Lauren would have moved to hold back her mate but now she knew that Bo just did it out of instinct and not because she was losing control. Her eyes were becoming lighter and lighter every day. Before her training with Sulpicia her eyes had a cerulean blue color but now they were glowing almost ice-blue, hints of white swirling deep inside them. It had worried both Bo and Lauren at a time but the older succubus had assured them that it was natural. Like her eyes were deep ocean-blue, every mature succubus had their own unique color.

Irina growled, the pupils of her shimmering eyes dilating. Lauren always wondered why her usually so well reserved mentor so often lost her temper around the brunette, showing her either her fangs or her feline eyes. The blonde doctor felt the energy shift once again and apparently so did Irina. Within the blink of an eye she was her frosty self again.

"Ysabeau, save your energy. You will need it." Sulpicia's deep voice drawled from the direction where a little further away her mansion stood. Bo jumped, not having noticed the older succubus step out of the trees. Lauren and Irina just turned their heads to the newcomer. "What is it?" Irina asked.

"Well, since Fitzpatrick is on my back constantly about how the two lovebirds are doing and when they will be ready to complete their bond I've decided to test them, see if they are indeed ready." She chuckled although none of the other three women saw the humor in the statement.

"What do you have in mind?" Bo asked, still holding Lauren close to her body.

Sulpicia chuckled again. "We will change training partners and we will fight each other. Let's see how the two of you hold up against a foe who is not of your own species."

Irina's face became a mask of stone as she stepped next to the older succubus, nodding her consent. Bo smiled slyly. This was going to be fun.

"Lauren and I will start. You two" she motioned in Bo and Irina's direction "wait for us to finish. Do not intervene." Irina just raised her chin even further as Bo placed a soft kiss for good luck on Lauren's lips. They didn't need words anymore. She stepped back, making room for Lauren and Sulpicia in the middle of the large clearing.

"You think this time you can keep your hands to yourself, succubus?" Irina's low voice sounded in Bo's ear from above. The brunette refused to answer, thinking about how the tall Russian woman was going to get what she deserved later.

-x-

The only thing that could be heard in the forest was the tapping of a large number of feet. There were no birds singing, no other animal dared to go near the mass of creatures as black as a moonless night. The creatures didn't speak, they just walked along through the forest, the darkness becoming so dense that one couldn't make out where one creature ended and another began. They were moving slowly, almost leisurely but that was just to stay hidden. If they wanted, they could be as fast as the wind. Wanted was probably the wrong word. When they were ordered, they could. They only truly existed when they were ordered, souls of the damned, those who died with the terrible smile on their face that spoke of the pleasure they experienced even in the face of death, when they took their last breath. When the dark shadow had passed by the animals slowly started moving again, cautiously, fear still the most prominent emotion in all of them.

-x-

"Ready, Lauren?" Sulpicia's amused voice drifted across the open space. The doctor just steeled her jaw, letting the cat inside herself take a place next to her in her mind. It was something Irina had taught her, it made her more aware of her surroundings, letting her take full advantage of the tiger's senses.

"Well, then, let's begin." Even before Sulpicia's words rung out through the forest she disappeared into the shadows, becoming one with them. Lauren took a deep breath. She smelled the forest around her, Bo's scent on her own clothes but nothing else. Her ears twitched. She started searching for the older succubus with her sixth sense, the one that could detect any kind of energy flow. Lauren knew that Sulpicia was very good as hiding her energy from her but once she was close enough the doctor would know anyway. From where she stood right now she would sense anything powerful that was on the clearing, no matter how good they could disguise themselves. There was Irina, glowing bright emerald behind her and next to her was Bo, burning blue and hot like a flame, but there was no sign of Sulpicia's purple energy. The only trace that was left was where she stood before but it was wearing off and Lauren wouldn't be so foolish to follow the trail into the trees.

Lauren heard a faint rustling. It was barely there but she concentrated on it, locating it to her right. It defiantly wasn't an animal, there were only two feet slowly coming closer. With a final rustle it stopped but seconds later Lauren felt a purple shimmer darting directly at her. Reacting purely out of instinct she whirled around, jumping backwards away from the threat and by the time she landed back on the grass that covered the ground of the clearing, she was in her tiger-form, crouched down on all fours. Lauren caught a glimpse of a shadow that seemed to dark and dense for this time of the day she launched at it, colliding in mid-air with a more or less shocked Sulpicia, both of the falling to the ground.

Instantly, Lauren felt light-hearted and content but then she realized that the succubus was holding onto her arm and sprung backwards off the seductress before she could release all of her powers on her.

Sulpicia was up within the blink of an eye and then a lot of things happened at the same time. The sky got visibly darker and Lauren's sixth sense went into overload. Several dark flecks appeared on it, surrounding the clearing and closing in. Irina was suddenly next to her, growling as she shifted into her were-cat form, grayish fur coating her long muscular frame along with the obligatory dots as she launched herself at one of the dark flecks. Lauren followed her mentor's lead and began running towards another one, on her way standing up on her hind legs, changing into her were-cat form as well.

Bo was back to back with Sulpicia as they were surrounded, too. "Remember the time I told you about just letting go of the succubus? The time is now, Ysabeau." Her voice sounded playful even in mid-battle. During the past months Bo had learnt to trust the older succubus so she didn't think about what could happen, she just released all her power. Her hands began pulsing in a deep red, eyes bright blue as she caught the first attacker in mid-air, pulling him to her and draining him in one big intake of breath. She tossed his lifeless body to the side just as the next two dark shadows stormed her way.

Lauren felt the power shift. She had let the tigress take over most of her movements, she herself concentrating on the energy around them. She felt the eruption almost physically. Where Bo's steady blue flame had been burning there was now a raging inferno, becoming more violent by the second. At the same time she felt Sulpicia's purple flame become bigger and bigger as well, the black sports near them flickering and vanishing. Lauren sliced another throat with her claws and watched as the energy from the dead body flowed to her, closing several scratches and gashes she had suffered from the sheer mass of attackers coming at her.

Suddenly there was a creature on her back. Lauren growled, she was not paying attention. She dug her claws into his arms that were around her neck when he was ripped from Lauren's back, Irina jumping onto him and finishing him by biting his throat. The snow leopard looked at her briefly, blood dripping from her chin. Lauren knew from experience with her mentor that she was scolding her for letting her guard down, then they were both fighting again with no thoughts to spare.

After what seemed like hours to the four women but were only about ten minutes in reality, the black creatures started retreating as fast as they came, vanishing seemingly into thin air. Bo registered that there were no more victims to drain and kill and the succubus inside her snarled angrily as she was suppressed again. She looked around, panting heavily. She had drifted to the far right of the clearing during battle, Sulpicia standing near her, a shocked expression on her face. Bo's gaze shifted to the middle of the clearing, where Lauren stood between piles of black corpses, still in her were-cat form. Blood was dripping off her fangs and whiskers, running into the usually snow-white fur of her chest and tainting it red. The doctor was looking down at the dead creatures around her with a sadness in her amber eyes that was palpable even from where Bo was standing. Irina was standing next to her, already changed back to her human form but still blood-strained. She was looking at her student, she too, sensing Lauren's distress.

-x-

"What were those things?" Bo's voice pierced through the silence that was engulfing the main room of Sulpicia's mansion. When they had come back inside after the attack Irina had gone to immediately call Trick. He showed up not long after saying he came as soon as he got the message. Everyone but Bo was looking off into the distance. Trick, Irina and Sulpicia seemed to be contemplating something in their heads and Lauren was still shell-shocked. She had changed back to her human form while walking through the forest but she hadn't said a word. Blood was all over her face and clothes, her eyes blank. She was sitting next to Bo on a couch, leaning into her mate but showing no reaction to anything.

It took a while for Bo's words to even register with any of the others. To her surprise it was Irina who answered. "They were what we call 'souls of the damned'. Basically they are Underfae but..." She trailed off, her expression becoming pained.

"Why did they attack us?" Bo demanded, visibly confused, not only by the older Bai-Ze's reaction. This time it was Trick who answered.

"They probably wanted you, or Lauren. You remember me telling you that there are people who won't approve of you bond? They sent them."

"What? Who? And how can you be sure?" Bo's voice was becoming shrill. Lauren leaned further into her but still said nothing, her face still a mask of horror.

"This is a longer story. Your grandmother was the first succubus to ever bond. When she did, a group of Dark Fae realized the power she now possessed. They tried to turn her to the dark side, to use her powers to rule the Fae and make them powerful, invincible even. But your grandmother was a good person. She never wavered, survived every attack. We completed our bonding and it was the final ceremony that gave me the power to write the future with my blood. There is power that is not meant to be because it is too much. It was too much for your grandmother, Bo." He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. "The Dark Fae who had wanted to corrupt her didn't succeed but neither did we. They founded an order that would try again, should there ever be another succubus with a pure heart who finds her mate. I am sure it's them and I am sure that there are still the same Fae who are behind this. There is only one person who can control the souls of the damned."

"Who?" Bo's voice was now merely a whisper.

"Vassily. My fiancé." For the very first time Sulpicia's voice was not playful, not suggestive. It was hard and sad, filled with so much pent-up emotion that Bo almost wondered at first if it really had been the older succubus who had spoken.

Lauren lifted her head from Bo's shoulder. "Your fiancé?" Her voice was weak but it still sounded demanding. The brunette was just glad to have her mate move and speak again.

Sulpicia nodded. "I never broke it off, officially. You see, I am very old. Within the Fae there was also a time where there were arranged marriages, there still are in some places. I was promised to Vassily at a very young age. There was only one reason for this. Both our powerful families wanted a pure child. He is an incubus, our children would have been immensely powerful. When I heard what he planned to do with my sister I ran. I have not seen him since."

Bo was still processing when Lauren had already pieced everything together. "You are Bo's great-aunt. Isabeau's sister. Vassily, he is an incubus which means as he is the counter part of a succubus he can also develop an unknown power. The souls of the damned, it's his unknown power, isn't it?" Her voice was even again, she was in doctor mode.

"She really is an overachiever." Irina's voice was sad even when she mumbled the joke.

"You have to complete the bonding as soon as possible. After today I deem you ready. It has to be done quickly if we want to have a chance." Trick sounded more than concerned.

Bo didn't need an explanation at this point, her mind was clear. She would stop this Vassily, who was responsible for her grandfather suffering the loss of his mate, responsible for the tone in Sulpicia's, or her gand-aunt's, voice and responsible for the devastated look in Lauren's eyes on the battlefield. She pulled Lauren closer, her mate looking up at her with the same determination.

"We will do it." Bo said.

"Now." Lauren added.

* * *

_I promise the next chapter will have a little bit more happiness in it again but I finally had it in me to pour out all the evilness my brain came up with. We are getting to the final stages here! I hope I won't leave you hanging here to long but it depends if I can move the huge boulder sitting on my heart right now after writing this. It took a lot out of me.. don't know why. Of course, review please I would love to hear your opinion on this one especially! Until next time!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Next chapter, I'm definitely feeling better now. I don't know what the last chapter pulled on me, as some of you stated, it wasn't overly dark but it still was kinda hard to write for me. This chapter is a little friendlier again although we have more evil coming as well. As always, thanks to all of you for favoriting, following, reviewing or just reading the story. Oh and I can't state it enough, if you have any more questions, feel free to write me a message! Enjoy!_

* * *

Silence lay over Sulpicia's mansion as everyone was preparing for the final bonding ceremony in one way or the other. Trick had excused himself as there were special things needed for the ritual he needed to get from his office. Bo had asked him to bring Kenzi back to the mansion with him, she was probably at the Dal anyway. Sulpicia and Irina had locked themselves in the sitting room where they and Trick had agreed the ritual would take place in the morning. They was preparing the things they could without the Blood King and didn't let anybody watch them. It had to be that way, the older succubus had informed Bo when she asked why she and her mate were being shut out. Lauren was more or less back to her normal calm self by now, stating that they should just wait as they would know in the morning anyway. Bo agreed and so they went up to the room Sulpicia had assigned them for when they were staying here.

Lauren lay on her side of the bed, staring at the ceiling and Bo was sitting next to her with her legs crossed, only in a top and panties. It was a very different bed from the one they shared back at the Clubhouse. It was very low, not more than a foot above the wooden floor. Still, sitting on a small podium it overlooked the large modern room. Bo looked down at her fingers that were laced with Lauren's. The brunette was playing with the doctor's long fingers, finding comfort in the small distraction. The blonde herself let it happen willingly, not really paying attention as she stared at patterns on the ceiling that only existed in her head, favorably structures of large molecules. It, too, was a distraction technique. She didn't need to analyze the structure of the molecules she imagined, she knew them by heart, but it still calmed her over-worked brain to do something she deemed normal.

"Lauren?" Bo's voice was quiet, trying not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere created by the dimmed lights of the large room. Her mate looked so relaxed, one hand behind her head, the other one in the brunette's lap, eyes drifting from one place on the ceiling to another in a pattern only Lauren herself knew. When she heard the soft call of her name those honey-colored eyes flicked to Bo, fixing her in a loving stare. Bo smiled as she slowly lay down next to her mate, keeping the doctor's warm hand close to her, enclosing it with her own. Lauren turned her head to keep looking at the brunette, their noses almost touching.

"I love you." Bo brought Lauren's hand up to her mouth, kissing her fingers tenderly. Doing so, she leaned slightly forward, her nose bushing against Lauren's, who in response showed the wide toothy grin she used more and more often since she became her tiger equivalent on regular occasion. Bo adored it to no end.

"As I love you." Lauren's voice was as soft as her mate's as she leaned forward, nudging her nose against Bo's before kissing her lovingly on the mouth. The brunette squeezed the hand she was still holding as she kissed back, slowly exploring her mate's mouth. They kissed slowly for quite some time before Bo sighed contentedly and, giving Lauren a last peck on the lips, settled into the blonde's embrace, resting her head on her shoulder.

"We will make it tomorrow." Bo whispered.

"Of course we will. We'll complete the bond and then we'll go after Vassily." Lauren emphasized her statement by pulling Bo even closer to herself.

"Baby you don't have to.." Bo started but was cut off before she even finished by the blonde's passionate voice. "No, Bo. I will fight Vassily by your side. I don't like killing, it's not in my blood, not in my nature but that man is responsible for so many crimes, for so much grief that I will consider it healing the world from an evil tumor. I won't let him take away what I love. I won't let him destroy us."

Bo smiled at her mate's words, pressing a kiss to her throat. "Well, then, I wouldn't have it any other way."

The blonde chuckled, surprising Bo by pulling her arms back from around the brunette until she understood what Lauren was doing. They often slept like this over the past weeks, Lauren either in her tiger or were-cat form. Way more graceful than in the beginning Laurens bones repositioned, her body becoming longer while her legs became shorter, hands and feet turning into padded paws and fur covering the blonde's body. When the huge cat opened her amber eyes they were still full of love for the succubus sitting next to her. With a strong paw she pulled her back into her long body as Bo had sat up to make space for Lauren in her tiger-form. Bo sighed as she sunk into soft and warm fur, cuddling close to the large cat who curled up around the succubus, her tail resting comfortably across Bo's stomach. The brunette made sure to place her head near Lauren's as she leaned back, enjoying virtually being surrounded by her mate. The light golden tiger nudged Bo softly with her nose, licking her cheek when the succubus turned her head to look back at her. Bo laughed, cuddling even closer to Lauren. It's how sleep took a hold of them not much later, finally finding rest in each other after a day that had threatened to have a much worse ending.

-x-

"I think we're done here." Sulpicia stood up from where she had placed the two glasses in the middle of the room on a small table. Other than this, all the furniture was pushed to the walls to make as much room as possible.

Irina nodded. "Yes, I hope this will do." She had been arranging the last pieces of furniture so that they would hopefully only suffer minimal damage and, more importantly, wouldn't inflict as much when someone was thrown into them. She dusted off the black leather pants she was wearing, more out of habit than need and walked over to the door that led back out into the garden and eventually the forest around it. She picked up her black jacket and moved to put her light buckskin boots back on, preparing for the night in the woods, where she always slept since they had moved their training to the mansion. Not quite understandable for anyone but herself was her need to go in style even though she would sleep as a snow leopard, not at all needing the clothing. It was just something so typically Irina to always be dressed to perfection, not a hair out of place. She was just tying the laces of her second boot when she felt Sulpicia coming closer. She didn't need her sixth sense to know where the succubus was, it was like she had a sense just for her that hadn't died in the centuries she hadn't seen the woman.

Irina stood back up to her full height once she was finished. It was something the succubus had always loved about the Russian woman. She was tall and strong, with broad shoulders and defined muscles. She could match Sulpicia in power, never backing down to her.

"Irina.." the brunette's voice was low, inviting.

"Good night, Sulpicia." The tall blonde steeled her jaw and walked towards the door. She saw the hand coming that wrapped around her arm to stop her, she could have dodged if she had really wanted to. She immediately felt the pleasant feeling that came with the succubus' touch. Irina knew that if Sulpicia had really wanted to make her willing right away, she wouldn't have stood a chance once the hand touched her arm but instead she just felt light-hearted.

"Stay the night. Inside. It's too dangerous out there." The succubus moved behind Irina, resting the hand that was not holding her arm on the blonde's hip. Irina turned half way, looking at Sulpicia over her shoulder, emerald eyes glinting.

"Do I look like I couldn't defend myself?" Her words held a double meaning that the succubus noticed very clearly, almost as clearly as the Bai-Ze's aura that was pulsing strongly, lustfully. Irina saw Sulpicia's eyebrows go up ever so slightly, someone who didn't know her all too well wouldn't have noticed. For the first time that day, she allowed herself to look fully at the brunette, her curves in all the right places, her alabaster skin, her full lips that curved into that sinful smile she knew so well. How could anybody look at this woman, even without her powers, and deny her a single wish? How could anybody not want her, or want to be wanted by her? Irina inwardly laughed at herself. Not wanting her wasn't the problem. She could deal with attraction. She was used to it, had had numerous lovers over the many years of her life but while their names and faces faded in her memory, the brunette succubus reigned supreme above all of them. Their flirting over the past weeks had been so blatantly obvious that even Bo and Lauren had noticed. It had always been like this between them, always showing each other that they were interested but something really happening was a rarity. As familiar as this routine was, the blonde felt different this time. Why, Irina didn't know. She had a theory but she wouldn't admit it, even to herself.

"You look like... no, I know you can hold your own." There it was again, that smile. Sulpicia's eyes changed color to their swirling ocean-blue and Irina knew she was lost. She made one last attempt to walk to the door but found herself whirled around and pressed against the wall next to the door, the brunette seductress pressing herself up to her body. The Bai-Ze decided that, even if she would regret her decision, two could play this game. She would just see where it led them when she stopped holding back.

Letting out a growl she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, pulling her up on her waist and turning them around, pressing Sulpicia to the wall instead of herself. The brunette laughed. Her laugh was dark and sexy, just like almost everything else about her. Her voice was husky when she leaned in whispering "You know I love my lovers aggressive.." She threaded her hands into Irina's hair, wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist. "Take me to bed, Ira." The succubus commanded and there was no creature on earth that would deny her such a request.

-x-

"My dear fiancé by now has probably spilled everything. That should speed things up." Vassily chuckled and looked at the woman next to him.

"I don't know why you still call her that. That was hundreds of years ago and we all know you will never be actually getting married." The woman told him with a frown.

"Please don't tell me you're jealous. That would really kill my good mood." He sighed theatrically. "On the other hand, maybe we will. Who knows what her decisions would look like in the new world that dear Ysabeau will create. A world we have been waiting too long for." Vassily looked out the large window of his office that overlooked the city. The last light of the sun was beginning to fade, leaving the world in his favorite state, darkness. "Speaking of Ysabeau, we need to set the final plan in motion."

"Should I sent word for everything to be prepared?" The woman bowed her head in submission when Vassily shook his head. "Not quite yet. I would like a word with the beautiful doctor first." One could see how his eyes flash dark blue in the reflection of the window in front of him. "Maybe there will be a way to... persuade her."

"How will you get her to meet with you, especially without her mate?" The woman asked. Vassily turned and motioned for her to come over to him. When she was close enough he pulled her to his body, like they were a long time married couple at a family gathering and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I have my ways." He snapped his fingers and immediately one of his ogre-guards brought forward a person, hands tied behind the back, pale blue eyes staring daggers at Vassily while trying to articulate numerous curses through a gag but failing miserably.

"Remove that, I want to have a little chat with the pet." Vassily motioned for the ogre to remove the gag which he did silently.

"You're the son of a bitch that kidnapped the doc, aren't you? Well let me tell you this, once her and Bo find out where I am you are going down! They'll kick your ass from here to eternity!"

The rest of Kenzi's insults and string of curses was drowned out by Vassily's deep laughter. "You are an entertaining one, aren't you? I see the reason Ysabeau kept you. I think I will have lots of fun with you before anyone even knows where you are. Take her to her room." The tall incubus smiled evilly as Kenzi was dragged out of the room, still cursing at him.

"How did you get her?" The woman in his arms asked.

"Let's just say.." He chuckled. "The forest wasn't the only thing that was overshadowed today." He pulled the woman in for a passionate kiss while she chuckled with him, eventually picking her up and carrying her to his desk.

-x-

Bo woke up the following morning to Lauren stretching languidly behind her. The sun was already breaking through the large windows along the wall, making the tiger's fur glow like liquid gold as Bo watched her mate's slow movements. Lauren caught the brunette's eyes, winking with her own amber-colored orbs before sitting up and shifting back to the beautiful blonde woman she usually was. Bo watched in awe, as always. She couldn't seem to help herself. Whenever Lauren shifted the succubus could only marvel at her beauty. It was clear by now that her mate had always been destined to be just what she was now, it fit her so well.

With a peck on the lips Bo was pulled from her daydream. "Good morning, beautiful." Lauren smiled. The brunette pulled her in for a longer and more passionate kiss. "Good morning." She whispered against the blonde's lips when they had to come up for air.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. It opened moments later, revealing Irina, her hair flowing over her shoulders in golden waves. As always, she looked like she had just stepped out of a fashion magazine, wearing a beautiful white backless dress and high heels, making her even taller. "I just wanted to let the lovebirds know that everything is ready for your final bonding ceremony. Get ready and be downstairs as soon as possible." She gave Lauren a small smile that got tight when she looked at Bo and then disappeared.

Before Bo could start her rant about the tall Russian again Lauren said "Let's go get ready. I want to know what this thing is about."

The succubus nodded and they went to get dressed, Bo strapping her black ceremonial knife around her thigh, Lauren opting the usual place on her belt for its white counterpart once they were done.

"Ready?" Lauren asked the brunette. Bo smiled. "Let's go do this thing." She took the blonde's offered hand and walked down the stairs with her mate.

The others were waiting for them in front of the sitting room. The door was closed, Trick standing in front of it with the two other women at his sides. "Good morning." Her greeted them friendly and after they wished him the same her went straight to business.

"Bo, Lauren, I'm going to tell you what to do when you get into the room so listen carefully. You will find two glasses on a table. They are filled with an elixir you have to drink up. All of it. It won't work if you leave something in the glass. I'm afraid it doesn't taste that good but drink it, nonetheless." He smiled reassuringly. "While you drink the elixir your hands have to be together and on a rune I drew on the table. There are more than one but it's the biggest and Lauren will know which one it is. I wish you the best of luck to complete the ritual." He stepped to the side, allowing Bo and Lauren to go through the door.

"What happens after we drink?" Bo asked her grandfather.

He sighed. "I'm afraid I can't tell you. But I am positive that you will complete the ritual."

Bo nodded solemnly. She looked at Lauren who smiled and nodded and together they walked to the door.

"Ysabeau." Sulpicia's voice was friendly, but serious once again. "Don't lose your heart." Bo nodded at her mentor as Irina placed a hand on Lauren's shoulder. She smiled at the smaller blonde. "Don't lose your head, cub."

Still contemplating the meaning of the words, Lauren and Bo walked into the sitting room, the door closing and audibly locking itself behind them. The table with the glasses was hard to miss as it was the only object not pushed to the walls. Lauren stepped around it, examining the runes that were painted all over it in red ink, at least she hoped that's what it was. Like Trick said, there was a larger rune in the middle of the table, surrounded by other smaller ones in a circle. Bo looked at it, too.

"What does it mean?" She asked the blonde who smiled as she answered. "It says 'eternity'."

Holding her hand out for Lauren to take, she placed her hand around the glass on her side of the table. The doctor did the same, hands joining on the rune.

"To us." Bo said, raising her glass with the black liquid inside.

"To eternity." Lauren answered, clinking her glass against Bo's.

Their hands gripped each other harder as the both drank the black, terrible tasting liquid to the last drop.

* * *

_I already have part of what happens next written so don't you worry that it will take me long to update! That's it for today, please review, I'm always dying to read your opinion. I think that's really the best part about posting my stories, I get to hear what all of you think of them! :) Until next time! _


	26. Chapter 26

_Next chapter, finally it's bonding time! I hope the event that's now finally upon us won't disappoint you after waiting so long for this last bit. :) As always thank you to all those wonderful people who read, favorite, follow and review my stories. I would have never had the motivation to continue a story this long if it wasn't for you! :) Enjoy! _

* * *

Placing the glass on the table again, Lauren didn't feel much different. She still had the awful taste of the potion in her mouth but other than that she felt nothing. She looked up at Bo, brow furrowed in confusion to see her mate staring back at her with a gaze as confused as Lauren felt. The blonde contemplated what the reasons could be. For one, she didn't know what this ritual was about. It could very well be that the potion only had effects on those who weren't meant to bond. But then why would the furniture be pushed to the walls as if to prevent damage? The doctor felt safe to rule this possibility out. Then what happened? Trick could have messed up the recipe for the elixir. Lauren's brow furrowed even further. No, the Blood King was not one to be hasty with something as important as this. Maybe the ritual was already over? No. That wouldn't be.. well, Fae. Nothing was ever easy when it came to their ways or their rituals. Lauren felt the tiger inside her welling up, her power engulfing the blonde. It didn't worry her like it used to. She had learned that whenever she was in a stressful situation her counterpart made itself known eventually, usually to help solve the problem. But right now, a plausible explanation wouldn't come to mind. It frustrated the doctor to no end. She felt dumb, just standing there. Lauren looked at her hand that was holding Bo's. Was the rune underneath glowing slightly, or was that just her imagination? If it was there, it was so subtle that she couldn't be sure.

She felt Bo gripping her hand tighter. Looking up at the brunette's chocolate eyes she saw even more confusion in them. But it was different from before. It wasn't just confusion. It was fear, the blonde realized. The grip on her hand tightened even more, making it almost painful. The succubus' other hand suddenly gripped her stomach and she winced.

"Lauren.." Her voice was pained, weak.

Just as Lauren wanted to go and see if she could help her mate, she felt the tiger start to push her back, trying to take full control. Lauren was so surprised she lost most control before she even thought of fighting. Pushing against the ever-mighty predator was completely futile, Lauren knew but she still tried with all her strength. Her vision was becoming blurry, before it became clearer, much more detailed than normal. Without her consent she had shifted into her were-cat form. It was something that had never happened before. Irina had taught Lauren to become a team with her inner animal, that sharing a body had a lot of perks, but right now the doctor felt like a prisoner in her own body. She could feel everything but she had no control whatsoever. Lauren figured that this was the doing of the potion, reducing her to an onlooker in her own body, making her pure Fae nature come out.

Looking at Bo, she saw her hypothesis confirmed. The brunette was hunched over, one hand on the table for support, the other one still gripping Laurens. The doctor realized with devastation that she had pierced all five claws of her hand into Bo's soft flesh and that her mate's blood was dripping onto the table from the wounds. When the succubus finally lifted her gaze her eyes were ice-blue, swirling like a tornado was raging inside them. Her lips curved up into a devilish smile that had no ounce of Lauren's Bo still inside.

The doctor surprised herself by admiring the beauty of this new Bo. She had lost every bit of her softness, replacing it with something irresistibly inhuman. Lauren felt herself wanting to succumb to the overwhelming hunger she saw in the brunette's eyes, wanting to give her everything her heart desired.

Lauren's hand was forcefully ripped from Bo's without her wanting to do so. Immediately, the feeling lessened, leaving the blonde empty and with the realization that she had been under the succubus' thrall. The tall were-cat crouched down, a defensive position should the brunette come near her again. A snarl accompanied her movement, warning Bo and daring her to try at the same time.

-x-

Kenzi had just finally fallen into a restless sleep when the door to her 'room' as the tall asshole had called it was ripped open forcefully. The small human groaned on the mattress that had been put on the floor for her. It was one of the three items in the room. Besides the hard makeshift bed that was uncomfortable and dirty, but more than Kenzi had dared hope for, there was a toilet and a sink. Both not very invitingly looking but again, she was glad that they were there in the first place. Other than that her room consisted of four solid red brick walls, a concrete floor and two barred windows. Even if they hadn't been barred, Kenzi wouldn't have gotten out for multiple reasons. One, they were too small for even her to get through and two, from what she knew they were up on the fourty-somethingth floor. She wasn't so desperate to choose death over being imprisoned.

The ogre made himself known by grunting as if him practically unhinging the door hadn't been enough. Kenzi slowly sat up. "Relax meathead, I heard you." She turned to face him. The ogre was holding the heavy metal door open with one hand, looking at her intently.

"The master wants to see you." He grunted in his deep gravelly voice.

"Ever thought that I might not want to see him?" Kenzi shot back at him.

The ogres expression didn't change, he was still looking at her expectantly. Kenzi sighed and got up, dusting off her bare legs from trying to sleep on the dirty mattress. She reluctantly went with the ogre muttering "Right. Thinking. Problem." and rolling her pale blue eyes.

"Ah there is my little guest! How are we feeling today?" Vassily welcomed her when she was shoved into his office. The last time she had been here it had been way to dark for her to see the faces of the people in the room but now that it was around noon, at least that was Kenzi's guess, she could see Vassily very clearly. He was a tall and very handsome man. He practically oozed power from every pore. Wearing a tailored black suit he leaned on his desk in a leisurely fashion. He was currently smiling, his dark eyes glinting with mischief. His hair was so dark it almost shimmered an unnatural shade of blue where the sun from the window behind him hit it just right. It was short and styled to stand almost straight up but for one long and very thin braid that hung down next to his right ear. It even had a little blue ribbon hanging from its end.

"As well as she can be with the top class suite you offered her." Kenzi spat back at Vassily, her eyes staring daggers into the man. His smile vanished. It made him look three times as frightening, which was way off the charts as far as Kenzi was concerned.

"You should be more thankful of what I did give you, little human." His voice was soft, like velvet but Kenzi heard the dagger that was lurking underneath so she didn't answer, holding her chin high.

Vassily pushed off his table, motioning for the ogre to leave the room which by the stomping of huge feet he did immediately, closing the door behind him. Kenzi didn't dare look away from her captor, even for a second. Vassily slowly made his way over to the human, hands laced behind his back, like he was taking a stroll in the park. All the while he was eying her as if to decide what to do with her, which, Kenzi figured, was probably the case. He stopped only inches from her so she could smell his cologne. As much as she hated herself for it, the smell was by far one of the best things she had ever smelled in her entire life, making her shudder slightly.

Vassily smiled smugly, humans were way too easy, so easy it wasn't even fun anymore. "I was hoping you could help me with something." He made a step back, convincing her while her brain was functioning properly was much more intriguing.

"What do you want?" Kenzi tried to sound threatening but her brain was just getting started again, so she failed miserably.

"Well.." He turned and walked back to his desk, picking something up before he faced her again. "You do have the good doctors cell number, don't you?" He was holding her black and pink phone in his hand, turning it back and forth like he found it terribly interesting.

"What if I do?" The small human's brain was now working properly again, her response coming out as sharp as she wanted it to.

"You will call her. And you will tell her this little situation you're in here. Tell her to come here, but to come alone and to not tell good Ysabeau where she's going."

"And lure her here so you can do god-knows-what to her? Hell no."

"Little Kenzi, we can do this the easy or the hard way. I really would prefer not having to hurt you." Vassily's voice sounded regretful, like he was talking to a child who wouldn't listen.

"I won't give any of my peeps up that easily! Especially not Bo's lady-love!" Kenzi was furious but the tall man only laughed. "Trust me you will. It's just a matter of how long it will take." His eyes flashed blue and Kenzi gasped.

"You're.."

"Yes. I'm an Incubus." Suddenly a lot made sense to Kenzi. "So don't insult my power by trying to resist, you already proved you can't and I wasn't even trying." He held out the phone for Kenzi to take but the small human just turned her head away from him, looking at the floor.

"Well, I gave you the opportunity. I will ask you again in a few hours." He sighed as he snapped his fingers, a blonde woman with blood-red eyes appearing not long after. "I'm afraid she refuses to help me, Svenja." Vassily told the newcomer who grinned in response and went to grab Kenzi by the shoulder, shoving her toward the door. The last thing she heard was "Don't be too harsh on her I want her still alive and kicking!" coming from the tall man before the door closed, leaving her alone with the woman who was right now pulling her through a corridor with unnatural strength.

-x-

Bo wiped her mouth, leaving a ruby-red streak on the back of her hand. The succubus looked at Lauren, who had changed into her tiger-form as soon as they really started trading blows. The beautiful golden cat had numerous red stripes from already healed wounds to accompany her natural black ones. She was backed into a corner, fangs fully bared at the brunette, snarling or roaring every time the succubus moved a muscle. Her amber eyes were wide open, furious with anger and pain as she, like the succubus, was running out of energy to heal herself.

Lauren herself, still being locked out of her own body but certainly feeling the pain, was by now a complete mess. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had to watch as her tiger and Bo's succubus were running head-on into killing each other. The cruel thing was that she could feel it, too. Every strike of her huge paws that cut open Bo's flesh, every knife that was impaled into her own body as the succubus defended herself. Chi had been forcefully ripped from deep within her, making her cry out in agony not only at the grueling pain that came with it but at the satisfied look in Bo's eyes. She knew she wouldn't hold up much longer. She felt that the tiger had almost no energy left, cowering into a corner and growling to keep the deadly seductress at bay. She had to laugh at herself. So she would die by Bo's hands. It was almost too ironic.

Bo was lost in a rage and lust-filled haze. The edges of her vision were pulsing blue as she looked at the tiger in the corner. She had almost won. She would consume every bit of the delicious chi inside that creature and there was nothing that could stop her. She slowly walked towards the beautiful predator, making sure to add an extra sway to her hips. But then the vulnerable look she saw when she met the cat's eyes stirred something inside her, like it was warning her to finish the other Fae. She stopped a few feet short of the golden cat, wondering.

Lauren was so glad when Bo stopped. It gave her more time to try and push the weakened tiger back down, to regain control. Right now, all she could do was keep from pouncing and going for the succubus' neck. It wasn't much, but it was something. Ever so slowly she pushed the furious cat back down, using the knowledge Irina had given her should this very thing ever happen. _Don't lose your head, cub._ Lauren didn't know why she hadn't thought about this before when she was a crumbling mess. Well, she thought, that might be the reason.

Bo was still raking her brain but couldn't find anything but the will to completely consume the creature before her. Her chi had been so sweet, better than anything Bo had ever tasted. Suddenly, movement caught her eye. At first she thought the tiger would start a last attack but then she noticed that the tiger wasn't there anymore. Instead there lay a blonde woman, looking oddly familiar. The succubus' heart began racing, flooding her veins with regret. She shook her head, didn't understand. The pulsing around her vision became weaker.

Lauren finally found the strength to lift her head. Changing back, regaining control had taken almost everything out of her, given that her body was at its limit anyway. She found Bo's eyes, pleading wordlessly and sighing when she saw that the brunette's eyes were flickering back and forth between blue and brown.

Lauren saw the moment where Bo came back to herself, her posture relaxed, her brow furrowed in confusion. When her eyes landed on the blonde she fell to her knees, sobbing.

"Lauren..." She managed to get out.

"Bo." The doctor's voice was more a sigh of relief as her mate scrambled to get close to her, finally cradling her head with her hands and placing it in her lap, Lauren snuggling into the warmth and relishing in the fact that they had overcome the ritual.

"I'm so, so sorry, baby." Bo whispered.

"It's not your fault. It was a test. And the main thing is that we made it." Lauren's voice was weak but she desperately wanted to reassure Bo. The brunette leaned down, bringing their lips together. Lauren immediately felt her strength returning, the wounds and scratches she still had healing and closing, leaving behind perfectly smooth skin. When their lips parted, the blonde noticed the tear streaks on her mate's cheeks and softly brought her hand up to wipe the last drops away.

"You didn't have to do that." Lauren said, sitting up and leaning into Bo.

"Do what?" Bo looked at her, completely confused.

The blonde chuckled. "Give me your chi."

"I didn't." It was Lauren's turn to be confused. Just as she was about to ask how her power had returned if Bo didn't give her chi, the door burst open, revealing first Trick and then Sulpicia and Irina. When they saw the two of them sitting on the floor, a wide smile spread across their faces.

"You made it." Trick's smile was the biggest of all three as he made his way over to hug his granddaughter.

"By the way you both look I would think you already kissed, didn't you?" Sulpicia's teasing voice rang through the room. Bo grinned back at Lauren who blushed in a very Lauren-way but smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah, why?" Bo finally answered.

"The kiss proves that even through the pure predatory nature of what you are as a Fae, you recognized your mate. It ends the ritual and returns you both to the state you were it before it started." Trick explained and Lauren's eyes lit up as she finally understood why she had thought Bo had given her chi. "Let's celebrate." He added with another smile and to the doctor's surprise she was lifted up into Bo's arms who carried her bridal style to the garden.

Later, when the two of them lay tangled in the bed sheets and each other, Bo's mind finally found the missing piece to something that had been nagging her all day. Where was Kenzi?

-x-

"What about now, little Kenzi?" Vassily's voice was friendly but he was getting increasingly angry. Three times had he sent the human away with Svenja, three times she had come back in a much worse state than before but she still refused to do his bidding. He was starting to think he should just thrall her or call the doctor himself but restrained himself, looking at the broken little mess that was left of the human.

He waited for her to shake her head, to tell him no again but instead she weakly nodded. Vassily was elated and clapped his hands together. "Very well. It took you quite long, didn't it? I'll let you sleep a bit now, we'll call the good doctor in the morning." He snapped his fingers once again and one of the ogres appeared, dragging Kenzi off to her cell. Finally his plan would work out. He was absolutely positive that Lauren would comply, he couldn't wait to see her again.

"May I come out now?" Vassily was pulled from his thoughts by his lover stepping through his office door.

"Of course. The human is gone there is no one left here that could recognize you. Well at least no one that would be hindering to our little plan." He smiled as he motioned for the woman to come closer.

Kenzi lay on the dirty mattress, panting. There was nothing to describe what Svenja had done to her. There were no wounds on her body but she felt like a piece of charcoal. The Fae with the bright red eyes had somehow made her feel the most terrible pain she had ever experienced without even touching her. The last thing she remembered were those haunting eyes and then only white-hot pain. Still, she felt ashamed for giving in but round after round of torture had finally worn her down. She silently begged Lauren and Bo to forgive her for what she was going to do until she fell into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Like last time, the time before that and every other time... Pleeeeeease tell me what you think, I'm dying to know. Until next time!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Next chapter, this one is very Lauren-y, at least it seemed that way to me. I don't think you will mind I just wanted to say it. Also, again thanks to all my awesome readers, for favoriting, following and reviewing this story and even telling me what you think through your PMs. You all make my day with your comments! Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren was enjoying the first rays of the sun as they finally made it over the tree tops and onto the clearing she was lying on. Taking deep breaths she enjoyed being surrounded by peace, even if it was only for so long. Getting up on all fours the large tigress closed her eyes briefly and in one fluid motion shifted into the beautiful doctor. After pulling her hair from her leather jacket she let the wind take a hold of the long blonde tresses, blowing them out around her head while she looked up into the morning sky. Despite knowing that things weren't over yet by far, Lauren was happy to be where she was now. She was with Bo, they were finally completely bonded and last night she had felt it. Not only while they were making love, which took up most of the night but after, when she was lying tangled with her beautiful succubus, who by some unbelievable twist of faith was destined to be with her. The blonde smiled. She was stuck with the brunette for eternity, she better start believing it, she told herself.

Pulling out of her thoughts, she turned and slowly started walking back to the mansion. She had made it a habit to watch the sunrise almost every morning. In the beginning it was to retreat back into herself to get to know her animal-side better but as she gained more and more control she made it her own very special time to think. Lauren also found that running through the woods in her tiger form was one of the most exhilarating things she had ever done. The wind as it whipped past her, wood that cracked under her padded paws, her mere presence causing other animals to flee in fear. As much as she never admitted it out loud to anyone besides Bo, she loved feeling like a complete predator, beautiful and strong.

Planning to race back to the mansion Lauren started walking faster, jogged, before she broke out into a run. She was thirty feet away from the first trees where she would have leaped and shifted in mid-stride, like every morning, when she heard her cell-phone ring. At first, she found it odd that anyone would call her right now. Everyone back at the mansion knew where she was, they wouldn't call unless it was an emergency. Before she could get worried she noticed that it was Kenzi's ringtone. Some rap-song that the little Goth had put there after using her impressive pick-pocketing skills and snatching Lauren's phone out of her bag.

As she stopped dead in her tracks and pulled the phone out of her jacket pocket, the blonde was glad to hear from the small human. Bo had voiced her concern yesterday while snuggling into Lauren's side because Kenzi hadn't been there for their bonding even though they told Trick to bring her with him. When the brunette had asked him this morning he just shrugged and said she wasn't at the Dal so he went by the clubhouse but she wasn't there either so he just came back, thinking Kenzi had gone out some place else. Lauren put the phone to her ear.

"Dr. Lewis." She always said it, no matter who called. She even did it with Bo but soon found out that the brunette got a kick out of her answering in her 'Doctor-voice' as she called it. Lauren smiled at the memory of what that had led to.

_"Hey doc." _Kenzi's voice sounded from the other end, sounding not only tired but somehow sad and broken. Lauren's brow furrowed.

"Kenzi where are you? Trick came looking for you last night but you weren't at the Clubhouse." Waiting for a snarky response telling her off the blonde was surprised by the small Goth's next words.

_"Long story. Thing is, I'm sort of in a situation here." _Kenzi cleared her throat, making Lauren more worried by the second.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

_"Well, I.." _her voice broke and the blonde thought she heard another voice in the background before Kenzi continued. _"I need you to come here. I'm sorry but..." _Before she got any further there was a rustling sound and then a deep male voice rung through the line. _"Dr. Lewis. I really would have liked it better if little Kenzi here had gotten through this on her own but I'm tired of her stuttering." _

Laurens blood froze. "Who are you? What do you want?" She hissed into the phone.

_"I'll make it short. I want to meet you. Last time... you were not really in any condition. Come to the run down old shack you and your beautiful succubus call home. Today at noon. And you don't want to tell anyone about this, not even good Ysabeau. We don't want anything to happen to her little pet, right?"_

Lauren steeled her jaw, every muscle in her body twitching, barely restrained. The only obvious sign of the rage boiling inside the blonde were her bright amber eyes that stared off into the semi-darkness of the forest around her.

"So you expect me to just walk into your trap. Just come running to you so you can fulfill your pathetic plans. But why me? It's Bo you really want, isn't it?" Lauren's voice was monotone, cold, like ice-crystals piercing skin.

_"It's so much easier to get to Ysabeau through you." _He chuckled darkly._ "It's the curse of love. Now I suggest you get ready for later. I will see you then." _The line went dead, leaving Lauren shaking with her phone still at her ear. Slowly she lowered her hand, putting the phone back into her jacket pocket. The blonde took a deep breath, smoothly falling to all fours, shaking her light golden fur with the black stripes. A ferocious roar tore though the peaceful silence that lay over the clearing, causing a group of birds to burst out of the trees, screeching loudly. Seconds later, the huge tiger was in a full sprint across the soft grass that covered the clearing, shooting into the woods like a bullet, cracking small branches that lay on the ground as if they were toothpicks.

Lauren was certain she had just talked to Vassily. He had Kenzi. He wanted her to come to him. She couldn't tell Bo, she knew that, so she had to do this on her own. She knew she couldn't lie to the brunette's face about this. She needed to come up with a solution but first she had to get a clear head. She would need it. The golden tiger increased her speed even more as she darted through the forest, away from the mansion, heading for the city.

-x-

Bo was already starting to get worried. Lauren should have been back from her morning run over an hour ago. She was having an uneven feeling, as if something wasn't the way it was supposed to be at all. She had asked Sulpicia if she should go looking for her mate but the older succubus just smiled at her, telling her that yesterday had been a very stressful and exhausting day and that Lauren was probably just taking her time processing. It was not that Bo couldn't live with that explanation but it still worried her. It wasn't like her mate to do something like this. She would have at least told her before or sent her a message that it was going to take longer today. If not for the reason that she absolutely hated breaking her routine then for the reason that she knew Bo would be worried.

Just as the succubus checked her phone again for what seemed the fifth time in the last two minutes, it finally vibrated, showing a picture of her and Lauren kissing passionately on the couch of the clubhouse. Kenzi had taken it while they were both oblivious to everything around them for obvious reasons. Lauren had been terribly embarrassed at the time especially since the picture showed her practically moaning into the succubus mouth while their tongues were intertwined. Bo had made the small human delete the picture but not before sending it to her so that she could use it as Lauren's contact picture without the blonde knowing. Relieved and smiling Bo opened the message.

_Hey babe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but Hale called me, there is an emergency at the lab and they need me there. I will be home this evening, please don't worry like I know you're doing right now. I love you xo Laur_

Bo sighed. She felt much better now that she knew Lauren was ok. She thought about visiting her mate at the compound as a surprise but came to the conclusion that if it was an emergency Hale had requested Lauren specifically for, they wouldn't have much time to sneak away to her office. She fired off a quick reply and put away her phone.

"Did she finally text you? I was starting to think you wanted to crawl into the phone to get to her." Sulpicia's taunting voice sounded from the other side of the room. Bo turned around, lopsided grin on her face to give a retort to the older succubus but she stopped before she got a word out. Irina was standing behind the other woman, casually leaning against the door frame. The grin on Bo's face vanished and instead of laughing with a still smiling Sulpicia, the younger succubus opted for just telling both of them "Yes, she did. She's fine, just some Light Fae business at the compound. The only thing that's strange is why she didn't stop by before she took the car."

Irina snorted, earning her an evil stare from Bo. The tall blonde didn't seem to acknowledge it, pushing herself off the door frame and standing next to Sulpicia. "She's a Bai-Ze." the Russian informed Bo. "She was probably still on the clearing when Ash Santiago called her. It's way faster for us to just run in our cat-form." Her voice was condescending, like Bo should know better than to ask such a question. It made the succubus blood boil being talked to in such a manner, especially since she couldn't figure out what Irina's problem was. From the first meeting the blonde had used every opportunity there was to show off how immature and naïve Bo was in her eyes. It was another reason the brunette had stopped going to Lauren's training sessions, she didn't want to put up with Irina.

Sulpicia noticed where this was heading quickly so she decided to intervene. "It's true. The road from here to the city it by far not the fastest way. It's about twice as long as if you just run through the forest." She was keeping her tone light, trying to break up the stare down that was taking place between the two other women right now. As it didn't seem to work the way she planned Sulpicia opted for another, more efficient method. "Well, I'm going outside. It's a beautiful sunny day." She turned, making a point of discreetly stroking a few fingers down Irina's arm, giving her an inviting and pleasant taste of her power. Almost instantly the blonde's muscles relaxed and she turned her head to the older succubus, knowing why she pulsed her. Irina nodded barely noticeable and after giving another cold stare to Bo she, too, turned and walked out of the room.

Bo watched them walk away, her brow furrowing. Why was it that Irina hated her so much? It couldn't be because of her nature. The tall blonde may be good at hiding her feelings from others but Bo was a succubus. She could see how bright the Russian burned for Sulpicia. Of course, it was no match for Lauren, the brunette thought with a smile, but Irina definitely felt something for the older succubus. Bo decided she was going to talk to her mate about this, she had been just as confused by her mentors behavior towards Bo as the brunette herself.

-x-

Lauren checked her watch. She still had about ten minutes before anything was going to happen. She leaned against the door of the clubhouse, taking deep calming breaths. After her surprisingly fast run through the forest she took a cab to her apartment, changing into something she thought more suitable for a possible battle than slacks and a dress shirt. She had picked one of her tight dark jeans and a red tank top she didn't even know she owned. After pulling her hair into a high pony tail she put her black leather jacket back on, making sure to more or less hide the dagger on her belt beneath it. Determined to get Kenzi back she walked down the stairs, catching a glimpse of herself in a mirror on the wall. She smiled at her look that Bo would have probably described as 'Badass-Lauren'.

Lauren made a point to stop by the compound, not only filling three injection pens with some of the most deadly poisons she could get within her limited time and putting them in an inside pocket of her jacket, but also making sure the other Fae in the lab saw her, if Bo happened to stop by. She still didn't feel good about doing this to her mate but her rational mind told her it was the only way.

She checked her watch again, noticing that whatever was supposed to happen now should happen in a couple of seconds. Right on time a black car with tinted windows pulled up to the house. Once it came to a stop, the driver's door opened and a tall man in a tailored suit got out. He noticed Lauren and walked up to her.

"Dr. Lewis?" When he received a nod he bowed slightly. "My name is Tyler. My master would like to thank you for accepting his invitation. I will be your driver and I will bring you to the location of your meeting. If you need anything at all during our drive, please just let me know." He turned to the side and offered her with an outstretched hand to walk to the car first. Lauren didn't know what she was expecting but it was certainly not this. While walking to the beautiful and without a doubt very expensive car she thought about Tyler's words. His masters invitation? Right. Because he hadn't forced her to agree to this by kidnapping Kenzi.

Tyler gracefully opened the door for the blonde, offering her a small smile as she got in. This was so weird. Tyler walked around the car, getting back in on the driver's side and they were off. The inside of the car was mostly black leather with a few highlights. Everything showed off money and power. Next to Lauren was even a glass of champagne on a little fold out table. She didn't expect Vassily to come to the Clubhouse but certainly didn't think that she would be escorted to him by a man in a tailored suit who had promised to fulfill her every wish. Her imagination had been more along the lines of a little truck screeching to a halt in front of the clubhouse, black figures jumping out and dragging her off.

"Tyler?" Lauren decided to make the best of the situation. First off was finding out where they were going. Maybe she could tip off Bo somehow.

"Yes, Dr. Lewis?" His voice was pleasant and friendly.

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"To the headquarters of Machiavelli Enterprises of course. My master would never have a good client like yourself have anything less than the best."

Laurens brow furrowed. She was glad that Tyler's eyes were glued to the road so he didn't notice. Concentrating on her sixth sense, the blonde felt the man's dull aura. It was barely there, a weak but steady pulse of grey. She understood. Tyler was human. He probably didn't know anything and the story he just told her was the one they told him to explain why he had to pick her up. Although she felt a little underdressed to play her part to perfection, Lauren decided to play along. If Tyler didn't know who his boss was, it was better to keep it that way.

"Very good. I assume you usually are Vassily's driver?" As soon as the word were out of her mouth, Lauren realized her mistake. She shouldn't have used his name. A lot of Fae used different names in the human world as a cover up. Especially the ones in high positions. But as it turned out, Lauren was in luck, Tyler nodded. She noticed him turning slightly paler and could imagine why. Even if you didn't know about the Fae they still oozed power and instilled fear with their mere appearance.

"Yes. Again, Master Machiavelli wants you to have only the best." Lauren thought she heard a little bit of awe ring through his voice. She assumed it was because she had used his master's first name so casually.

They came to a halt in front of a huge building, at least fifty stories high. After a few seconds the garage door in front of them opened and Tyler drove them to their parking space. Lauren noticed that the garage wasn't very big, there were only about five other parking places there, three of which were occupied. She assumed they were for important people only. She waited patiently for Tyler to open the door for her before stepping out and being escorted to the elevator. As the doors opened she was once again faced with a display of money and power. The elevator had a marble floor and glass walls with golden elements woven into them. Tyler stepped into the elevator with her, pressing the top button.

"I hope everything was to your liking during our short drive, Dr. Lewis." He said when they were almost at the top.

Lauren gave him a genuine smile. "Yes, everything was fine. Thank you for bringing me here."

Tyler bowed once more. "It was a pleasure. I wish you a pleasant meeting Dr. Lewis. I will leave you to my master's personal assistant now." He said just as the doors opened. Lauren nodded at him and stepped out of the elevator where a small blonde was waiting for her. The doctor was hit by a tingling sensation in her sixth sense. She opened up to it and saw that it came from the other woman. It looked like she was shining with red sparks. It was quite fascinating and she figured that the woman was most defiantly Fae.

Casually walking next to each other through a nicely decorated hallway, the small blonde leading their way, she started talking. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Lewis. I'm Svenja, Master Machiavelli's personal assistant." She opened a door for Lauren and motioned for her to step into what looked like an office. There was a large wooden desk with a black leather chair, several bookshelves and a small sitting area with a couch and a small table. To both sides of the large windows along the wall stood big exotic looking plants in large pots.

"Master Machiavelli will be with you in just a minute." Svenja said with a smile and Lauren thanked her, noticing for the first time the ruby-red eyes the woman possessed. They were somehow haunting and Lauren had to keep from shivering as the woman closed the door behind her, leaving the Bai-Ze alone in the huge office.

She didn't have to wait long though. The door opened maybe a minute later, reveling a tall and very handsome man in a black pinstripe suit with a red tie. Lauren turned around to fully face him. This must be Vassily. He had a naturally charming smile that showed pearly white teeth.

"Dr. Lewis." He spoke in the deep, pleasant voice Lauren had heard on the phone. "It is a great pleasure to finally meet you in a more, let's call it aware, state."

* * *

_So that's it for today, I hope I will find time to write the next chapter soon, life is getting a bit more stressful again but don't worry I will still update regularly. As always, please please let me know what you think, I'm once again dying to know!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Next chapter, it's maybe going to be a little different than expected. Once again, thank you for all the favorites, follows, reviews and PMs I appreciate it all so much so keep it coming! :) Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren stood, cautiously eyeing Vassily but careful not to let it show. "I was looking forward to meeting you, too." Her voice was neutral, showing no emotion whatsoever. Vassily showed a small knowing smile, like he understood completely why Lauren had come to him.

"Let's sit down, get a little more comfortable. We have a lot to talk about." He offered the blonde his hand to guide her to the couch but Lauren simply nodded and went to sit down, ignoring the offered hand completely.

Once they sat down facing each other on the long couch Vassily grinned. "It seems I didn't have the wrong impression of you, Dr. Lewis, you are a smart one."

Lauren's expression remained stoic as she answered "Well I wouldn't be so naïve to take an Incubus' offered hand." The dark-haired man nodded, his grin faded and he seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before he looked up and snapped his fingers. Seconds later Svenja appeared in the door again, obviously waiting for orders. "Make us a can of tea, will you?" He asked and she nodded, vanishing as quickly as she came. Vassily looked back to Lauren. "I hope tea will be fine. I have some very good green tea from Japan, it's truly exquisite."

The blonde didn't know what to make of this. She had been prepared for a fight but being brought here by a driver and offered tea while making small talk was a bit off to say the least. "As a matter of fact, it is. But I would like to start talking about why I'm here." Vassily looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Where is Kenzi?" She demanded.

"In her room. I believe she is still sleeping. Don't worry, you will get to see her but first you and I need to talk. It's why I brought you here." Lauren just looked at him with slightly furrowing eyebrows, saying nothing. "The first time I saw you I knew you were special and you more than proved it. You were a mere human, but still you possessed a more brilliant mind than most Fae and now that you are Fae yourself, you have become even more precious. You now are a creature so rare most Fae die without having seen one. You are incredibly lucky to have a mentor like Irina, but still you managed to control the animal inside yourself within two months where others need decades. I must say I was skeptical at first but now that I see what you've become, no one will rule better next to Ysabeau when she accepts her fate." Vassily's eyes twinkled in a way that made Lauren very uncomfortable as he was examining her from head to toe. She was trying to process everything he said and was once again lucky that Svenja came back with the tea, placing to cups on the table with the can before leaving. It bought Lauren time as Vassily was now busy pouring them both a cup of delicious smelling green tea.

"I'm not quite sure I understand you." the blonde was being cautious. "What is this fate you talk about?" To Lauren's surprise Vassily smiled understandingly at her. "I belong to a very old family, Dr. Lewis. It was something that was passed down from father to son for generations and thousands of years. There will be a succubus, more powerful than anyone ever was, who will complete what has never been completed before, who will unite light and dark." He spoke the last part like he had practiced it over and over again.

"And you think that's Bo?"

Vassily nodded. "She proved she is more powerful than anyone else, defeating the Garuda. Ysabeau did what was never done before, she mated with a human, with you, Dr. Lewis. It is her destiny to be queen, to unite light and dark."

Lauren looked at the incubus who was slowly sipping his tea. He suddenly seemed more like a preacher on a mission than the crazed fiancé Sulpicia had made him out to be but the blonde didn't trust the situation. "So your family founded an order to make this prophecy become a reality?"

"Yes. The first Machiavelli wrote it down before the humans even became what they are now. The Machiavelli order was founded in order to help make the prophecy come true." He got up, slowly walking to one of his large bookshelves and taking out a book that looked as old as time, older than anything Lauren had even seen before and that alone was saying something. Carefully he carried it over to the blonde doctor and placed it in front of her, opening a certain page almost at the beginning of it. Lauren made out the ancient language of the Fae, scratched onto yellowish parchment probably with a feather of some sort. She had to dig up all her knowledge to understand the words as like the human language, the language of the Fae had changed over time and this one was one of the oldest texts she had ever seen. Vassily waited patiently and eventually Lauren could translate what was written there and she came to the conclusion that Vassily had spoken the truth about the prophecy. It said exactly as he had told her but Lauren noticed that a piece on the bottom seemed to be missing.

"But the prophecy is not complete, is it?" She whispered. Vassily had moved to sit next to her without the blonde noticing so when he spoke she almost jumped from the closeness of his velvety voice. "No it isn't. The last section was lost long before even my great-grandfather was born. But it was passed down and my father told me it speaks of how the future queen will rule with her chosen one."

"And that's me?" Lauren looked at the incubus who nodded slowly. "You are way more powerful than you realize at this point. A complete bonding instills powers so unique no one can dare hope to know what you will be capable of, not even yourself. You see what it did to Fitzpatrick. He became the Blood King."

The blonde nodded. "But why did you go for Bo's grandmother last time?" Lauren was now deep in thought, trying to process everything she had been told until now.

"Last time we thought Isabeau was the one. She was the first succubus who ever bonded, we assumed the prophecy was about her but it didn't work and she died. At least she died for a good cause." He said it so emotionless that Lauren looked at him in shock. "Her life didn't mean anything to you?"

Vassily got up again, this time taking his tea-cup with him, occasionally nipping at it. "No. Many people died by our hands but it is for the greater good. You need to understand that Dr. Lewis."

His nonchalant mood was getting on the blonde's nerves. "So I would have died for the greater good, Kenzi has endured your torture for the greater good, Isabeau died and Trick still suffers, all for the greater good?" Her tone was aggravated, laced with a tiny growl.

"I don't expect you to understand. We have a noble goal, something that will make the world a better place. But from all people who are trying to stop us from achieving it I would have thought you the most reasonable Dr. Lewis." Vassily said, his voice regretful.

"Is that why you brought me here? Why you threatened to hurt Kenzi if I told anyone? So you could convince me that you are in fact the good guy? To make me bring Bo next time so you can show her how to rule the world and make you even more powerful?" Lauren spoke dangerously calm and quiet.

"I do what I have to do but I see that this conversation is leading nowhere." He snapped his fingers once again. "Bring me Ysabeau's pet and call Tyler. The doctor would like to leave and take Kenzi with her." He told Svenja who bowed and disappeared.

"What? You're letting me go?" Lauren couldn't believe it. Her brain was going one hundred miles a minute but she still couldn't wrap her head around everything that just happened. Still, Vassily nodded.

"Why wouldn't I? I have faith in your intellect Dr. Lewis. You will come to understand that this is what is right, that it's no use fighting a prophecy. I will see you soon." He gestured to the door with his hand, signaling Lauren to leave. The doctor slowly got up, still not trusting the peace and walked out the door where she met Svenja who was holding a barely conscious Kenzi upright. Lauren eyes got wide and she scrambled to pull the small human into her body, engulfing her with her arms. Almost instantly, a golden light appeared around the little Goth. Lauren was healing her the best she could but the human's wounds seemed to be deeper than just the obvious exhaustion. Cradling her in her arms, Lauren carried Kenzi to the elevator, where Tyler was already waiting with a confused look on his face.

-x-

Bo was back to pacing again. Every time she told herself that there was no need to worry, reading Lauren's text message over and over, her gut told her otherwise. It was this nagging feeling again, the one she had when Lauren had been kidnapped and Bo had thought for days that her mate had been dead. She closed her eyes to try and block out the memory of the pain she had felt but it was no use. The thought of losing Lauren was absolutely unbearable in every way and now that the nagging feeling was back, her mind kept travelling back to those few worst days of her life.

Bo had to do something. She had tried calling Lauren but her mate didn't answer. The succubus had wanted to explain that to herself with the blonde being busy at the lab but it didn't work. She had even tried calling Hale but his secretary informed Bo that he was currently at a meeting with the Light Elders and Bo didn't want to leave a message for him, feeling like a creepy stalker somehow.

After about an hour of pacing and her brain coming up with scenarios one worse than the one before about Lauren's absence, the feeling in her gut finally shifted. It went from being a constant reminder of her mate being in danger to the pull she had felt when Lauren was on her way to Bo, only this time, the feeling wasn't just there, it pulled her in a certain direction. The succubus closed her eyes, concentrating solely on the sensation inside her and let it pull her through the large mansion. When she felt the sun hit her face, she opened her eyes again to find that she was standing in the back yard, facing the woods. Bo looked around, trying to make out why she had been pulled here of all places. "Lauren?" she called out, unsure of what to do. When she didn't get an answer Bo decided to it down on the grass near the first trees and wait. It was something she rarely did but the feeling in her gut had become a contempt one, signaling her to stay where she was.

It took only about five minutes for Bo to know why she was waiting here. The succubus saw her mate before she heard her, tall and elegant in her were-cat form. Bo had always found it fascinating how the blonde could move even through the forest without making a single sound. The brunette got up, wanting to greet Lauren properly when she saw that the were-cat was carefully cradling something in her arms. It looked almost like a child from afar but as Lauren got closer, Bo realized it was Kenzi. Lauren's tall were-cat form had made Kenzi look even smaller in her arms. The succubus rushed towards her mate, horror in her eyes at the sight of Kenzi's limp body.

"Lauren, what happened to her?"

"It's a long story. I promise I will tell you everything but right now I need you to get Irina." Lauren's voice was pleading and Bo understood that whatever had happened needed to wait. She didn't even thing about the fact that she didn't particularly like the older Bai-Ze. "Where is she?" Bo asked, already turning back to the mansion. Lauren briefly closed her eyes, looking for the bright green energy that was her mentor and then told her mate "Top floor, second door to the left. She's with Sulpicia." Bo nodded, running to the mansion as fast as she could while Lauren carefully placed Kenzi on the ground, kneeling before her and placing two clawed hands on both sides of the human's head, letting her power flow through them.

Bo found the two older Fae in Sulpicia's room, playing chess of all things. Not having the time to think about that any further she explained quickly why she had just burst through the door. The distasteful look on Irina's face disappeared the moment the young succubus mentioned that Lauren was asking for her help as she had just come out of the forest with an unconscious Kenzi in her arms.

-x-

Three hours later Kenzi was more or less ok again, lying on a bed in one of the many spare rooms of Sulpicia's mansion. The little Goth had woken up while Irina was examining her for any internal injuries but hadn't yet found the strength to talk. The two Bai-Ze had done what they could, leaving Lauren thoroughly exhausted and then brought Kenzi to her bed and told her to rest. Sulpicia had made Irina watch over the human while she slept in case anything came up. The older Bai-Ze had not looked very pleased but accepted her faith after telling Lauren to go rest as well. They parted at the top of the stairs, Irina walking down the hall to Kenzi's room and Lauren joining Bo in theirs.

When Lauren entered the room, her succubus was sitting on the edge of the bed, obviously deep in thought. The blonde slowly walked around the bed, sitting down next to Bo, who only then realized her mate had entered to room. "Bo, I'm so sorry." Lauren's voice was quiet, as if she didn't dare to speak louder. The succubus' brow furrowed in confusion. "For what, Lauren? I don't even know what the hell happened to you and to Kenzi. I just had this uneven feeling in my gut, like you were in danger."

The blonde nodded. "I was, at least I think I was but it was my fault." She sighed heavily but Bo just looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain what happened. Lauren took a deep breath. "I'll just start from the beginning, I guess. The day we were attacked by the souls of the damned? I think we weren't the only ones. I think Kenzi got attacked, too."

The succubus' eyes went wide but before she could even open her mouth to speak, Lauren held up a hand signaling for her to keep quiet. "I think Kenzi was attacked, but it was not aiming to kill like with us. If it had been.. well, let's not go there." She shot her mate an apologetic glance before continuing. "She was kidnapped. Whether it was by the souls of the damned or some other of Vassily's minions I don't know but it's a fact that she was kidnapped. This morning, while I was on the clearing my cell phone rang and it was Vassily, telling me that he had Kenzi and that he wanted me to meet him." Laurens voice was still calm and collected, the complete opposite of what Bo's reaction was. She jumped up from the bed, staring at Lauren like she was some sort of alien.

"You let him blackmail you? You went there without telling me or anyone else?" Her voice was full of barely controlled anger but also disappointment.

"He threatened to hurt Kenzi. I didn't have a choice!" Lauren was now also on her feet, glaring back at Bo with desperation in her eyes.

"You always have a choice! We are in this together, remember! I don't care what some crazed asshole sais, I will not lose you to some egoistic decision! And some emergency for the Ash? Are we back to lying and cheating again?" Bo was by now practically yelling at her mate, not even realizing that the last thing she said really hit home as Lauren's eyes widened in shock. "I always did what I thought best for you, Bo, for us." Bo heard the sadness in Lauren's voice, she could practically feel the memories flooding back to her mate but somehow it didn't quell her anger.

"Don't think that I had a choice. I wouldn't let Vassily hurt Kenzi if he found out I told you. She got pulled into this more than enough." The blonde looked at the floor, thinking back to every time she had been accused of spying on Bo, of cheating, of not loving her enough. This time she had thought she did something right, after all she did get Kenzi back to Bo but it didn't seem to be enough again.

"But it wasn't the best for us. No, Lauren, you chose to just walk into his trap, are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Bo was relentless in her anger and Lauren couldn't bear in any more. "No, Bo. I'm sorry." She turned to leave, eyes downcast and shimmering with tears. Once Bo realized what Lauren was doing, she stepped forward fast, grabbing her mate's arm, trying to stop her. The succubus only heard a growl and suddenly she was pushed back with inhuman force, not enough to hurt her but enough to make her fall and release her hold on Lauren. The last thing the succubus saw of her mate before she was out of the room was Lauren falling to all fours a little shakier than usual. The golden cat slipped through the half-open door and all Bo heard as she sat on the floor shell-shocked was the padding of heavy paws that got more distant by the second.

* * *

_Keep telling me what you think, as always I'm dying to know! Until next time! :) _


	29. Chapter 29

_Next chapter, I wrote this in the middle of the night. I just woke up around 3am, somehow inspired and figured I had to use that so here it is. As always, thank you for all the feedback, please tell me what you think about this one as well I'm always waiting impatiently for your comments. Enjoy!_

* * *

_four days later..._

Kenzi was sitting on one of the bigger rocks near the clearing behind Sulpicia's mansion. She had sat there for almost half an hour and had almost given up waiting for Lauren, thinking she wouldn't show this time but just when she was ready to slip down back onto the ground she noticed a few specks of gold shimmering through the trees. It was hard to make out as fall was starting to take its toll on the trees, painting the leaves from red to yellow to every shade of brown. Still, Kenzi knew she saw something and, keeping her eyes on the same spot she was rewarded with the huge golden tigress slipping through the trees towards her. She couldn't help but feel the same tingle of fear she always felt when Lauren approached her like this, amber eyes fixed onto her, shoulder blades moving elegantly up and down, back and forth, making the black stripes in her fur move like in a rehearsed dance, heavy paws padded across fallen leaves and small branches but didn't make a single sound. It didn't help that this time, the usually white fur around Lauren's mouth was tinted red, dried blood making the hairs stick together. Once she stood directly in front of Kenzi, who unconsciously had curled up on the rock, Lauren stood up, pulling her hair out of her jacket and shaking it out. It made the human lose a bit of her fear but the dried blood was still around the blonde's mouth, making Kenzi shudder slightly.

"I'm sorry you had to wait Kenzi. I was eating." Lauren said with a smile, her glance apologetic as she sat down on a rock slightly bigger than the one Kenzi was sitting on just a few feet away.

"I see that." was the human's dry response. Only then did Lauren realize the blood still on her face, making an attempt to scrub it off with the sleeve of her jacket and doing a pretty good job. "Sorry." She half-smiled.

"It's ok, Lo. You're a tiger and you basically live out here now. I know wild animals don't cook, especially not the ones as big and predatory as you." Kenzi joked, trying to lighten the mood which was something both of them could use right now. Three days. That's how long it had been since Bo had last willingly talked to her mate, two days since she last saw her. The succubus was refusing any kind of the talk Lauren was trying to have with her, to let them try and solve their problems. Eventually the blonde had stopped trying, retreating into the forest. From what she had told Kenzi she mostly lay down somewhere sunny and communicated with her tiger counterpart. The small Goth had snuck out the first night she was able to again, wanting to tell the doctor how grateful but also how incredibly sorry she was. She had told Lauren about what Vassily and Svenja did to her, about Tamsin forcing her to help her kidnap her. To her surprise, the Bai-Ze hadn't been mad at all, she had listened carefully, expressing her regret for pulling Kenzi into this mess over and over.

"I'm so sorry." Kenzi whispered.

"Kenz, how many times do I have to tell you not to apologize any longer." Lauren's voice was lightly scolding but the human shook her head. "Not for that. If you hadn't come after me I could have been dead, yes. But you and Bo-Bo would have been ok. Not like this. I mean she's not even talking to you although I know she misses you terribly."

Now it was Lauren's turn to shake her head. "Don't ever say that. I wouldn't have left you there to suffer. Bo and I would have had this fight over something sooner or later. Sadly, we don't need anybody else to fuck up royally." Her voice was sad, almost bitter.

Kenzi was a bit taken aback. She had never heard Lauren curse, even if it was just a bit. "Hey, Lo." The small human crossed the small distance between her and the blonde, putting a comforting hand on her knee. "Bo will come around. It will be ok." Lauren looked at her with tears in her eyes and it broke Kenzi's heart a bit to see her like that. Even though she once hadn't liked her much, she had come to care about her deeply, too.

"But it's not. Kenz, this is more than just some random fight. I should have never gone in there on my own, at least I should have told someone but I just couldn't. I was too afraid for you. And Bo.. well she has her part in this, too, obviously. If she keeps blocking me out like this I don't know what I'll do." Lauren did something she rarely, if ever did before. She leaned into Kenzi, searching for comfort which the human granted her immediately, if somewhat confused.

"I'm going to talk to her, Lo. You guys can't keep this up I mean for God's sake you two are bonded. We didn't go through all this shit for nothing. I see how she misses you, she stares out here when she thinks no one is looking. She's just as sad as you are but she's still our stubborn Succubitch." They shared a dry chuckle together and fell silent for a while.

"You should get back, it's not safe for you out here once it gets dark." Lauren said, pulling back and looking up at the last rays of the sun shimmering through the trees. Kenzi smiled, keeping her snarky reply inside for once and nodded. After all, she needed to talk to Bo.

"Same way as always?" The human asked, her smile turning to a grin. Lauren laughed. It was a good thing to hear. "Well, I suppose it is faster and safer." She got up from the rock and elegantly as always, fell to all fours, shaking her golden fur and laying down. The tigress exposed her fangs, her whiskers vibrating as she nodded her head for Kenzi to get up. Kenzi guessed, if there was a way for tigers to smile, Lauren was doing it right now.

She climbed onto the muscled frame of the tigress' long body, grabbing the fur at her neck and adjusting her positing so she was lying almost flat. "Ok." She said and Lauren carefully got back up on all fours, lightly padding through the forest. Kenzi was once again fascinated by the lack of sound the huge cat created. She inhaled the scent of Laurens fur as she looked at the passing trees. The first day they had done this Lauren still smelled like a human, for the lack of a better description, but as the days passed she smelled more and more like the forest and of blood, more like the predator Kenzi knew she was and secretly loved to be. The small Goth grinned as the golden cat gained speed, leaping through the woods and over fallen trees in giant bounds, Kenzi holding on for dear life.

It didn't take long for Lauren to reach the mansion. It was almost dark now but the tigress could still see everything very clearly. She didn't miss Bo standing just in front of the glass door that led back into the large building as Kenzi slowly got down from her back, smiling at her. Lauren smiled back with her fanged, more or less frightening, tiger-grin and Kenzi even dared to scratch her behind the ears, earning her both, a snarl and a contented purr. The little Goth smiled as the tigress nudged her hand one more time to say goodbye but that smile faded as Lauren turned, facing in the direction of Bo who Kenzi hadn't noticed yet and lowered her head to the ground as a greeting. She stood back up, waiting a small amount of time for Bo to respond but the succubus was staring at the ground to her own feet, eyebrows furrowed and eyes bright blue. Lauren gave a sound that almost sounded like a yelp before she finally turned, her eyes shining like two amber stars in the darkness of the beginning night and with another big leap she was back into the woods, engulfing the mansion in almost deafening silence and not leaving so much as a trace that she had been there moments ago.

-x-

Lauren mindlessly wandered the huge areal that belonged to Sulpicia. She had no idea why the succubus had made all of this land her own but the golden cat was grateful she did. It was a whole new experience to be in her tiger-form this long. The last three days she had only changed back to talk to some people, mostly Kenzi. Once, Sulpicia came and asked about her conversation with Vassily, which Lauren recounted to her in every detail, leaving the older succubus obviously concerned but Vassily was far from Laurens mind right now. She was living by her instincts, wandering back and forth through the territory that she had now claimed as her own. The tigress loved how the colors of the leaves hid her even better from view, how she could sneak up to her helpless prey which was mostly deer. Lauren still didn't take pride in the fact she could kill so easily but she accepted it as a part of the predator she was.

Right now, she had stopped moving. She heard water running nearby, and a tongue lapping greedily at it. Lauren smelled the air, it was almost morning and the sun would be rising soon. She had to be quick. Melting into the colors of the forest, crouching slightly as she made her way to where she located the sound, one careful step at a time. She stopped behind some of the last trees before she would reach her goal as searched the small clearing in front of her for the source of the lapping noise. What she saw made her almost snarl. A snow leopard was the one drinking, not the deer Lauren had hoped it to be. She knew by the way the other cat moved that it was Irina and the tigress wondered what she was doing here. She silently stepped out of the forest and onto the clearing, giving a small growl to alert Irina to her presence. The snow leopard whipped around, crouching down instantly and baring her fangs. She recognized Lauren quickly, her expression softening. She turned motioning with her head for the tigress to follow her which Lauren did without questioning.

They eventually came to the same small clearing where Lauren met Kenzi almost every day. Irina went over to the rocks and jumped up on the one the small human usually sat on. Once she was sitting on the rock she shifted into the tall beautiful woman she normally was. As usual she was absolutely stunning in a white summer dress with a black belt and black heels, hair flowing down over her shoulders in shimmering blonde waves. Lauren shifted before she got onto the rock, her hair once again stuck in her jacket but this time she didn't care.

"Cub, you can't keep doing this." Irina's voice was caring, gentle.

"What?" Lauren asked, slightly confused by the tone of the tall woman's voice.

"Not talking to your mate. You will lose her, lose each other."

"I know. But Bo won't talk to me."

"She's hurt. She has a right to be that, but only for so long. She has to grow up and face the problems you two have, otherwise it will end badly."

"But I practically betrayed her!" Lauren fought her tears but was losing the battle quickly.

"Yes, you did and like I said, she has a right to be mad but so do you. Your little human friend went to talk to Ysabeau after she came back yesterday. I had a little chat with her before, she told me that while our young succubus often accused you of cheating or spying on her, she was not all that saintly herself, which really wasn't a big surprise. I knew something was up with the mongrel the first time I saw him." Irina shook her head, her face showing disgust. "Kenzi told me you took it without much fight, you simply let her hurt you over and over."

"I love her. I always did." Lauren's tears were flowing freely down her face by now but she didn't sob, still trying to be strong.

"I know what you mean, cub." Irina's voice was sad for a moment but she quickly got it back to a neutral tone again. "You have to talk to her, sort out your differences because you are great when you're together."

"Why are you telling me this, Ira?" Lauren used the nickname the tall Russian only allowed very few to use, trying to get her to open up. The older Bai-Ze took a deep breath. "I learned the hard way that family is the most important thing in the world. I barely knew my father, not because he didn't love me or my mother, but because they fought. After a particularly big one he left, much like you did, to clear his head. He didn't come back. We never found out what happened to him but my mother felt his death. She was never the same again, the caring, kind woman she once was. She became bitter, blaming herself for what happened to my father."

Irina reached for a small locket around her neck that Lauren never realized had been there. She opened it, and gave it to the younger Bai-Ze. Inside the locket was a picture of a painting. It was small but it was very detailed, showing a small but stunningly beautiful woman who was standing next to a tall, very handsome ash-blonde man. It was obvious that these were Irina's parents. She was as beautiful as her mother but in a totally different way. Where the small woman in the picture exuded kindness and happiness, Irina was tall and strong, a warrior. Lauren could clearly see that was the influence of her father. He had the aura of a leader, his long lean body with the broad shoulders the mirror image of his daughter's.

Lauren gave the locket back to Irina, who carefully closed it and placed it back around her neck. "Were they Bai-Ze, like you?" the doctor asked carefully. Irina nodded. "My mother always told me I was the best of both of them. She was a Cheetah, small and fast. My father, he.." She looked directly at Lauren. "was a Siberian Tiger, like you."

It shocked Lauren but thinking back to the aura her father exuded even on the small picture, she shouldn't be very surprised. Irina sighed. "It's another reason why I try to protect you the best I can, you remind me of him. I don't want you or Ysabeau to go through what my mother had to, so please, talk to each other and sort this out. You are bonded mates, you are meant to be."

-x-

Bo was sitting on her bed, deep in thought. Kenzi had left to go to bed, stating how exhausted she was from the day. Her best friend had come to her, a little over an hour ago. Bo knew she couldn't keep this up very long and Kenzi had made a point of telling her how immature this whole silent treatment was. The succubus knew that herself and told the human Lauren had broken her heart with what she did, not only going to Vassily alone but lying to her about it. That had been the point where Kenzi had snapped.

_And you didn't break hers, a million times over? You know I love you and you guys both share a blame on this one but could you try and get off your high horse for a moment and listen? You're not as saintly as you would like to think sometimes, either Bo-Bo. You fucked up royally in the past and I don't think I ever heard you apologizing over and over the way Lo did whenever you accused her of being the reason why your relationship failed again and again. You're both so stupid when it comes to this I have no idea how you even made it this long without ripping each other's heads off! You need to talk, work on it, not growl at each other from different sides of the room. I know you miss her, just as much as she misses you. Why do you keep torturing yourself for absolutely nothing?_

That had gotten Bo thinking. Kenzi went after a while, leaving her to cry on her bed as she realized just how stupid they both really were. It was true, Lauren fucked up when she lied to Bo but the succubus herself had done the exact same thing again and again. They were bound to just have it happen over and over until it broke them, because they were still thinking as individuals. They were bonded now, two parts of a whole. They couldn't go on like this. Bo got up, wiping her eyes and pulling on her leather attire. It was almost morning by the time she slipped out of her room and bounded down the stairs to find her mate, to make this right again, once and for all.

In her room, Kenzi heard Bo's footsteps and a huge weight felt like it was lifted from her. Mission accomplished, she thought and turned to her side, snuggling into the soft bed to finally get some sleep.

* * *

_I had a lot of people telling me they would like to know more about Irina and I figured it would be a good time to reveal something about her now as it fits the story and maybe gives a few of the reasons for her animosity towards Bo (which was one of your main questions, as well). :) I know this one had a lot of dialogues in it, and the next one will have a big one, too. I mean it's bound to right? :) So like I already said at the top, keep leaving comments, I can't wait to hear them. Until next time!_


	30. Chapter 30

_Next chapter, I'm sorry it took a while but life is catching up with me. Also I wanted this important chapter to be as good as it could be. Anyway, thanks for all your support, the follows, favs, reviews and PMs, I really love all the feedback so keep it coming! Enjoy!_

* * *

Bo was wandering through the forest. She had opted for walking a while ago, finding running through the forest way more exhausting than she would have thought. There was always something to climb over, rocks blocking the way or a small river to cross. The succubus was sure she had walked a couple of miles by now without so much as trace of Lauren. She knew from Sulpicia that the land the older succubus owned was huge but she would have never thought it this difficult to find her mate. First, she had tried the clearing as the sun was just rising over the trees but apparently Lauren had changed her habits. After that disappointment she had just run headlong into the forest.

Bo sat down on an old tree that had fallen over some time ago. It was moss-covered but the brunette sat down anyway and looked around. How could she ever think that finding anything in this golden, red and brown maze would be easy, let alone a golden tigress that moved gracefully and without making almost any sound. Lauren could have been following her the whole time and Bo wouldn't have realized it because she couldn't possibly see her and for some reason the feeling in her gut that tended to tell her where the blonde was didn't work right now. She sighed. She was not going to give up but she had been wandering for hours, the sun was already high in the sky and Bo didn't have the faintest idea where she was. She wouldn't find her way back. Pulling out her cell phone she realized that she must be so far off every track that she didn't even have reception anymore. Just great, she thought. Why did she always have to be herself and never think anything through.

After a short rest the brunette slowly got back up and started walking in the direction she came from, at least that's what she told herself, she couldn't really be sure as everything looked exactly the same. As many times before she called out to her mate but like all the times before, she didn't get an answer.

-x-

Lauren was lying on a rock, her large head resting on her front paws and her eyes closed. The tigress was basking in the warmth of the sun, relaxing after her last meal. She looked almost like a statue, her only movement was her tail, gently tapping on the hard surface of the rock again and again. She knew that this was probably one of the last warm days of the year so she decided to make the best of it. Lauren refused to think about Bo right now as she had done a lot of thinking after Irina left this morning. The doctor part of herself knew that she had to let herself rest in order to have a clear mindset about going to see Bo, otherwise she would just trigger the next fight.

Willing herself to fully relax she eventually fell into a deep sleep, even the tapping of her tail stopped. Lauren saw a figure walking though the forest very slowly. She couldn't make out any details but the figure seemed completely exhausted, sitting down very often and holding her head in her hands. What she did recognize though, were the surroundings. The figure was walking through Lauren's territory. It made the tigress angry, raising a desire to protect what was hers with force if need be. The figure got up again and after a few steps called out loudly. _"Lauren!"_

The tigress woke with a start, the desperate cry still ringing in her ears. Lauren wasn't sure if the sound had been only in her dream or if it was in fact what had woken her. Even if it had only been in her subconscious mind there was no way Lauren was going back to being relaxed now. She slid off the rock, not really feeling safe being on display like that anymore. As she silently padded to where the trees stood closer to each other again, her ears were twitching, afraid of missing a single sound. There were birds singing not far away which meant there was no larger animal in the area that could be dangerous to Lauren. She bared her fangs slightly. Actually there was no animal at all in these woods that she had to cautious or even afraid of.

Remembering more details of her dream she decided to go to the area she had recognized as it wasn't that far away from her, only a little more than a mile to the east. She started jogging though the forest a little faster but still careful not to make a sound. She reached her destination only about ten minutes later. She could have been there way faster but she became slower the closer she got, not wanting to alert anything to her presence. Keeping her whole body close to the ground, her ears twitched and her eyes were wide open, searching for something she didn't even know was really there. She came across a small space where the trees stood a little further away from each other. The ground was covered with colorful leaves but Lauren could make out that something had come by here not long ago as there were dips in the carpet of leaves. Seconds later she heard a cracking sound and a faint cry, her head shooting around to where she located the noise. Now she was sure something that didn't belong in the forest was here. Crouching even closer to the ground she began walking towards it, the colors of the leaves hiding her presence perfectly. She got closer and closer but she couldn't see what she was chasing, the trees standing to close again. Lauren listened closely to the loud footsteps and came to the conclusion that she was about fifty feet away from the intruder, close enough to use her sixth sense. Opening her senses, she felt the animals around her, glowing ever so slightly with next to no energy. As the reaching distance got closer and closer to where Lauren wanted, she noticed that whatever was there was very powerful. She could feel little bursts coming towards her without yet seeing the source. Finally Lauren got far enough and was immediately so shocked that she stopped moving altogether. Marching through the forest was no other than Bo, her bright blue flame strong and unmistakable.

Relief flooded through the golden cat's body but at the same time she felt her heart beating faster. What did Bo want here? Had she come for her? Was it Bo she had seen in her dream before? Lauren knew the only way to find out was catching up with her mate, which would not be very hard as the succubus was moving agonizingly slow, and asking her. She took a deep breath and began jogging through the forest towards her mate.

-x-

Bo was exhausted. She had been walking for hours and didn't find a trace of Lauren anywhere. Trying to get back to the mansion had proven way harder than she thought and if she hadn't been before, she was now helplessly lost. Every tree looked the same, she couldn't look at the colors of the leaves anymore because it annoyed her so much by now. As she stepped on a small branch and it cracked loudly under her weight she let out a cry of frustration. The damn forest was so uncooperative. She couldn't see very far, everything looked the same, the leaves were sticking to her boots and it annoyed Bo to no end. She was even getting aggravated with herself because she was getting mad at a forest, a bunch of leaves and wood for god's sake. She plopped down on a rock that was just large enough to sit on. Pulling out her cell phone once again she cursed mankind for its useless technology and herself for just running headlong into the woods to go look for a tiger. It can't be that hard, yeah right. She sighed and looked up at the sky. No cloud was to be found on what little she could see through the trees. How was she supposed to get out of here?

Bo felt a tingle run down her spine. She looked around, seeing nothing but red, brown and yellow. Still, she felt like she was being watched. Reaching for the ceremonial knife on her thigh she stood, turning in every direction. Kenzi had once said there were bears in these woods. Had she been right? If she had been, could bears creep up on someone? And most importantly, could she kill a bear if one happened to attack her? Bo held the black knife higher when she though she saw movement in the corner of her eye. She whirled around but saw nothing suspicious, just leaves moving in a slight breeze. Cold sweat started to creep down her neck, making her shiver. Bo was used to seeing her opponent, not being stalked like pray in a leafy hell.

"Show yourself!" She called, realizing how shaky her voice sounded and how stupid the demand was. If this really was an animal, there was no chance it would understand her, let alone do as she wanted it to. What happened next proved her wrong. One second she was standing up, the next she was lying on her stomach, arms pressed to the forest ground by a large weight. Bo couldn't move a muscle, she couldn't even turn her head though she struggled. She felt hot breath on her neck, a musky scent invading her nose. It smelled like the forest itself and like dried blood. But there was also a note that made Bo's heart beat faster. The scent that was so uniquely Lauren that nothing could ever make it unrecognizable for the succubus. Relief flooded through Bo but was quickly replaced by worry as the weight on her body did not move. She heard a low growl and if she hadn't been before she was now absolutely sure it was her mate who was pinning her to the ground. Nobody growled like Lauren. On another day in another situation this thought would have probably been a lead-up to an afternoon spent tangled together in bed but Bo didn't find it amusing in any way right now, especially since Lauren didn't seem in the mood to get off her.

"Lauren.." Bo's voice was weak from the struggle against her mate's hold. The tigress answered by growling dangerously. The succubus felt the hot breath coming closer to her neck. A tingling sensation told her Lauren was licking the skin there and it made her shudder but the next feeling made her freeze. Something hard and sharp pressed against her neck from both sides. Bo knew it were Lauren's long teeth, deadly in every way. She remembered how they felt, when they were in bed together the blonde couldn't seem to help herself but she never bit somewhere where it could really cause any damage to the succubus. Right now, all Lauren had to do was bite and she would kill Bo. It was just one little movement, just a twitching muscle could end her mates life and for a moment, Bo wasn't sure what the golden cat would do.

Her succubus instinct kicking in, Bo started struggling against the pressure on her whole body again, especially her arms, wanting to free the hand that still held the black knife. Another warning growl emitted from the tigress above her, vibrating through the succubus body from where the teeth still pressed into her flesh.

"Lauren, what are you doing?" Bo managed to get out after a few minutes, her body finally becoming limp from exhaustion. The tigress seemed to sense the sudden lack of fight from her mate and, after tightening the hold on her neck briefly, got off of Bo, padding a few feet away and sitting down on her hind paws. The succubus got up, confused and covered in leaves and dirt. Wiping off most of it, she sat back down on the small rock, still panting and looking at the tigress who was holding her gaze with ease, amber eyes unreadable.

Now that she was actually sitting across from Lauren, Bo realized that she had no idea what to tell her, she had just run headlong into the forest without thinking. "Laur, I think we need to talk." It was a lame way to start this conversation but the brunette couldn't come up with a better one. Lauren was looking at her expectantly now but obviously didn't want to change back. Bo took it as a hint that she would listen to her and then decide. She took a deep breath.

"I was mad. I think I still am but I realized, well Kenzi made me realize, that what I was doing was unfair to you. Shutting you out like that when you were trying to talk to me was stupid of me. I'm sorry for that, I know it was childish. I didn't want you to feel like you couldn't be around me, that you had to retreat here. I know we need to talk about everything and that we agreed to do that but I was just so angry. I don't even know if I was really angry at you. Yes, you went to Vassily on your own and didn't talk to me but I think the main problem was that I was so afraid for you. That you could be taken away from me, that he would hurt you. I know it's selfish but I can't lose you, ever." Lauren's lips pulled back, showing her impressive fangs. It was her tiger-smile, Bo knew and she also knew why her mate was smiling. She saw the irony in her words as well. Chuckling humorlessly, she continued. "I know that by not talking to you I could lose you just the same and that's what makes this so stupid." She dropped her gaze from her mate's shining amber eyes, she couldn't bear look at the intensity in them anymore.

Lauren didn't move when Bo finished her speech. She was silently impressed by Kenzi's skills to talk sense into her best friend, although she knew that when Bo was angry she tended to act first and then think which explained her behavior the last few days. Still, it was no excuse. Shaking slightly, she stood up on her hind legs, gracefully shifting back into the blonde woman. She saw the relief in Bo's eyes but at the same time the shock she tried to hide but Lauren knew her mate too well to miss it. The blonde admitted, she didn't look her best but that was to expected after days in the forest. Her hair was tousled, a small twig got caught in it. Her skin was slightly darker with both the sun and a bit of dirt that got stuck on her body while she was roaming the woods. There was even a bit of dried blood left on her cheek from her last kill.

Lauren's eyes were soft when she spoke with a slightly raspy tone. "You are right, it's ironic and stupid what we do. I am truly sorry for not talking to you, for going to Vassily on my own. I thought he would kill Kenzi if I said anything. But besides the reason for our latest fight, we need to really talk to each other from now on. I know I made a mistake, you did, too, but it can't continue to happen. I don't want to lose you either, Bo, I can't. I won't live through it and if we keep doing this we are bound to lose each other." When she finished her eyes were still soft but they held a desperation that made it clear how serious this was.

Bo nodded slowly, sadly. "I know that by now it's about so much more than just what happened the last few days, I realized that, Kenzi made me. I'm so sorry for everything Lauren. Sorry for being mad at you, sorry for Dyson, sorry for leaving you to be second best when I always knew you were the one." She was about to continue but Lauren held up a hand to silence her.

"You don't have to apologize anymore. Do you think I would have agreed to the whole bonding thing if I thought you would run off to Dyson the second it suited you better?" Her voice was slightly bitter now but she was still smiling. "And secondly, you don't have to apologize for being mad at me. You had every right to be, I betrayed you."

Bo shook her head, trying to stop Lauren from digging a hole for herself.

"No Bo, don't shake your head. It's what I did. I'm not used to not being alone, to have someone I have to think of before I do what my mind deems best. I think we both have to learn how to navigate together."

"Because together it all we have?" Bo smiled at her mate, finally understanding what Lauren was trying to tell her.

"Precisely. It doesn't mean don't be mad at me when you have the right to be or maybe if you really don't, because that's you and I wouldn't love you if you weren't like that. It doesn't mean that I won't be mad at you sometimes, that we won't fight but it can't get out of hand like it did."

Bo chuckled. "I understand. But I don't think I was the one who kicked you out of the mansion. You were just gone one morning." The succubus felt that they got past the heavy part of the conversation and she was glad that they were finally smiling at each other again. Lauren rolled her eyes playfully. "It just didn't feel right anymore to be there. I guess the forest called out to my nature."

"Well, you have a very sexy nature. All covered in dirt and blood." Bo was smirking now, not hiding her wandering eyes at all. "Don't forget sweat." Lauren chuckled. She didn't know why Bo found her appearance appealing at all. Mischievous blue eyes shot up to meet her own light brown ones. "That I am more than used to."

The blonde finally laughed out loud. "You are incorrigible."

"And you love it." Bo was quickly closing the distance between them, wrapping her mate in a tight embrace. "That I do." Lauren whispered against the brunette's lips, covering them with her own just after.

Bo pulled away for air minutes of passionate kissing later. Kissing down her mate's neck and loving the smell of the forest on Lauren, she remembered something. "By the way, why did you almost kill me before?" Her tone was playful but she really wanted to know.

Lauren gasped when Bo found the perfect spot on her neck, swimming in a pleasure she had been denied for way to long. "I don't know." She shakily got out "I felt my tiger wanting to do something so I let her. My guess is that she wanted to show you the power she had over you, her claim on you."

Bo gently nipped the blonde's neck, this time drawing a low moan from her. "My succubus responded to it." The brunette lifted her head, locking her ice-blue eyes with her mate's now golden ones. "I think she doesn't like not being on top."

The succubus suddenly found herself pressed up to one of the trees that stood nearby. Lauren was looking at her in a way that Bo had never seen before. Her eyes were wide and golden, pupils long and dilated, fangs were looking out of the corners of her open mouth. "Stop talking." Her voice was more a roar than anything else, causing a few birds nearby to burst out of the trees in fear. Lauren's lips were on Bo's before the succubus could even think to respond, her whole body humming with the pure lusty desire she felt flooding from the blonde. The kiss was heated, mouths clashing, tongues dueling. The succubus felt her mate bite down with her sharp teeth more than once, causing the brunette to moan into her mouth. The broke apart after long minutes of passion, panting heavily. The exhaustion Bo felt before was long forgotten as she husked into Lauren's ear. "Why don't you take us back to the mansion? I think our big soft bed would offer much more possibilities than the hard forest floor." The blonde growled, looking deeply into the succubus eyes. "Quick, before I change my mind." The brunette urged.

She was pulled onto Lauren's back with raw force she didn't know the doctor possessed. She seemed to be dealing with the tigress right now. Her mate shifted, forcing Bo to hold on to her fur tightly as she ran through the forest like a bolt of lightning.

-x-

"Do you really think she will come back?"

"Dr. Lewis will understand, I'm more than certain. It's how she functions."

The woman to Vassily's side shrugged. "We'll see, I guess."

* * *

_As always, let me know what you think and once again sorry it took a little while before I got this chapter up. Until next time!_


	31. Chapter 31

_Next chapter, I don't have much to say about this one, so thanks again for all the support and keep it coming! Enjoy!_

* * *

Bo was lying in Lauren's arms, catching her breath. Her head rested on her mate's strong and broad chest. Somewhere during their intense lovemaking Lauren had shifted to her taller and broader were-cat form and Bo was certainly not complaining. Not only did it make her lover much stronger but it also made her that much wilder. The tiger was truly Lauren's wild side.

The succubus contently cuddled closer to the warmth her mate was exuding. Lauren had wrapped her long arms around Bo, her padded hands resting on the brunettes hip. Right now her claws were retracted but the brunette remembered with a shiver what they felt like digging into her thighs. Feeling the shiver run through her mate, Lauren nudged Bo softly, wondering what was going on. The succubus turned slightly and looked up at her mate, smiling. Of course, Bo had seen the blonde in her were-cat form many times but she had never before fully shifted while they were making love. The brunette was sure the doctor was even more beautiful like this, the moon that shone through the large windows highlighting her appearance. Her face had stretched to give the full impression of a tiger. The feline features made Lauren's nose slightly wider and flatter, her brilliant smile sparkle with elongated teeth. Her skin had a golden hue that was lighter around her eyes and strong jaw, making it seem almost white. The dark stripes above her eyes and on her cheeks that were only the beginning of a perfectly symmetrical pattern that covered almost her whole body and made Bo want to follow every single one with her fingers and lips. But the most striking feature were those amber eyes with the dilated pupils that right now watched her so intently, seemingly glowing in the semi-darkness.

Lauren's lips pulled up into a smile, showing her sharp teeth. "What?"

Bo was pulled from her admiration and could only answer "Hmm?"

The blonde chuckled, making it sound almost like a purr. "You're looking at me like a deer in the headlights. Want me to shift back?"

Realizing that Lauren must have misread her expression, Bo shook her head, her voice soft. "No. You're just so beautiful like this." She paused and Lauren rolled her eyes. "I don't think we ever did that before."

"We slept like this many times, honey."

"Yes, but we didn't have sex. You always shifted when we eventually went to sleep so I could cuddle up to you." Bo's hand that was draped along her mate's narrow waist found its way up to the blonde's neck and tangling in the soft fur that started at the base of her neck and covered her head like a mane. The action made Lauren sigh contently before she answered. "You're right. We didn't. I don't know why I did it this time, it just felt right."

Bo grinned. "Well babe, if it has the same effect on you every time I think we should make this a habit." She winked at her mate who rolled her amber eyes at her succubus' antics.

They cuddled silently for a while, Bo reaching for one of Lauren's padded hands to hold. It didn't take long for her to start examining it with curiosity. The doctor's hand looked almost like when she was in human form, except being slightly bigger and had rough pads on the palm. Of course it had the same golden color as the rest of her skin, a few stripes finding their way along its back. Her nails looked normal right now but the succubus knew that they would become long and sharp in an instant if Lauren so desired.

"Find something interesting?" Lauren chuckled from above, finding her mate's fascination completely adorable. She had been the same way in the beginning, she reminded herself as Bo looked back up at her and smiled. Starting to pepper soft kissed up the blonde's jaw, curiosity got the better of her once and for all but she didn't stop kissing in between words. "Is it different, when you're like this?"

Immediately knowing what her mate meant, Lauren answered. "A bit, yes. It's intenser. I see much better in this light. My hearing is also better, for example I was able to hear your heartbeat and the blood rushing through your veins."

Intrigued by the idea, the succubus nipped just below Lauren's jaw, effectively making her gasp. Slowly dragging her tongue down her throat and back up again she straddled her mate. "Wanna hear that again, Doctor Lewis?" she husked.

A strong hand immediately gripped Bo's hip, the other one tangling in dark tresses and pulling her flush against the blonde's body. "Well, I may need to check if everything is functioning properly." Her voice was almost a growl before her lips crashed onto Bo's.

-x-

Kenzi walked towards Bo's room, dancing to the song her headphones were currently blaring. "Yo, Bo-Bo, Irina and Sully called a meeting, seems important so get your ass out of..." She stopped in mid-sentence, almost dropping the bowl of cereal that seemed to be her constant companion. The two women in bed were completely oblivious of her entering the room. Bo had one hand on Lauren's throat, pressing her into the sheets, or what was left of them. Their mouths were only inches apart, a thick blue stream of chi flowing to the succubus on top. Kenzi noticed that Lauren was in her were-cat form, her fangs clearly visible in her open mouth, amber eyes glowing bright like the sun. Still, what shocked Kenzi the most were her hands. Their claws were digging into Bo's back, leaving deep gashes as the blonde pulled them downwards but the succubus was feeding. A few inches above Lauren's fingers there was nothing more than perfectly healed skin.

When Bo pushed forward suddenly, causing Lauren to throw her head back in ecstasy, her mouth opening wide, Kenzi finally snapped out of her stupor and she pulled off her headphones. "For real?! Guys!" That got Bo's attention and she turned her head, meeting Kenzi's eyes with her ice-blue ones. Despite it making the human shudder under the inhuman gaze she saw recognition in those eyes and instantly they were chocolate-brown again. Lauren, too, turned her head and immediately shifted back to her human form, her face bright red while she tried to cover herself up which ended in pressing Bo against her as the sheets were in no condition to help anymore.

"Don't even bother with that Doc, I've been standing here for a bit." She waved the doctor off who in turn got even redder and proceeded hiding her face in Bo's chocolate tresses.

"What do you want, Kenz?" The succubus' tone was exasperated.

"Like I said before when no one was listening, Irina and Sully called a meeting. The Trickster is on his way so you better get yourself off each other and out of bed. I'll be downstairs, asking Sully if she knows any great therapists." And with that the human was gone, leaving a grumbling Bo and a still mortified Lauren to themselves.

Kenzi trotted down the stairs, headphones around her neck and still trying to shake the image that was burnt into her mind. While she was happy for the two of them and glad they seemed to have at least managed to talk to each other again, there were certain aspects of their relationship that were not only disturbing for the human but, since Lauren had become Fae, evolved to be downright scary. The little Goth walked into the living room, where Sulpicia was staring openly at Irina who looked back with raised eyebrows, emerald eyes glinting. Kenzi cleared her throat loudly, utterly tiered of being surrounded by succubae and their respective bed-mates. Irina turned her head in the human's direction as if she was looking up from a good book. Sulpicia grinned sultry, fully aware of Kenzi catching on to their little eye-sex.

"Could you all, for maybe just one moment, control your junk?" Kenzi demanded, hands on her hips. "First, I have to walk in on the bonded power-couple having animal-sex, and now I have you two added to the list?"

Almost completely ignoring the human's statement, Sulpicia mused "Oh, they sorted things out? I knew I felt something radiating from that room." She turned to Irina, her voice dripping with mock hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" The tall blonde shrugged. "I guessed you could feel them. Plus, we were busy." She smirked.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Kenzi stomped out of the room where she met Trick who was just being let in by one of the servants at the door. She stormed to him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. "Thank Fae you're here Trickster, this place is a goddamn brothel!" she told the utterly confused Blood King.

-x-

Two hours later everyone was finally sitting in the living room, a still grumpy Kenzi had taken place on the floor, leaning against one of the three leather couches in the room. Trick was sitting on this couch, although slightly to the human's left with a huge book on his lap. Irina and Sulpicia sat across from them, not overly close together and both with their legs crossed. Even though the tall blonde was wearing sweat pants and a loose-fitting shirt that fell off one shoulder, exposing her prominent collarbone, her hair tied up in a messy bun she still looked divine. Sulpicia was wearing one of her 'more decent' outfits, which meant leather pants and a low-cut red shirt that fit her like a glove. The third couch remained unoccupied because Bo had opted for sitting down in one of the plush leather chairs and pulling Lauren onto her lap before she could protest. Usually, the doctor would not let the succubus warp her hands around her waist and sometimes place loving kisses on her cheek while everyone else was in the room but she understood Bo's need to be near her after their separation, the blonde felt it, too. She placed her head on her mate's shoulder, purposely avoiding to look at Kenzi. Lauren still couldn't bear the thought of the small human seeing Bo and her in bed together. While it happened sometimes over the years they had never been quite this, well, at it, as they had this time.

"I'm glad we're finally ready to start." Sulpicia spoke in her sultry voice, flashing Bo and Lauren a knowing smirk. The two women had been the last to finally make their way to the living room, the brunette announcing they had to shower before coming downstairs. Kenzi had snorted at the remark, Lauren blushing bright crimson once again as seemed to have used up all her tiger-confidence last night. "I think it's necessary that we discuss what Lauren found out from Vassily. It puts this all into a different perspective." Bo's grip on the doctor tightened when Sulpicia mentioned his name but a reassuring look from her mate calmed her again. "What you need to know" The older succubus looked directly at the bonded couple "is that we didn't come face to face with Vassily last time. He managed to kidnap Isabeau and drive her insane before we could do anything." Trick's expression hardened but he didn't say anything. "We didn't know about this prophecy he told Lauren about. It puts this into a different light all together. Vassily might still be a murderer and leader of a power-hungry Dark Fae clan but he now might also have a point and what matters most, faith on his side." The older succubus finished with a serious expression, something that happened very rarely.

"So what, we just march back into his tower of power and tell him, hey creep, we see where you're coming from now so, knock yourself out, here's the succubus?" Kenzi's asked, her pale blue eyes angry.

"No." Trick tried to calm the human down "We need to know more about this prophecy, see if he was telling the truth and not just manipulating the actual words so they fit his cause."

"Well, when he showed it to me it seemed legit. Of course, I had to translate the words very fast and in my head, also I have never seen a document that old which made it harder as well but still, I don't think I was that far off." Lifting her head from her mate's shoulder, Lauren easily slipped into her doctor persona, looking as professional as possible while sitting on Bo's lap.

"What exactly did the prophecy say, can you remember?" Irina looked at Lauren intently, as if she could stare the answer out of her.

Lauren closed her eyes, searching through her memory and eventually came up with the words. "There will be a succubus, more powerful than anyone ever was, who will complete what has never been completed before, who will unite Light and Dark." Lauren opened her eyes back up, looking at her mentor. "There was a section missing after that, Vassily said it spoke of how the future queen will rule with her chosen one."

Trick nodded. "Can you repeat the original words? Just to see about the translation."

The doctor's brow furrowed again and soon she was slowly speaking words in a language that sounded so ancient and elegant even Bo and Kenzi, who didn't understand a word, couldn't help but notice.

Trick began smiling half-way through. He thanked the doctor when she was finished and gestured to the book in his lap. "I did some research and after what Lauren just said I'm sure I found the prophecy in this book. There is indeed a section missing at the bottom but Vassily seemed sure about what was supposed to be there, right?"

Lauren nodded. "Yes. It seemed like he was taught to believe in this prophecy a long time ago. He said by his father. But if there is really this Machiavelli-order, then where are the rest of them?"

It was Irina who answered. "I would assume they are in the background, people we are not supposed to know about."

"I found it!" Trick let them know and they all gathered around the small coffee table where the Blood King placed the large old book. Lauren recognized the writing from the last time she had seen it. Above the prophecy were a portrait of a man next to a short description of the Machiavelli-order.

"Niccolò Machiavelli?" Lauren pointed to the man on the page. "I thought the name of the order was just supposed to be a hint at him and his theories. They are actually related?"

"Yes." Irina answered. "He was Fae and as this little text tells us, leader of the order for more than hundred years."

Kenzi sighed exasperated. "Could you be so kind to explain this to those who don't have a huge brain?" Bo chuckled in response but looked just as clueless as her best friend.

Lauren smiled. "Niccolò Machiavelli was a philosopher. He believed that a king, the perfect king, has to find a good balance between cruelty and virtue. Meaning not only being interested in his reputation but also being willing to act immorally if it suits his interests. But, his interest are always what is best for the people, not for him. I think this connects very well with the concept of uniting Light and Dark Fae. It's why I thought the order had just adopted the name." When she finished, Kenzi didn't look too interested but Bo was smirking at her mate. She loved it when Lauren let out all the knowledge she had stored up in her brain. The blonde playfully raised an eyebrow at the succubus, knowing full well what she just did.

Sulpicia grinned at the two women before she looked back at Irina who told everyone "We need to stop this, prophecy or not. We need to confront Vassily and find out what he is really planning. I have a feeling that this prophecy is just something he uses for his benefits."

Trick sighed. "While I agree with you, a prophecy is never to be taken lightly. I will see what else I can find now that I know what exactly we are looking for. I will meet you again tomorrow and then we are going to make a battle plan." He looked around into determined faces and gave them all a nod before he took the large book and headed out of the room.

-x-

"So you guys sorted things out?" Kenzi was sitting on the edge of Lauren and Bo's bed. Lauren had gone to take a shower and the human grabbed the opportunity to talk to her best friend. "Yeah, we're ok again. We agreed to talk more, to navigate through this mess together."

Knowing how much Bo loved her independence, the little Goth asked "And you're ok with that?" The succubus nodded, smiling. "It's what keeps driving us apart. We are meant to be, so it's our own fault if we manage to mess things up." The friends shared a chuckle. "I just can't live without her, I know it. Trick may be able to live without my grandmother but I see how unhappy he is sometimes. I don't want to lose Lauren because I'm stupid."

Kenzi smiled as she pulled Bo in for a bone-crushing hug. "My little girl, all grown up." The brunette shot her a dubious look before she smiled with her. "You know" the human stated a little more quiet "I wouldn't want to live without you or the Doc either if you ever split up. Choosing would be really hard."

Bo stared at her best friend, open-mouthed. "That's almost as good as a declaration of love to Lauren!" She received a playful shove from Kenzi but before the human could answer the door opened and Lauren walked in, smiling softly. "Who is declaring their love for me?"

Kenzi's head whipped around to the doctor who only had a towel wrapped around herself, hair still damp. Behind her back, Bo slyly pointed at her best friend which caused Lauren to smirk. "Oh Kenzi, I love you, too."

"After what I saw this morning I don't think I want to be loved by you, by either of you." The little Goth deadpanned as she winked at the blonde doctor, who blushed slightly but chuckled together with her mate at Kenzi's antics.

"I think I'll leave you to it before Bo-Bo here jumps your bones with me still present." Kenzi made her way out of the room with a loud "Good night, bitches!" that neither Lauren nor Bo really heard as they're eyes locked. The succubus moved her hand in a 'come hither' motion and Lauren was quick to follow, dropping her towel to the floor as she climbed onto the bed, already becoming taller as she shifted.

* * *

_I think we only have a few chapters left so expect things to get very real very soon! As always, let me know what you think. I'm eagerly waiting for your thoughts! Until next time!_


	32. Chapter 32

_Next chapter, it sure took me a while but here it finally is! I think this is one of the last chapters, maybe one or two still coming. Once again, thanks for all the support and keep telling me what you think! :)_

* * *

_Two days later..._

Bo, Lauren, Sulpicia and Irina were slowly creeping up a dark hallway. Both Bai-Ze were in their were-cat form, Irina in front of the group, Lauren at the back. The Russian's emerald-green eyes were glowing in the darkness as she scanned the area for auras. She felt the dull energy of human guards not far away and held a silver-grey hand up for the group to stop. Looking at Lauren for confirmation she received a nod, the doctor felt it, too.

"How many?" Sulpicia asked, her voice a mere whisper.

"Five." Irina answered. "To many for even you to thrall without raising attention."

The older succubus nodded but still looked somehow disappointed. "We have to move around them, then?"

"Yes. Bo?"

The younger succubus reached up, pressing her hand to the in-ear she was wearing. "Kenz, you got our position? We need a detour ASAP."

There was a short pause and then the brunette heard her best friend's voice through the static. "Chill your guts, Bo-Bo, I got you covered. You're on the twentieth floor and the main corridor you wanted to use is blocked by guards, right?" Bo confirmed, hearing Kenzi typing something very quickly. "Ok. So you want to use the next right, then the second to the left. At the end and to the right there should be a stairway. That ok with the cats?" Bo gave the information to Irina, who closed her eyes in concentration. Seconds later she opened them again, nodding. "It's clear in that direction. But I think we have to hurry there might be a patrol heading our way."

"Let's go, then." Lauren stated as she changed positions with Irina and the small group moved forward again. "Thanks Kenz." Bo whispered into the mic next to her mouth as they rounded a corner into an even darker corridor.

They walked in silence for a while until, just before the last turn that would lead them to the stairway, Lauren held up her hand, motioning to the rest to remain quiet as there was a single guard right next to the stairs only about thirty feet away. She held up her index finger at Sulpicia's silent question how many there were. The older succubus nodded, slowly walking up to the corner and taking a small stone out of her pocket. She let it drop, causing the guard to perk up and walk towards them. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

With an evil smirk the succubus' eyes started glowing their powerful dark blue, already enjoying every second of playing with her newest victim. It was the reason she thralled most of the guards on their way. She loved using her powers much more than Bo did. When the guard reached the corner she grabbed him by the hand, quickly pushing him up against the wall and pulsing him. He shuddered and looked into Sulpicia's eyes dreamily, completely enamored. The older succubus leaned in, whispering her commands into his ear to which he nodded eagerly, wanting desperately to please the woman before him. After lightly nipping at the guard's lips and pulling a small amount of chi from him she released him, but kept his hand in hers until the group had passed him. With a final pulse she let go and quickly made her way through the door that lead to the stairway.

The others were already halfway up to the next floor where they waited for Sulpicia. Once the succubus caught up with them she was pressed into the wall harshly by Irina, emerald eyes glowing dangerously. "Why did you feed off of him? It didn't take you long to forget what I told you before, did it?" A frustrated growl rolled off her lips as Sulpicia simply grinned. "Were you jealous?" she asked in a sugar-coated whisper, running one finger down Irina's jaw-line. Bo and Lauren could see the muscles of the were-cat flex under her tight tank top but Irina turned her head away before her rage got the better of her. She pushed off the succubus, another low growl in her throat. "Get a grip, I can't have you messing up the mission because you don't know how to restrain yourself." Sulpicia smirked and shrugged like she didn't have a care in the world. As they moved on through the building, guided by Kenzi, Lauren wondered about Sulpicia's mood swings. She could be so serious sometimes but would two seconds later risk their whole mission for her own pleasure.

Irina had made it very clear to both succubae that they were not to feed unless it couldn't be helped. They had found out that all of the human guards wore energy bracelets around their right arm that were obviously there to alert the Fae-guards on higher levels to other Fae trying to enter the building. Irina had managed to lure one of the guards away from his position yesterday, while they were still preparing the mission, and taken a closer look at his equipment. She had brought the bracelet to Lauren who examined it and found out that it measured the energy levels of the area around it. As most species of Fae manipulated energy in some way or the other it was a very efficient way to alert the higher-ups without having to tell the human guards about the Fae. Also, as humans were usually utterly helpless against Fae powers, without the bracelets they might not even get to alarm anyone before the Fae had them caught in their powers. Lauren found that the small piece of metal reacted to a feeding succubus quite strongly while mild pulsing didn't seem to affect it in any way, hence the briefing Irina gave the two succubae on what not to do on their mission.

They were slowly moving upwards floor after floor, guided by Irina and Lauren's senses and Kenzi's directions. The small human had originally wanted to come with them, desperate to help but Bo wouldn't have anything of it. The succubus had a long talk with her best friend, making it clear that she was too important to risk her life like that. Kenzi understood her concern, she was only human after all but she didn't want to feel useless. Fortunately, Trick came up with the perfect solution. As the building the wanted to infiltrate was far too large to just go in unprepared and expect to find an elevator they would need somebody to guide them through it. Of course, the only one who could get to the layout of the huge skyscraper was the small Goth with her exceptional hacking skills. Kenzi was excited by the idea and immediately started preparing. Bo was pleased to at least have her best friend out of harm's way and so the human was chirping away into the succubus' ear, snarky as ever.

"You guys are getting close now. Maybe Irina or Lo can already feel one of the big bad guys?" Bo made the group stop and ask the two were-cats. They simultaneously closed their eyes, brow furrowing in concentration. Lauren felt the guards moving around the floor but they had a safe distance to all of them. When she concentrated on reaching further up the first thing she noticed was a bright red sparkle about two floors above them, Svenja. A shudder shot down her spine, like she had been injected with ice-water. They were almost there.

She searched further, finding a few dull auras that she identified as ogres. The ice-water injection became a full bucket dumped over her head when she felt two other auras further back. They were very powerful, one was a deep ocean-blue flame, the other an almost painfully blinding gold. The color was so bright that she had to look away. Opening her eyes, Lauren saw the two succubae looking at her expectantly. Next to her, she heard Irina huff out a breath and turned to look at the tall Russian, who's bright green eyes were staring back at her. "Did you..?" the taller were-cat asked but Lauren quickly cut her off with a curt nod. "That must be Vassily. I've never seen anything like that." the doctor continued.

"What did it look like?" Sulpicia questioned.

"Bright gold." Irina told the older succubus who nodded. "It must be him. What else is there that you can't decide which one is Vassily?"

Irina shook her head. "I've seen the other one before. I would recognize that ocean-blue flame anywhere, almost like your own purple one, Sulpicia. I just needed to be sure the other one is indeed Vassily." Her voice was almost down to a growl.

"When I met him he was alone. I only saw his assistant, Svenja." Lauren looked at her mentor. "She is the red sparks. The one who tortured Kenzi." Irina nodded, her face a mask of concentration as she thought hard how to tell the others what she knew.

"I know this may be hard to hear for you but I have to tell you what I know I saw. I'm sure it's her. You need to know before be face them. The other flame, the blue one, it looks a lot like yours Ysabeau." She took a deep breath. "Up there, with Vassily is your mother. Aoife."

Bo's face went blank. Her brain completely shut down. So her mother hadn't been dead. She managed to escape, to come back possibly even more evil than last time. While some small part of Bo was happy that the one parent she knew was still alive, another part of her simply couldn't bear that she was the daughter of no more than an evil, vicious monster. So what did that make her?

Lauren sensed her mate retreating into herself, motioning to the other two women that she would need a moment. They nodded and stepped away a little, keeping an eye out for possible trouble.

"Bo, honey?" Lauren pulled the brunette into her body, trying to get her to come back out of the maze her brain was right now. Bo's eyed were still blank but she reacted to the blonde's touch immediately, pressing her body close to her own and burying her face in the were-cat's neck. After a few minutes she started moving again and Lauren realized her mate was crying soundlessly into her shoulder. The blonde pulled the succubus's face up so she could look her in the eye. Tears were still streaming down Bo's beautiful face but here eyes were nor blank anymore, they spoke of terrible pain. Knowing what her mate was thinking, Lauren started to whisper to the brunette. "You're nothing like her. How could you be? You're strong and beautiful and kind. You're everything I love and because of that you're nothing like Aoife. You know love. You know how it feels to wake up next to the person you want to share forever with. You're a virtuous succubus." She smiled at Bo. "And that it something I think nobody ever expected to see."

Lauren could sense that she had broken through Bo's defenses. "I love you." The succubus whispered, placing a hand over the blonde's heart. The were-cat grinned brightly, showing sharp teeth. "As I love you." The succubus closed the distance, kissing her mate deeply and with desperation. Finally coming up for air Bo released her hold on Lauren. "We need to put an end to this madness." Her voice was energetic, with new power.

"Then let's go." Lauren agreed and waved for Irina and Sulpicia to come back over. "It was about time." The Russian stated. "We need to get going, I think the guards are changing positions and coming our way."

-x-

The four Fae stood very still as Svenja passed the corridor they were in in a hurry. It was the chance they had been waiting for. Taking on a power-hungry incubus and a crazed succubus was hard enough without the red-eyed woman being there. Lauren had asked Kenzi a few specific questions about Svenja when they were preparing for their mission. The small human had told Lauren in a whisper what the woman had done to her and while it disgusted the blonde it helped her a great deal. She was almost completely sure that Svenja was a cockatrice, capable of inflicting terrible pain with just a stare of her ruby-red eyes. If she wanted it to, her look could kill, too. It was why all four women carried a small mirror on their belt. From what Lauren had read it was one of the only sure ways to reflect the stare of a cockatrice back onto itself.

Irina made a hand motion for the other three women to quickly follow her. The ran down the last corridor in a hurry before they all looked at each other once more and burst through the door to Vassily's office. He was standing at one of the large windows at the back of the room, the teacup that Lauren already knew in his left hand, the other one buried in the pocket of his black pinstripe slacks. Next to him stood indeed Aoife in a short red dress, her hair falling over her shoulders in light brown curls. They turned simultaneously at the loud noise, Vassily's eyebrows raised. "Svenja, what..." He stopped before he got any further as he looked into the faces of his fiancée, two were-cats with bared fangs and, most importantly, somebody he had wanted to meet for a long time. "Ysabeau." He whispered, as if to himself. Aoife's eyes widened as she recognized her daughter who was staring at her with cold eyes. Her gaze shifted to Sulpicia. She hadn't seen her aunt in a long time but she hadn't exactly missed her either.

Vassily was the first to break the deafening silence that lay over the room. "I knew you would come back to me, Dr. Lewis. I see you brought your beautiful mate and my fiancée, too. The only one I do not recognize immediately are you." He pointed to Irina. "Could it be, that you are indeed the Irina I heard so much about?" The silver-grey were-cat only growled dangerously in response and Vassily smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. Now that we all know each other, would you like some tea?"

"We are not here to play games with you!" Sulpicia interrupted.

The dark-haired incubus chuckled and took a sip of his tea. "You still have that same temper you had when I last saw you. I can assure you, drinking tea is by no means a game. You know, in Japan they even hold whole ceremonies for it. On another note, I recall you used to like games?"

"You haven't seen me in centuries, how dare you assume you know me, that you ever knew me?" The succubus was furious. She had known that seeing Vassily again would let her temper boil but she hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

"I don't. And I think that's a shame. Maybe we can get to know each other again once this is over, under a new world order." He smiled his charming smile and for a moment one could forget his craziness and think that he was just a normal man, happy to see someone again that he hadn't seen for a long time.

"Bo, this is not what I wanted for you." Aoife had come closer while Vassily and Sulpicia had everyone distracted. The young succubus flinched at her mother's words.

"You have no right to call me that." She spat in her direction, eyes ice-blue and dangerous.

Aoife sighed. "I see that I hurt you, but we could finally be a family, you know? You have become so strong, I can see it in your eyes." The blue of Bo's eyes just got more vibrant, now glowing slightly.

"She has a family right here, she doesn't need a mother that abandoned her as soon as she had a chance to do so." Lauren's voice was calm and as cold as ice as she shot daggers into Aoife with her amber eyes. For the first time, Bo's mother really looked at Lauren. "Don't think you are special or of any importance just because my daughter managed to make you Fae by generously giving you her blood." She threw at the blonde, looking at her as if she was a speck of dirt on her shoe.

"Aoife, my love, don't be so harsh on the good Dr. Lewis. She has a vital role to play in the new world. What would our good Ysabeau be without a strong partner to rule by her side?" Vassily's voice was lightly scolding. Aoife turned and looking him in the eye, she nodded, retreating back to his side.

"Is that what you have become now?" Sulpicia asked, venom in her voice. "Vassily's lap dog?" Irina finished for her.

"No." Vassily answered for the succubus next to him. "She just came back where she belongs. I have to say I was surprised to see her come back so soon after she ran, frightened that I may find out what she so desperately tried to hide from me. You see, a succubus itself is a rare thing but a pure-blooded one? The mother a succubus herself, the father an incubus? The grandfather the Blood King himself? Just imagine the possibilities, what greatness that has to become of that." He looked directly at Bo. Lauren was the first to catch on what he was trying to say. She stepped to her mate who was staring at the incubus in confusion and disbelief, wrapping an arm around her for what the blonde knew was about to come.

"Aoife came back because she knew it was helpless to hide Ysabeau from me, to hide my own daughter from me."

* * *

_Ok this has to be the worst cliffhanger I've ever written. I don't know how soon I will update again, it could be that I have to leave you hanging for quite some time as I'm going on vacation in a few days and I don't know if I'll have time to write anything or post it. Anyway, tell me what you think. :) Until next time! _


End file.
